To Fly & To Love
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Elsa meets Hiccup and Toothless after they save her when she is shipwrecked. However Astrid doesn't like this at all. Hiccup slips in to a depression after Astrid does something to hurt him. Can Elsa heal his heart? Does Hiccup get to be happy? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters! :) Enjoy! {Hiccup & Elsa Pairing}
1. Chapter 1

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter One: Shipwrecked.

"Anna are you sure you can handle things while I'm away?" Came the soft tone of the Queen. Though she disliked leaving her little sister in charge, she had no choice. Elsa since the coronation needed a new trading partner for her kingdom of Arrendelle. It'd been 6 months from that day, everyone had accepted their queen's icy powers, more so now that she could control them. The ship was at the docks and ready to leave as Elsa stood with her sister Anna.

"Yes Elsa. Besides. I'm not alone, I have Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Just be careful and hurry back soon." Anna said as the two sisters said goodbye with another embrace. Elsa let out a heavy sigh as she released Anna from the hug and looked at her gently with her blue eyes.

"Very well, Anna. There's a list of daily duties on my desk, and also a list of everything else that you can do until I return. And if you have any questions just ask–..." Elsa was cut off by Anna jokingly pushing her on to the ramp of the ship.

"Go already! I know what to do, we've been over it the last two weeks Elsa. I got this. Go on!" Anna urged her with a smile. Another sigh as Elsa nodded and boarded the boat finally a few guards with her as well as some of the crew to man the ship. As the ship headed off, Elsa waved a goodbye to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. "I love you Elsa!" Anna called out waving her hand.

"I love you too!" Elsa called back as she lowered her hand while they her sister, friends, and kingdom slowly went out of sight. "Be safe..." Elsa whispered with another sigh as she closed her eyes and made her way to her chambers.

"Not to worry my queen. Princess Anna has taken her studies very seriously since the coronation of you being queen. She will do just fine." Said on of Elsa's most trusted guards who walked beside her to the entrance to below deck.

"Yes, I know. But not just as queen but her sister it is that I worry so deeply. I am going to retire for a while, I'm quite tired. Inform me when we've reached land Anders, thank you." Elsa said softly. Her guard, Anders nodded as he took his post in front of the entrance to lower deck to let his queen rest. Thus the journey began.

(Berk)

"Hiccup!" Yelled a booming voice from below in the village square. An older man stood with his hands on hips looking angry.

"Come on bud, we better see what he wants..." Hiccup sighed as they turned around after having been spotted from the sky, then again it wasn't hard to find a massive black dragon with a wing span of 48 feet in the clear blue sky over their village. Hiccup pulled in his dragon's tail and they landed safely away from Stoick, his father. Hiccup climbed off his dragon Toothless and walked over to his father slowly. "Yeah dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Where have you been Hiccup. I've been calling for you for hours!" Stoick asked roughly.

"Sorry dad...Me and Toothless were practicing a new move, and didn't want to take the chance of breaking something in the village..." Hiccup replied. Stoick sighed but faced Hiccup still.

"Alright, I won't argue with that. Okay so on to business, I have to leave the Berk for a few days and I'm leaving you in charge as the acting chief." Stoick said in a serious tone.

"That's all? Dad whenever you're gone its Gobber or I who act as chief anyway. You didn't need to tell me that." Hiccup remarked.

"I told you so you know that I want no funny business this time. Last time I disappeared for lighter and stronger wood, you replaced the annual regatta with dragon racing..." Stoick reminded, Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. "Uh huh, never mind that son. I'll be gone about a week. You know the drill. Nightly patrols of the island, and handle the village. If you have any trouble, Gobber can help." Stoick said.

"Sure thing dad. Me and Toothless can handle things." Hiccup said rubbing the top of Toothless's head earning a purr of delight. Stoick gave a single nod.

"Aye, that you can son." Stoick said.

"See you in a week dad!" Hiccup called as his father boarded his boat with his men, Hiccup climbed on Toothless and waved as the ship set off. "Well bud, guess we're in charge again. Should we see if we can make any big changes that dad will be mad about and then agree anyway because it's an awesome idea?" Hiccup asked Toothless who replied with a croon and nod. "And this is why we're best friends." Hiccup laughed. Toothless took to the sky as they began going through the village to see if they could help with anything. Hiccup was now a strapping young Viking, he was 19 years old and Berk's Master Dragon Trainer and rider because he was the one to train and ride a Night Fury, and end the war between Vikings and Dragons.

Hiccup was a hero to the village because he and Toothless defeated the Red Death which had been ordering all the dragons to raid Berk. Things were perfect on Berk now. Hiccup ended up getting in a relationship with his long time crush Astrid, they'd been through a lot together and were a great couple. Hiccup did love her but lately he'd been noticing that Astrid was a little distant with him. Hiccup ignored it at first but not it was becoming a lot more frequent and he was beginning to worry. But now that his father had made him the acting chief again, his focus was the village and its well being. He'd deal with Astrid later. Hiccup and Toothless went about their duties for the day, checking in and making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. Being chief was easy on dragon back, this is something he'd taught his father but I guess for something his father still liked the old ways of being chief without a dragon and Hiccup could respect that. As night fell, Hiccup instructed Gobber to watch the village while he did the patrol, after getting an 'okay chief' Hiccup and Toothless took to the night sky to begin patrol.

(With Elsa 4 days later)

Elsa was thrown from her ship bed by a jolt and knocked to the floor, she held her head with a groan. She could feel the ship's movements rocking ferociously and hear the calls from the captain on the main deck. Elsa got to her feet and moved with the ship's motions to reach the main deck where she saw the massive storm they were caught in. "My queen, get inside. Its too dangerous out here!" Anders yelled to her as he ran over.

"What is going on?!" Elsa asked through the roaring thunder.

"Its just a bad storm your majesty. Please get back inside." Anders asked her over the commands of the captain.

"No, let me help!...Ah!" Elsa covered her head at the crack of lightening hitting the sail and catching fire. Anders placed himself over her protectively.

"Fire on the main sail!" Yelled a crew member. More lightening and rain, the seas roared with anger, their waves pushing the boat around like a toy boat.

"Prepare the lifeboat! We must save the queen!" Yelled the captain. Elsa watched in almost horror as more strikes of lightening struck the boat and it caught fire, crew members were being thrown from the ship as it rocked around. The burning mast holding the main sail crashed down through the boat, which was now sinking from all the storms damage to it. Elsa wanted to help but what could she do, her powers were snow and ice, she would make it worse. And the fire would only melt the ice she created. Another massive wave that threatened to capsize the ship came forward. "Abandon ship!" Yelled the captain. Elsa had no time to react, she quickly ran to the edge and jumped overboard in to the freezing waters below. Elsa surfaced breathing heavily as she turned to watch more people jumping in to the sea as the ship sank slowly. There were pieces of the broken up everywhere and in the raging sea, Elsa couldn't find any of them.

"Anders! Captain!...Anyone! Can anyone hear me!?" Elsa yelled out as she found a piece of wood and held on to it. "Hello!" Elsa called out again. She couldn't hear anything over the storm. Elsa held on tightly to the piece of wood and closed her eyes praying for the storm to just end. Although Elsa was never bothered by the cold, the waters here were a lot colder than home. Elsa's prayers must of been heard because it wasn't more than an hour later that the storm stopped and she was left alone in the sea. Elsa went unconscious after trying again to yell out for anyone to help her.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

"Man that was one heck of a storm bud. We should probably go out and make sure everything is still okay around the island." Hiccup said as he was up at the now clear blue sky again seeing that the bad storm had stopped. Toothless lifted his head with a purr as Hiccup smiled and got to his feet and began to get ready. After 15 minutes Hiccup and Toothless made it outside to check for any damage. "Alright bud, lets get up there and take a look from a sky view?" Hiccup said as he climbed on to Toothless and they were off.

"Morning Hiccup!" Astrid called from the ground. Hiccup flew down beside her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning." Hiccup replied.

"That was a bad storm last night. I let Stormfly stay inside with me...Think we can do some training today?" Astrid asked.

"We'll see Astrid. I gotta check over the island first. Get the others together and have them start going around and seeing if anyone needs help. I'm heading for patrol." Hiccup said as he prepared Toothless's tail for flight.

"Oh, okay Hiccup." Astrid said a little sadly. Hiccup heard her now sad tone.

"Alright, what's up Astrid?..." Hiccup asked now.

"Its nothing really...I just feel like..." She stopped now and Hiccup stared seriously.

"Astrid if you don't tell me, I can't fix anything..." Hiccup said in a firm tone.

"Well its not something I can just say quickly. I was hoping we could talk..." Astrid said now.

"Astrid, right now I have the village to take care of. I can't just ignore it for a talk. We'll talk tonight okay? I promise. Just go with the others and check over the village. I love you." Hiccup said as he kissed her gently before Toothless took off. Astrid sighed and got on Stormfly as she took off too and went to find the other dragon riders. Hiccup and Toothless were checking the village outskirts. "I don't know bud...things with Astrid are different..." Hiccup sighed. Toothless warbled slowly. Although Hiccup couldn't talk to Toothless, he know his best friend could understand him and the two had such a strong bond that even though Toothless only made sounds, Hiccup understood what he was saying. Some of the other riders were jealous of this but Hiccup didn't care. "Oh well...I guess we'll figure it out tonight, I'm getting a bad feeling about it." Hiccup said as they continued to fly making their way to the beaches now. Toothless suddenly hovered, his ears twitching some. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless let out a low screech. "You hear something, Toothless? Well lets go then." Hiccup said. Toothless darted off now heading out to sea.

Toothless flew fast, Hiccup was confused but trusted his friend's judgement. Finally, Hiccup saw something floating in the water. "Down there bud!" Hiccup called out. Toothless dived down and then hovered some as Hiccup gasped. It was...a woman. "These waters are freezing...We need to take her back with us. Lets go Toothless." Hiccup said as he reached over and pulled the light blonde haired girl in to his lap she was freezing and unconscious. "Back to Berk, Toothless!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless whipped around and flew back to Berk as fast as his wings would allow. Upon landing, Hiccup jumped off carrying the girl in his arms bridal style. He went straight to his home and laid her down, covering her with a blanket. Toothless got the fire going. "I hope she's alright..." Hiccup whispered as he sat down just watching her. It was a few hours still before she awoke, Hiccup and Toothless had been called outside to handle a dispute.

Elsa awoke slowly, her eyes tying to focus on the environment around her. She groaned softly as she sat up seeing she was in a wooden bed with a blanket and a fire just a safe few inches away. "Whe–Where am...I?" Elsa asked slowly. It was then that Hiccup and Toothless entered the room.

"Hey...you're awake finally. We thought you might die when we found you in the water." Hiccup said gently. Elsa looked at the male, and then saw his dragon and backed up quickly in fear. "Hey hey...its alright... Toothless won't hurt you, I promise..." Hiccup said.

"W–what is...that?" Elsa asked, she was still shivering a little.

"It's a dragon...but I promise he's harmless...You're still cold...come by the fire more." Hiccup offered to her. Elsa hesitantly moved off the bed slowly and towards the fire.

"I–I'm sorry for reacting that way. I have...never seen such a creature before..." Elsa said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Toothless is used to it...So...um...I suppose...this would be a good time to introduce myself...I am Hiccup Haddock the III, son of the Chief to the Hairy Hooligan tribe...and you've met Toothless already. Who are you?" Hiccup asked her.

"Oh...I–I'm El–Elsa...Queen of Arrendelle..." She shivered some. Hearing she was a queen, Hiccup bowed softly to her. Toothless did the same with his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa. So what uh...happened? I mean why were you in the water alone?" Hiccup asked now sitting beside her.

"I was on a journey from home...to find a new trade partner with. My guards and I were on a ship but we got caught in the storm...the ship sank and I passed out after getting away. I don't know if there are more survivors or not...So you're the one...who pulled me from the water?" Elsa asked now.

"Yeah, that was Toothless and I. We brought you back to our village to get warm. That storm was pretty bad..." Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I'll send some of the other Vikings to check the area to see if there are any other survivors of the wreck. They might of washed up on another island." Hiccup said to her. Elsa bowed her head in thanks.

"Thank you, Hiccup...I would appreciate that. Where are we...exactly?" Elsa asked now.

"Oh we're on Berk. Small island in between Norway and Scotland." Hiccup told her.

"Least I'm not far from home...Arrendelle is located in Norway." Elsa sighed a bit relieved now.

"Well once you're better we can take you home if you like. Toothless is a fast flyer. Or you mentioned before that you were looking for a trade partner right?" Hiccup asked.

"Y–yes. After I was crowned queen, one of our trade partners did something that caused me to have to stop business with him and his country." Elsa said softly with a nod.

"Well maybe we can be your trade partner. My dad will be back in a few days and you can speak with him. But I think first...we should probably change your clothes...I'll see what I've got laying around until those dry out." Hiccup said as he stood up now.

"Wa–wait...you're not going to leave me alone with...Toothless was it?" Elsa asked quickly grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"Don't worry, Queen Elsa. Toothless won't hurt you. If anything, he'll protect you. I'm only going upstairs..." Hiccup said smiling. Elsa let go with a shaky nod. "Toothless, make sure the fire doesn't go out. It's getting windy again, probably another storm." Hiccup said as he headed for the stairs. Toothless crooned gently as he laid down in front of the fire. Elsa watched Hiccup disappear upstairs as she sighed softly being weary of the dragon. The door burst open as a blonde haired woman stood with an axe over her shoulder.

"Hic–...Just who are you?" Astrid asked immediately. Toothless got up and moved in front of Elsa with a growl. "Woah, easy Toothless...Its me, Astrid..." She said seeing fast the dragon became protective over the strange woman in Hiccup's house. Some fumbling upstairs and Hiccup came down with some clothes over his arm.

"Oh Astrid, hey I'm glad you're here. Um, look I found her unconscious in the water about 7 miles off the beach. She was freezing so Toothless and I brought her back here. Her ship capsized and her men are missing. I need you to get the other riders together and go out and search for any other survivors before the next storm hits." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless's head.

"But Hiccup...you said we could..." Astrid began.

"Astrid I know what I said. I said tonight...right now, I have bigger things to deal with...Now can you please do what I asked of you?..." Hiccup asked again. Astrid sighed once more as she nodded.

"Yes...Chief..." Astrid jumped on Stormfly who squawked and they were gone. Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Sorry about her...she can be a little...well you saw..." Hiccup said with a nervous chuckle.

"Its alright. She reminds me of my sister, Anna. Outgoing and unafraid." Elsa chuckled a bit as Hiccup handed her the clothes.

"Well these might be a bit big for you but its all I have for now. They were my moms...It's not much but they'll keep you warm." Hiccup said. Elsa accepted the clothes from him and placed them in her lap.

"I thank you Hiccup for all this. It is good to know your people will help those in need." Elsa said as she stood up now.

"No problem. There's a place you can change upstairs..." Hiccup said to her. Elsa nodded and moved up the stairs slowly to change. 10 minutes later she came back down smiling.

"They fit perfectly. Thank you...I'm getting used to the boots though..." Elsa said with a small laugh. Hiccup moved to her side offering his arm to her.

"Here, let me help you." Hiccup said. Elsa took his arm and he led her down the stairs and back to the fire area. "Can I get you anything? Yak milk, bread?..." Hiccup asked her. Elsa was about to decline when her stomach growled a bit and she blushed turning her head. "I'll take that as a yes..." Hiccup smiled as he began to move about the home getting things together, Elsa watched as he cooked the food over the fire, then he served it all up on a plate for her and handed it to her which she accepted.

"You're quite a gracious host, Hiccup." Elsa said as she inhaled the scent of the food.

"Its no trouble at all Queen Elsa." Hiccup said as he sat down with his own plate after getting Toothless about 20 fish to eat.

"Please, call me Elsa. No need for the formalities." Elsa smiled. "This looks very good. You're a good cook." Elsa added after taking a bite of the chicken leg. "Mmm..." Elsa said.

"I'm glad you like it...Elsa." Hiccup said as he began to eat as well. It was silent among them while they ate, but once they were done Elsa placed her plate beside her and looked at Hiccup.

"That was amazing. I would definitely hire you as a castle cook." Elsa giggled some. "So forgive my curiosity...but...how was it that you came to be friends with a dragon?" Elsa asked. "I've heard of them before but nothing like Toothless here. I've heard they were a feared creature who spared no man." Elsa added recalling her knowledge of dragons from books she has read.

"Well it's a long story..." Hiccup said as he took a drink then began to clean up their plates.

"I have time, obviously." Elsa smiled.

"Well...it started 4 years ago. Vikings and Dragons were at war with one another. This guy here...was one of the most feared dragons around. He is called a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself." Hiccup began. Elsa became very intrigued and listened to everything that Hiccup told her about the story. After an hour, Hiccup had finished. "And since then...we've been the best of friends." Hiccup smiled.

"Wow. I would of been terrified and running to find cover as you said the book explained to do if ever encountering a Night Fury. But he really is a beautiful creature..." Elsa said as Toothless rubbed against her arm.

"Haha, he looks tough but he's harmless. If you stick around long enough I can show you some of the other dragons on the island." Hiccup said.

"I'd like that. I know my sister can handle Arrendelle so yeah, perhaps I will stick around for a while. All rulers need a break from time to time, or so Anna says." Elsa chuckled.

"So, Anna is your sister?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. She's two years younger than me." Elsa nodded.

"Must be nice." Hiccup said sitting down now. "I don't have siblings. Just me and my dad for the last 19 years. I have an uncle and a really annoying, hard-headed cousin who competes with me on everything." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And what about your mom?..." Elsa asked him. Hiccup smiled softly looking down a bit.

"She died when I was little, I don't remember her. My dad said she was carried off by a dragon when I was a baby, he looked for her but nothing..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked that. I know how it feels to lose a parent. Both of mine are gone." Elsa said placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, it was when I was 15, 3 years before I became queen. My parents were attending a wedding in another kingdom, but their boat was sunk by a terrible storm..." Elsa told him.

"I can't imagine how scared you were to run a kingdom by yourself without your parents there. My dad expects me to be chief one day but I'm not really in to it." Hiccup said.

"So you're about the same age as me then. Right you said you were 19, and in line for your own crown, I guess it would be." Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah. Right now I'm acting chief while he's away. Its hard but I got Toothless so it's not bad." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm 18. I've only been queen for 6 months." Elsa chuckled as she scratched under Toothless's chin and he cooed happily.

""Well we'll get you back home. So are you tired? I can let you sleep if you are, I'm about to take care of some chief duties." Hiccup said getting up.

"I'm not tired...Perhaps...maybe can I come with you. Get a tour out of it?" Elsa asked him getting to her feet now.

"Yeah sure if you want. I usually ride Toothless...but we can walk if you're more comfortable with that?" Hiccup offered her.

"Will he...let me ride him?" Elsa asked as they walked towards the exit of the home.

"Sure. He has taken a liking to you. What do you say bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless jumped around happily, panting with his tongue out. Hiccup laughed as he climbed on Toothless's back and moved back some so Elsa could ride in front of him.

"Are you going to be able to see if I sit there?" Elsa asked.

"I don't need to see, as long as I can control his tail then he'll go where we need to go." Hiccup smiled. Elsa nodded as she slowly went to climb on but when her hand touched the saddle to pulled herself up it slowly began to freeze in the spot she touched. Elsa quickly backed up holding her hand.

"Y–you know...I think walking...sounds like a better idea after all..." Elsa said shyly looking down. Hiccup hadn't noticed the small frozen spot yet. Hiccup got off of Toothless and looked at her.

"Are you okay? You were excited for it a minute ago..." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yes yes...I am perfectly fine...Just...want to take things slow for now...I'm okay with dragons, but not quite ready to ride yet..." Elsa lied quickly. Hiccup seemed to accept the answer as the three began walking through the village, many people didn't question Elsa's presence there since she was dressed in Viking attire but there were a few curious to who she was. Elsa watched as Hiccup took care of the things he was supposed to, all the while, Elsa kept her hands in her sleeves pleading herself to keep control. The people of Arrendelle accepted her after she unfroze everything that she had originally frozen when she got scared during her coronation. Elsa didn't know how these people would react to her having powers. So for now, she would keep it to herself. As night fell on Berk, Astrid had returned with the other riders before the storm hit and it began to rain. Hiccup was in his house with Elsa and Toothless sitting by the fire. Astrid swung the door open and walked in out of the rain.

"Astrid. I'm glad you guys are okay, I was getting ready to go out and find you...Did you find anything?" Hiccup asked her.

"We found debris and some cargo things but no people. If the storm clears, we'll look tomorrow..." Astrid stated plainly. Hiccup nodded looking to Elsa who was worried.

"Hey don't worry. We're Vikings we don't give up until there is proof." Hiccup said to try and raise her spirits.

"Thank you Hiccup...I really do appreciate everything you and your friends are doing." Elsa smiled.

"Hey. I'm not his friend, I'm his girlfriend! Get it right..." Astrid yelled.

"Hey woah! Astrid...what's wrong with you...she didn't know..." Hiccup stated to her.

"Whatever." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, we need to talk. Now. Toothless, stay here with Elsa please..." Hiccup said as he took Astrid's arm and led her outside.

"Toothless? Did I...cause this?" Elsa asked. Toothless shook his head and purred. Elsa watched as the door slammed shut and felt bad, as if it was her fault that Astrid and Hiccup were fighting. Elsa sighed closing her eyes then looking in to the fire wondering if Hiccup was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Two: A Natural.

Hiccup had pulled Astrid outside and away from the homes of villagers so they wouldn't disturb then. "Hic...Where are we?...HICCUP! Let me go!" Astrid yelled pulling her away from him angrily. Astrid now huffed with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you, Astrid? This isn't the Astrid I fell in love with." Hiccup stated finally, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong with me is you! You spend all your time doing chief stuff or with Toothless, I never get to see you anymore. You're the leader of the Berk Training Academy and you're never there! And now this blonde girl is living here, in your house!" Astrid yelled at him.

"Oh this again! Astrid I don't know enough languages to explain it to you. I'm the acting chief until my dad gets back. I'm sorry if I have other things to take care of right now. Toothless is my dragon, my best friend Astrid. I thought you of all people would understand that. Fishlegs is in charge of the Academy right now, I asked him a while back that in my absence to take over. As for Elsa, she was shipwrecked in freezing cold water. I couldn't just leave her there." Hiccup replied angrily.

"You fed her, gave her clothes, even offered to let her ride Toothless all in one day one!" Astrid fired back.

"Astrid. She's the queen of Arrendelle! I couldn't let her die out there. I'm just trying to make her feel comfortable here until she goes home." Hiccup sighed out rolling his eyes. Astrid stepped back a bit.

"Q–queen?!..." Astrid asked, being in shock now. She had no idea.

"Yes. Our island is almost neighboring her kingdom. Its about a 4 day bout ride, probably less by flying. So I'm sorry if I'm trying to make sure she doesn't think we're a bunch of monsters who ride dragons and doesn't start a war. Sorry if I'm doing right by the village and keeping it safe. Sorry for looking out for you." Hiccup said calmer now.

Astrid didn't say anything at first before lowering her hands from her hips. "Hiccup I–I'm sorry..." Astrid said softly now.

"My dad should be back in two days, maybe sooner with this storm. Sorry I'm not as free as I used to be. Its like you liked me better before dragons weren't in our lives. Least then you weren't so...clingy. Honestly Astrid...what are we now? You were distant from me before Elsa came around, and now you're all over me." Hiccup asked.

"I just...I felt like you were to busy for me...so I backed off...and when she came here...I don't know...I just didn't want to lose you" Astrid said sadly, she honestly did feel bad now but at the same time she didn't.

"Really Astrid?! You think that some girl, some queen is going to take me away from you!? Does my love mean nothing? That you'd assume I'd just walk away from you?" Hiccup was becoming angry again.

"No...just...I don't know Hiccup. You got awfully close to her..." Astrid stated. Hiccup shook his head at her.

"This isn't my Astrid...When she comes back, you know how to find me...Now I gotta go back and make sure everything is prepared for the storm. See you around..." Hiccup then walked back in to the village past her. Astrid lowered her head now.

"Hiccup! I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Astrid whispered before lowering her head. Hiccup checked in with some villagers, Gobber, and finally went back home seeing Toothless and Elsa there. Hiccup sighed kicking off his boot and sat down in the chair near the fire. Toothless greeted him with licks of happiness that he had returned.

"Hey bud...I'm happy to see you too." Hiccup smiled as he got up wiping off the dragon spit. Elsa giggled some.

"He's very affectionate towards you." Elsa said gently. "I–I hope I didn't cause the fight between you and your girlfriend?..." Elsa said looking down now as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No no. It was nothing to do with you...Astrid is just...well Astrid. She's upset because I'm acting chief and can't always be around. I'm sure you've dealt with this with your sister before. Wanting to hang out but you're busy?" Hiccup asked.

"Mm, I do understand that. It was like that when were kids. Anna always wanted to play, but I was busy trying to con—.." Elsa stopped herself quickly and corrected it. "Well with learning to be a proper princess and all." Elsa finished.

"So any advice?" Hiccup chuckled.

"You're only human, Hiccup. You can't be everywhere at once when people need you. You have to delegate your time to everyone, even if sometimes that person who wants your attention the most is a lover or family ends up being last." Elsa said putting her hand on his upper leg as a means to comfort him. What neither of them saw was Astrid staring in the window watching. She was in shock, why would Hiccup allow this 'queen' to touch him like that? Astrid narrowed her eyes and stomped off back home.

"Thank you, Elsa. Its nice to have someone to talk to who understands the situations." Hiccup smiled.

"Its no trouble. Anything I can do to help after all." Elsa said and then yawned.

"Why don't you take my room upstairs. I'll sleep down here with Toothless. Sleep well, Elsa." Hiccup said to her. Elsa nodded as she got up slowly and made her way upstairs. Hiccup watched as the candle was blown out upstairs and it grew dark. He heard her settle in and then fall asleep. Hiccup moved to the bed downstairs and laid down, Toothless on the ground beside him falling asleep. Hiccup sighed out as he closed his eyes, soon falling asleep as well.

(3 days later)

Hiccup hadn't talked to Astrid since their fight, he hadn't seen her either. Elsa spent her time with Hiccup and Toothless around the village, helping were she could. Hiccup and Elsa found they had a lot in common, with their lifestyles of being different. Elsa hadn't yet revealed to Hiccup that she had special powers, and she didn't know if she ever would. The horn blew to signal that the boats were returning to the docks. "Oh thank Thor...Dad is back." Hiccup sighed.

Elsa began to feel a bit nervous, after hearing all Hiccup's stories and now meet the real deal. Elsa took a few deep breaths as she watched the docks where the boats were pulling up. "Ok Elsa...relax. Its alright..." She kept whispering to herself.

"Don't worry. My dad looks scary, but he's harmless. Like Toothless." Hiccup laughed, Elsa chuckled a bit now. as Hiccup reached the docks in 5 minutes on Toothless to greet his father, she stayed up by the house. "Hey dad! Welcome home." Hiccup greeted the large 7 foot man with a long orange beard.

"Hello son. I trust everything went well?" Stoick asked.

"Y–yeah. No problems here. Nope none at all. But dad, can we talk, alone?" Hiccup asked calmly. Stoick eyed him but nodded, he grabbed his bag and they headed towards the house. "Alright son, what can't wait?" Stoick asked.

"Well dad, you know...we find a lot of weird things on patrol...Toothless and I...found a person, a girl. She's...been staying here for the last few days...I–hope you don't mind?..." Hiccup said playing with his hands.

"Oh really, and where is this...girl?" Stoick asked.

"Outside with Toothless...uh dad. Please...be nice. She's...the queen from Arrendelle. Elsa." Hiccup said slowly.

"Of course I'll be nice...Bring her in boy." Stoick told him. Hiccup nodded as he opened the door and motioned for her to come in, Toothless was right beside her.

"Dad. This is Queen Elsa. Elsa...this is Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk." Hiccup introduced. Elsa dropped the fur hood on her head ad looked at Stoick with her blue eyes. Elsa pulled herself together and bowed to Stoick.

"It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance chief Stoick." Elsa said calmly.

"Aye, same to you, Queen Elsa. I trust my son has taken care of your needs?" Stoick asked.

"Yes. Hiccup has been wonderful. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead." Elsa said softly returning to her upright position now.

"That's my boy!" Stoick laughed as he gave Hiccup a noogie. Hiccup struggled to get out of his father's strong grip.

"Yes, he saved me from the cold waters. He and his dragon. He's given me a tour and its been amazing here. Nothing like I have at home..." Elsa said as she watched Hiccup get free and move beside Toothless.

"Well I'm sure my son can you a lift home whenever you're ready. Until then, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Stoick said.

"Thank you Chief Stoick. I am honored to be here." Elsa said with a smile.

"Alright. Well son, I have work to do. You're relieved as Acting Chief. You did good son, I'm proud of you." Stoick said. Hiccup nodded in thanks. Stoick then left the house as Hiccup sat down in relief.

"Thank Thor that's over..." Hiccup sighed out. Elsa chuckled. "I swear...My father better stick around because I'm not built to be a full time Chief..." Hiccup laughed as he sat up now. Toothless jumped around happily licking his rider. "Hey cut it out bud! I know, I know. You want to stretch your wings..." Hiccup said softly as Toothless crooned in response. Hiccup got up now as he rubbed Toothless's head and looked up at Elsa. "Do you want to come with us? We're going to fly to the Academy." Hiccup asked her. Elsa's face fell now, she didn't want to keep saying no or Hiccup might get suspicious.

"I–I'd love to...its just my hands...are cold! Yes...I was wondering if you had any gloves?" Elsa asked him with a smile.

"Yeah! I should have some around here. Gimme a sec." Hiccup said as he began to move around the room to find a pair of gloves for her, "Hahaha, found them" Hiccup said offering to them to her. Elsa slipped them on smiling.

"They are perfect. Thank you. Yes I think I'll take that ride now..." Elsa giggled.

"Well alright then bud. Lets get outside and saddle up." Hiccup said as Toothless barged outside happily jumping up and down excitedly. Hiccup followed outside with Elsa in tow. Hiccup got Toothless's gear out and began getting it ready to ride. "Still want to ride in front or behind me?" Hiccup asked her.

"I–I think for the first time I'd like to ride in front..." Elsa said gently. Hiccup climbed on and scooched back again. He offered his hand to Elsa to pull her up on to the saddle. Elsa took a deep breath and took Hiccup's hand, he pulled her up in a quick motion, as she was now sitting on the saddle in front of Hiccup who just locked his leg in place and opened Toothless's tail up.

"Alright, I'll handle everything, just hang on tightly to these two handle. Alright Toothless, lets go!" Hiccup called out. Toothless let out a roar of delight as he leapt up and took to the skies. Elsa closed her eyes holding tightly to the spot Hiccup instructed her too.

"Elsa...Open your eyes. I promise you won't fall." Hiccup said gently. Elsa slowly opened her eyes seeing them flying near the clouds smoothly.

"Wow...I never imagined..." Elsa said.

"I know. It was the same for me the first time I rode him, and Astrid." Hiccup sighed a bit. A few turns later an about 15 minutes they reached the Academy and landed gently. "I'm officially off Chief duty gang." Hiccup announced to them as he got off Toothless and then helped Elsa.

"Thank Thor...Fishlegs just gives us lectures!" Ruffnut sighed.

"I do not..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Woah, who is the new girl? Is she training with us?" Tuffnut asked moving near Elsa now.

"Her name is Elsa, and no she's not Tuff. Well unless you want to?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Elsa.

"I–I think I'll just...watch for now." Elsa replied shyly.

"Alright. Let me introduce you. Guys, this is Elsa. She's the one who was shipwrecked. I'm sure Astrid told you...And Elsa this is Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the jokers. This is Fishlegs, he's our knowledge guy. Then there is Snotlout my overly competitive cousin...and finally, Astrid." Hiccup introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hiccup has told me so much the last few days, he's lucky to have such good friends and...uh girlfriend? Right Astrid?..." Elsa asked a bit nervous to bring that up again.

"Yeah, I am." Astrid remarked with her arms over her chest sadly. Elsa only looked away.

"So what are we doing today?" Fishlegs asked.

"I thought we'd practice dragon calls and hand signals. Its been a while, right gang?" Hiccup said.

"Finally...no more reading!" Ruffnut breathed out.

"Alright alright, lets just get to work..." Hiccup sighed. Elsa stayed against the wall as she watched all the riders work with their dragons. It was an hour later before Hiccup walked over to Elsa. "So what do you think? You want to give it a shot?" Hiccup asked her.

"G–give what a shot?" Elsa asked.

"Training a dragon. Come on it'll be easy and we're all here to help ya a long." Hiccup said.

"Oh–I don't know about that...These guys are...pretty big...and I don't think that one and that one like me very much..." Esla said pointing to Hookfang and Stormfly.

"Hiccup, here's an idea. Let her train a Terrible Terror. It's a great starter dragon for anyone!" Fishlegs suggested.

"Excuse me, a what?" Elsa asked blinking a bit.

"Yeah...that's not a bad idea actually." Hiccup said as he moved over to a small pen and opened it slowly. "Its okay Elsa...I promise you're safe..." Hiccup said offering his hand to her. Elsa took his hand, she didn't know why but she felt safe with him, protected, and she felt like she could control her magic perfectly. Perhaps it was fear that she would hurt him like she had to Anna or that he made her believe in herself. Hiccup brought her close inside. "These guys are perfect because they are adorable and grow no larger than a common house cat." Hiccup told her.

"They are cute...what do I do?" Elsa asked.

"Pick one. Whichever one you want, Elsa." Hiccup said. Elsa looked at then different little ones running around, she spotted one sitting in the back by itself, it was a light blue and white one with almost white eyes and black irises. The pattern looked like snowflakes on it's body and wings. Elsa moved towards it and took a deep breath.

"Hey there little one...I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm a friend..." Elsa whispered. The Terror moved a bit and looked at her curiously. Elsa took her hand out of the glove and offered it for the dragon to sniff, she wasn't afraid of it. The dragon sniffed her carefully then made a small sound of contentment. "This one...this is the one Hiccup." Elsa smiled as the dragon jumped in to her arms and licked her face, Elsa giggled some. She cuddled it in a hug.

"That one is a female. Must, the colors are so different." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Well, why don't you start by giving her a name?" Hiccup suggested.

"Hm..." Elsa thought as she rubbed the dragon's belly, it purred contently. "Snowflake." Elsa smiled gently.

"It's a fire breathing dragon, and she names it after the complete opposite? Come Hiccup, she's not cut out for this." Astrid said. Snowflake stood on Elsa's shoulder and shot an ice beam at Astrid who barely had time to dodge the blast.

"Woah! I've never seen a terrible terror do that before..." Fishlegs said approaching the dragon slowly.

"Yeah, right. It must be a different kind of Terrible Terror...Like a...Snow Terror." Hiccup smiled. Snowflake comfortably rested in Elsa's arms now. Astrid got up and growled a bit.

"Seems I'm just fine to do this...Astrid." Elsa said as she lightly scratched under the chin of Snowflake. Elsa wasn't one to get snotty but she was growing tired of Astrid's behavior around her specifically. "Perhaps I'm more in touch with dragons than you first thought." Elsa added now she looked to Hiccup. "Start you teaching, dragon trainer." Elsa said with a giggle.

"Well alright then! It seems you've already bonded too. That's usually the second step. Next would be flying but obviously she's to little to be ridden so I guess you can do hand signals and dragons calls like we were."Hiccup smiled at her. A squawking sound brought Hiccup from his thoughts, he saw Astrid leaving on Stormfly and he sighed some. "I don't know that I'm going to do with her..." Hiccup said.

"It's alright Hiccup. I think she's just mad because...I can do this so naturally and that perhaps I was right about naming my dragon Snowflake and having it be that she can in fact well shoot snow and ice." Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah...I'll talk to her later on. Right now, class is still in session. So lets get to work gang, you too Elsa. If you need any help...?" Hiccup began.

"I'll ask." Elsa finished as she moved to an open spot in the ring and placed Snowflake down and began to work with her. "Alright girl...Lets try...Um..." Elsa drew a blank as she looked to Hiccup who was working on battle ready with Toothless. "Battle Ready, Snowflake!" Elsa said. Snowflake instantly got into a fight stance as she snarled. "Good girl!...How about...Ice Beam!" Elsa tried now. Snowflake arched back and shot an ice beam out of her mouth freezing a bit of the floor. "Flurry!" Elsa called out. She didn't know what it would do but she was willing to try anything. Snowflake seemed to understand as she flapped her wings and circled around Elsa, opening her mouth she let out a flurry of snow flakes around Elsa. "Wow...you and are I a lot alike..." Elsa said as she touched the snowflakes falling down.

"She's a natural alright..." Snotlout said leaning against Hookfang watching Elsa work with her dragon. Hiccup and the others had stopped to watch too.

"Alright Snowflake! I think that's good for one day." Elsa smiled as she let the dragon sit on her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek. Elsa noticed everyone watching her now and blushed slightly. "S–something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"No! Not at all, Elsa. Its just amazing how well you two work together...You're so in sync like Toothless and I are." Hiccup said smiling.

"Well me and Snowflake are a lot a like..."Elsa smiled.

"How is that?" Fishlegs asked. This was the moment of truth, deciding to tell them about her powers. They trusted her with their dragons. And she could trust them with her powers.

"I–if I tell you...will you keep it a secret?" Elsa asked them.

"Of course we will..." Hiccup smiled, the rest nodded. Elsa sighed now as she placed Snowflake down.

"Here goes..." Elsa took the gloves off and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and stomped her foot down, the spot froze and then encased the whole arena floor in ice. Hiccup held on to Toothless for support so he wouldn't fall as Elsa then shot a snow blast in to the sky, just at the top of the arena cage and it exploded softly in to a light snowfall. "I can control ice and snow...its my...magic." Elsa said. The group just stood there in shock watching the snow fall unsure of what to say. They weren't scared, just shocked and amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Three: Unafraid.

No one had the words to describe what they were feeling as they saw Elsa preform her magic abilities. Astrid was watching from above, she narrowed her eyes seeing how amazed Hiccup looked at Elsa'a magic. Astrid flew in now and landed slow so she didn't slip in the ice. "She's a witch! No human can do that!" Astrid yelled pointing to Elsa. That took Elsa back to the day of her coronation, she stepped back slowly.

"No...! You don't...understand. I–I born...with these...I–I don't know why. But...I'm not a witch, I promise..." Elsa said quickly.

"Oh that makes it better! And they let you be queen of your country? I would of ordered you to death!" Astrid yelled at her. Elsa closed her eyes and put her hands to her ears to block out Astrid's voice. The snow flurry began to pick up now. Hiccup ran in carefully and stood between the two.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, he was shocked by his girlfriends harsh words. "Who cares if she has powers, she's not dangerous." Hiccup said. Astrid didn't like that.

"So you're defending her?! Hiccup, we suffer 9 months of snow and hail the other 3! We don't need a snow/ice wielding monster living here with us!" Astrid yelled at him. Hiccup stood up straight now.

"Astrid she was only showing us what she could do! She trusted us with her secret! Now knock it off!" Hiccup argued back.

"Its not natural, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"Oh for the love of...Astrid we ride DRAGONS! We were at war for 300 years with them and now they are our best friends! Vikings on the backs of Dragons, isn't natural either! So what. All of us have something special in us! I was able end a war between Vikings and Dragons because I was able to see them differently. Fishlegs has extensive dragon knowledge. Snotlout is competative. And the twins are well...the twins. You are one of the best female fighters and dragon riders around. So what if Elsa was born with ice and snow magic! Its just a her talent as far as I'm concerned!" Hiccup yelled back. Elsa was in shock, she opened her eyes and lowered her hands now. She saw Hiccup standing in front of her, defending her. The snow slowed to a simple fall now. "I don't know what is with you lately Astrid. But I don't like it." Hiccup said firmly.

"Yeah we ride Dragons, she control ice and snow. She can bury us in a blizzard whenever she wants!" Astrid yelled.

"No! I'd never do that." Elsa tried to defend herself.

"Elsa no. You don't have to explain yourself to her. I know you'd never do that to us. You're to kind." Hiccup said gently.

"See there you go again Hiccup, defending her over me, your girlfriend!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't give you the right to go around accusing people of things they wouldn't do! Being my girlfriend means I love you and I care for you and I would defend you, if you were actually right about this. But you're not. Elsa wouldn't hurt us! For once in your life, Astrid. You're Wrong!" Hiccup yelled back, this time his voice was a lot louder and deeper. Their friends stepped back some, no one had heard Hiccup yell like that, especially at Astrid. Silence fell between them now, both looking at one another angrily.

"Some chief you are. Won't even protect the people you claim to care about. Well, I won't sit around and freeze to death because of her! I'm telling your dad. He won't want a witch on Berk..." Astrid said backing up as she went to run out of the Academy. Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Hiccup...Why don't I just go back to Arrendelle?...I–I don't want to do this again..." Elsa said softly looking down. Hiccup looked at her now.

"No, Elsa...Astrid is just jealous. She'll get over it. My dad won't care because you can control your powers." Hiccup smiled softly to her.

"No Hiccup...I can't." Elsa sighed now.

"What do you mean, looks fine to me?" Hiccup said. Elsa moved beside Snowflake and stroked her head lightly. "I never told you my past...But I should before you make the call to have me stay here..." Elsa looked down.

"Elsa, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise." Hiccup said.

"I've had my powers since I was born. When Anna and I were little we always played in the palace throne room before the sun would come up. I'd always make it snow like how I did here. Anna and I had the best times then..but one day while she was jumping from snow pile to pile...I slipped, she jumped and would of gotten hurt, I tried to shoot out another pile for her to land on but...I missed and hit her head. She fell unconscious and a white strand of hair appeared in red hair. My parents came running in and Anna was ice cold. We rushed of to the trolls nearby the palace grounds. The elder said that we were lucky it was her head, and not her heart because it wouldn't be so easy to fix but the head could be persuaded..." Elsa closed her eyes now. "The elder did some kind of magic and removed all the memories of my magic from Anna's mind...but he left all the fun we had together. The elder told me that my power would only grow, that there was beauty in it but also great danger and that I had to control it or fear would be my enemy. My father insisted I could learn to control it. Once we returned to the palace...My father ordered a reduced staff, locking the gates, and my limit contact with people as much as possible...We kept my powers a secret from everyone...including Anna. She was taken out of my room...She never understood why. I was always kept alone in my room...I was about 5 when this all happened, My father put gloves on me and said 'See, conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show...' As I got older I used to plead my parents not to come near me, because I was afraid to hurt them. Anna always wanted to play with me but I stayed away from her. Afraid to hurt her again..." Elsa sighed sadly. These were painful memories to Elsa and Hiccup could see that.

"So that's why you wanted to wear the gloves when we rode on Toothless..." Hiccup pointed out. Elsa nodded to him softly.

"So...what happened next?" Fishlegs asked her.

"Well when I was 15...my parents had to leave the kingdom to attend the wedding of Princess Rapunzel and Eugene...But...their ship never made it there. They were all killed in a big storm...I was so scared and upset to leave my room, that I didn't even attend the funerals...I remember screaming so loud with sadness that I...froze my bedroom. Snow everywhere...Anna came to the room after the funeral...Oh she was so sad and I couldn't comfort her. She even sang that day...I still remember how sad she was. She knocked on my door slowly, saying my name. She sang, 'Please I know you're in there...People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying too, I'm right out here for you, please let me in...We only have each other, its just you and me. Tell me what are we gonna do...Do you want to build a snowman?..' I only remember ignoring her, and crying in my room the rest of the day. My back was to the door, and so was hers on the other side. Then...3 years later, I had come of age to take the throne as Arrendelle's queen..." Elsa said. By now, Astrid had returned with Stoick and a few others behind them looking around the Academy taking it all in. Elsa stopped and Hiccup got up quickly.

"See Stoick, I told you. She's the one who did all this!" Astrid said. Stoick looked around nodding.

"Yes I can see that Astrid..." Stoick said slowly.

"Dad...before you say anything..." Hiccup was stopped by Stoick putting his hand up.

"Before I make any decisions...I would like to hear the rest of the story." Stoick said. Hiccup sighed in relief as Astrid became angry again.

"What! Are you kidding me?!"Astrid yelled. Stoick faced her now.

"I understand your fear, Astrid. But, the last time I took action without listening...I nearly lost my son. So...Before I make any type of decision, I would like to hear the whole story. Go on, Queen Elsa." Stoick said to her. Hiccup smiled to his father and looked back at Elsa now.

"Oh...very well. Being the coronation I had no choice but to open the gates to the public. Anna was so excited since the gates hadn't been opened in over 10 years since that day. Anna still had the white strand in her hair...My constant reminder of what my magic did to her...Anna was running around in shock of the windows being open, the palace being set up for coronation Still singing. I watched from the windows trying to calm down, I was nervous. I hadn't faced the public in so long. Even myself began to sing, 'Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be...Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show...Make one wrong move and everyone will know...But its only for today. Its agony to wait...tell the guards to open up...the gates...'. It was incredibly nerve wracking...But we made it through the ceremony. I was terrified because I had to remove my gloves to hold two things without the glows. My powers started up and I began to panic but they announced me queen and I quickly put them down, slipping my gloves on before anyone noticed. Then it was the party, me watching everyone have fun. Anna and I got to talk for a bit until she wished we could always have it be like this. I yelled at her that it couldn't. She got upset and walked off. Anna returned while I was greeting guests, thanking them for coming. She was with a man, a prince from the Southern Isles...Anna had come to ask for my blessing in their marriage." Elsa laughed a little.

"Wait did she meet that prince guy that night at the party?" Snotlout asked in shock.

"Yes, which is why I denied her my blessing...She of course became upset. We fought, me trying to tell her she couldn't marry a man she just met. Anna told me that you could if it was true love. I asked her what she knew about true love. She said more than you. All I knew how to do was shut people out...I again told her that my answer was no. I ordered the guards to close the gates because the party was over. Anna grabbed my glove and I demanded it back. She begged me not to because she couldn't live like this anymore. I told her to leave if she wanted too. Anna just didn't stop, she kept asking why I shut people out, pushed them away. Finally when she asked what I was so afraid of, I snapped. I whipped around yelling enough as I shot ice spikes from my hand. In fear of all the talking going in, I ran. When I got outside, people were there congratulating me on my becoming queen...I tried to tell everyone to stay back but they just kept going. I backed up and froze a fountain...that's when it fell silent...People began to back away. The duke called me a monster and I begged them to stay away, I accidentally shot a blast at him. Anna came out, I ran again. This time to the Fiord, our palace sits on a body of water, around it with on one bridge to and from...I didn't have anywhere to go and they were coming. I backed up and found that when I stepped on water, it froze...So, I turned and ran. Leaving an ice bridge on the water. I headed for the North Mountain. On that mountain...I finally let it go, I even sang about it. I stopped hiding my magic because I was alone in those snowy mountains. I built and ice castle for myself...But my sister, she was persistent. She came looking for me with some man named Kristoff and his reindeer Sven." Elsa got a few looks on confusion. "I'll tell you later..." She smiled some.

"She made a castle of ice! Are we really going to let her stay here!?" Astrid yelled.

"Oh for the love of Thor, Astrid. Shut up! And let her finish the story!" Ruffnut said with a groan. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you, Ruffnut...Well my sister tried to convince me to come back and I refused...She told me that when I ran off, I set off an eternal winter. I froze the water and it was in a never ending snow...This made me feel worse and I wanted Anna to leave. She kept telling me that we could figure it out together...I didn't listen. And when I lost it again...I shot a blast out and it struck Anna in the chest. I didn't know how bad it was until later on. Hans, the prince that Anna wanted to marry came with his men, they captured me and returned me to Arrendelle, locked up in metal shackles. I froze them and broke free...I ran away again but there was a blizzard, caused by me..." Elsa looked down sadly. Astrid stood there mouth agape in shock no one was doing anything.

"See! She can cause a blizzard!" Astrid said pointing to Elsa now.

"Astrid one more word out of you and you'll be on sheep herding for the next week without your dragon." Stoick stated. Astrid shut her mouth. He motioned for Elsa to continue now.

"Hans found me, told me that I couldn't run from this. I told him to take care of my sister...He said she was dead, that I froze her heart...Hearing Anna was dead I collapsed to the ground crying. Unable to bring myself to believe it. The storm stopped, everything was falling in slow motion if you would...Like it is now." Elsa so pointing to the snow in its slow moving suspended state. "I had my back turned, Hans raised his sword to kill me. I didn't care...I heard someone yell no and touch my shoulder. The sword shattered and sent Hans back...When I looked, it was Anna. She was frozen solid, like a statue of ice. I cried, I clung to her crying. But then...she thawed out. Even the white strand was gone...I smiled, she was alive. I hugged her tightly. I asked her why she sacrificed herself for me. She told me it was because she loved me. I heard Olaf gasp and say that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart..." Elsa paused seeing their confused faces. "Oh...Olaf is little snowman that I created with my powers...It...brought him to life I guess...He'd been traveling with Anna and Kristoff up the mountain." Elsa explained. They all nodded and she continued. "That is when I understood...Love was the answer. Love will thaw. Knowing that I was able to stop the eternal winter and bring back summer. The kingdom accepted me, even asked me to use my powers from time to time. I was their queen again. Hans was sent back to his country in chains for nearly killing me...Ever since then...I've never had problems controlling my powers..." Elsa said.

"That's a lie! Your powers picked up when I called you a witch! You can't control them when you're scared!" Astrid yelled.

"The only reason I get scared is because I've already dealt with this! I don't want to be hated again because of what I can't stop. I was born with these powers. There is nothing I can do to stop them but accept it and keep going with life! I got scared because you're trying to make me seem like this awful person who wants to destroy you all. I don't! Hiccup saved my life, why would I ever so anything to hurt him!?" Elsa yelled to her angrily now. She sighed calming down and facing Stoick with a bow. "I apologize for my outburst Chief...I can give you my word that I would never harm anyone of your people, or dragons...But...you're the Chief and if you would like me gone...I will go..." Elsa said slowly. Hiccup looked to his dad now. Stoick looked at Hiccup, then to Elsa, finally he smiled.

"I told you that you could stay before...And my answer still hasn't changed Queen Elsa. You are still welcome to stay here with us." Stoick said.

"Really?!" Astrid yelled angrily now throwing her ax off in rage, it flew through the air and headed for Hiccup. Elsa gasped as she shot out her hand raising an ice wall which stopped the ax from hitting him. Elsa panted now, Hiccup looked at her, then to the ice wall, one that just saved his life. Astrid instantly backed up realizing what she'd nearly done in her rage.

"Hiccup, are you alright..." Elsa asked as she moved beside Hiccup now, a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup shook a bit to give himself a chance to process what just happened. He looked at the ax which was inches from hitting in the neck, then he looked at Astrid in shock, then it turned to anger.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Hiccup finally said.

"Oh Gods...Hiccup I'm..." Astrid was cut off by Hiccup putting a hand up to her. His green eyes were full of shock confusion, but mostly anger and disappointment.

"Astrid...No. Just...no. You think Elsa will hurt me? You're so afraid of her powers and everyone's decision to like her that you just threw an ax carelessly in your anger! You would of hit me! Elsa's oh so dangerous magic...just saved your boyfriend's life. Now will you just...stay away from me for a while...Elsa...thank you." Hiccup breathed out to her. Toothless growled at Astrid, and moved beside Hiccup now wrapping his tail around Hiccup as a warning for her to stay back from him.

"Are you okay son?" Stoick asked now. Hiccup nodded and Stoick faced Astrid, "You've gone to far Astrid. I made the call that the queen was safe to be around and you didn't stop. You leave me no choice, I am grounding you from dragon riding for a week, and you will now be rounding up all the farm animals and helping Bucket and Mulch get wool, eggs, fish, and milk to stock up for winter. Now I believe you have some work to do...Snotlout. See to it that Stormfly is put in her pen please and take her for a ride once a day." Stoick said firmly. Astrid put her head down and walked out of the Academy ring sadly, and she was mad too. She wasn't done, she wanted Elsa gone and she would figure out a way to make that happen. "Are you sure you're alright?" Stoick asked again.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I guess just grateful and well...worried. Astrid seems...off. She never got this bad, even when Heather took Stormfly..." Hiccup sighed. Stoick patted his back a few times.

"I'll be honest son, it looks like jealousy to me." Stoick said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that..." Hiccup mentioned as he looked at Astrid's axe still stuck in the ice wall Elsa had built. "I'll talk to her later...I think she can sit with her thoughts a while..." Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless's head.

"That was some quick thinking with the ice wall, Elsa." Fishlegs said now admiring it.

"I–I didn't want to see Hiccup get hurt...I just did it out of instinct..." Elsa said gently.

"Well I appreciate it...You saved my boys life and anyone who does that, magic or not is okay with me. You're welcome here as long ya like." Stoick smiled. Elsa bowed her head in thanks to him.

"So can we see some more of your magic?...I mean we all know now so...?" Tuffnut asked. Elsa nodded with a smile.

"Of course. If that is alright with you, Chief Stoick?" Elsa asked him.

"Aye. I'd like to see some more myself! Have at it lass." Stoick laughed, there was some cheering behind him from other villagers. Elsa smiled, she saw Hiccup and just wrapped her arms around him happily. It surprised him.

"Thank you Hiccup. Thank you so much!" Elsa was happy, they all accepted her except Astrid that is. But Elsa didn't care, Hiccup stood up for her, against his own girlfriend to prove Elsa wasn't a danger. Elsa was prepared to run again, but something stopped her. She wasn't afraid, she learned that people who were truly her friends, and cared would stand with her and defend her. Just like Anna had. Elsa wasn't afraid of anything with Hiccup around, he was the one that had saved her. They both had hard pasts and when they finally stopped worrying what everyone else would think, they both made it out on top and loved by their people.

"Its no problem Elsa, I'm just glad you can be you." Hiccup said to her. "Now lets see the magic in you! Let it go!" Hiccup cheered with the others in the area.

"Alright alright. I will." Elsa laughed.

"I want to see this ice castle of yours! How did you build a castle!?" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Well that might be hard to do in here..." Elsa said.

"What about up there on the cliff, it's a lot colder." Fishlegs pointed to it.

"I think that will be perfect." Elsa smiled at them. She certainly hoped she could do it twice. Hiccup climbed on Toothless and offered his hand to her.

"I can get you there faster?" Hiccup smiled. Elsa took his hand and he pulled her up on to Toothless again. "Lets go bud!" Hiccup called out. Toothless spread his wings and took off in to the sky.

"Go on son. We'll be right there!" Stoick called as he got on Skullcrusher and followed. The other dragon riders did the same after Snotlout put Stormfly in her pen and locked it. As Hiccup was flying up with Toothless, he smiled seeing Elsa in front of him enjoying the wind in her face. She spread out her hands and let a small blast of snow go, it popped and spread out letting them fly through it happily. Landing on the cliff, Hiccup noticed it and got off Toothless. "I forgot about this break in the rocks..." Hiccup said, the others landed beside him.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that..." Elsa said as she slipped off and landed.

"So can we hear you sing! You said you sang when you finally let your magic go...Can we hear it?" Tuffnut asked.

"I suppose so. Alright everyone...stand back..." Elsa said as she took a deep breath and took one more look at Hiccup before she began with a smile. "Now remember...I sang this after 10 years of being locked up and unable to use my powers...It's a little sad in the beginning." Elsa told them.

"Its okay. Just be you!" Hiccup yelled to her. Elsa smiled happily facing forward. She closed her eyes.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried..." Elsa looked down. Then she looked up with a bit more determination in her eyes. Hiccup and the others watched joy. Elsa began walking slowly.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know...Well now they know!" Elsa sang out as she took off her other glove, as it re-doing what she did that day. Elsa let her magic go as she continued to sing with a smile.

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on...The cold never bothered me anyway..." She softened now as she took off the outer coat she was wearing, it flew back and Hiccup caught it. Elsa giggled some as she kept walking near the edge of the cliff.

"Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all...!" Elsa ran towards the edge now.

"Its time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through..." She sang as she shot her magic from her hands making half a bridge of frosty ice towards the other side. She smiled looking at it.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for meee...I'm freeeee!" She sang out as she stepped on the bridge and it began to smooth out where she stepped. Getting excited she put her hands out and ran across singing still.

"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand..." She yelled stomping her foot down as a large snowflake pattern appeared and spread from under her foot. "And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on..." She said as she crouched down and slowly rose rising her hands as large pillars of ice rose from the ground, her on the platform she had made.

"Woah..." Everyone gasped watching her. Elsa smiled as she continued dancing around as she made ice pillars and a chandelier.

"My power flurries through the air in to the ground...My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around...And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!..." Elsa stopped suddenly.

"I'm never going back..." She reached up and took off her small crown. She looked at Hiccup, then at the crown before smiling wide. "The past is in the paaassst!" Elsa yelled out in song tossing her crown off the cliff. She reached up and pulled her hair ties out letting the braid fall down.

"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawwwn..." She sang as she combed her hair back with her fingers as it stayed in place when she moved her braid over her left shoulder. "Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" Elsa sang out as she held out her arms as a light of snow encased her arm and changed her outfit in to the dress with the cape of snowflakes. She walked towards the balcony which faced Hiccup and the group of Vikings watching in pure amazement.

"Here I stand, in the light of daaay. Let the storm rage oooooonnnnn!" She paused looked down at Hiccup now with a smile. "The cold never bothered me anyway..." Elsa finished singing softly.

"That is...just wow..." Snotlout said looking in shock. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew up on to the balcony to her. He smiled at her as they landed.

"So what do you think?..." Elsa asked him lightly.

"There are no words for this..." Hiccup said still in amazement. "You have an amazing gift Elsa. Treasure it." Hiccup said softly.

"I'm learning too..." Elsa said gently looking in to Hiccup's eyes with a soft smile. He reached behind him and pulled out her crown piece she'd tossed.

"I figured you only threw it for effect so I caught it for you..." Hiccup said handing it to her. Elsa blushed slightly.

"In my kingdom, whoever holds the crown for the queen is supposed to place it on her head..." Elsa said softly. Hiccup chuckled some as he lifted the crown and placed it back in the spot she had it in.

"There you are my queen. Back where it belongs." Hiccup said gently. Elsa smiled at him as she once again wrapped her arms around him, this time around his waist resting her head on his chest. Hiccup flinched a bit at her sudden action but he closed his eyes and raised his arms to hug her back. It was peaceful as the sun was beginning to set now, there was a beautiful view from the ice castle balcony. Fishlegs flew up on Meatlug smiling.

"Hey, they chief said its time to eat. Come on you two!" Fishlegs announced.

"Oh. I guess we better get down there then." Elsa said a bit surprised coming out of the hug now and looking at Fishlegs.

"Chief's orders!" Fishlegs said flying off. Hiccup laughed as he lead Elsa over to Toothless and jumped on him, Elsa climbed on and held tightly to the metal bars on Toothless's saddle as they took to the sky and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Four: Found Out.

It had been 2 weeks since Elsa arrived and won the hearts of all the villagers with her magic, sure it was different and unexplainable but Elsa was still kind and caring to all, even the dragons. Snowflake, her dragon never left her side. Hiccup and Astrid had been fighting more and more, and Elsa felt like it was her fault but Hiccup assured her that it wasn't. Elsa still stayed with Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless. Elsa today was training her own dragon, one she could fly on but the question remained of which dragon she'd choose to ride. Hiccup hadn't come home that night, Elsa was worried but Stoick insisted was fine because he had Toothless. Even Gobber had backed that statement up. Elsa was getting dressed in her Viking attire, Hiccup had designed it himself and the seamstress of the village made as a gift from Hiccup to her. Elsa met Stoick outside who was on Skullcrusher, he was giving her a ride to the academy which is where Hiccup had told Elsa to meet him in the morning after breakfast. Elsa climbed up on Skullcrushed and sat behind Stoick holding on tightly, it was different than sitting on Toothless. Stoick had his dragon lift up and take off to the academy it wasn't a long flight, upon arriving they both saw Hiccup in there with a few different looking dragons. Elsa got off when Skullcrusher landed and walked up to Hiccup smiling.

"What is all this?" Elsa asked him.

"Well, I know how much you like the snow scene, so I stayed up all night finding some of the dragons we ride in colors I know you'd like. Over here is a Monstrous Nightmare. Then here is a Deadly Nadder. Zippleback's and Gronckle's are harder to work with and I noticed that you were always admiring Hookfang and Stormfly when they were in here training. So...I brought a few for you to try out." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Oh my...Hiccup you didn't have to do this..." Elsa said a little surprised that he'd gone out of his way just for her. She could see the bags under his eyes from staying up, she felt bad now.

"Don't even worry about it." Hiccup smiled wide. Astrid rolled her eyes, mimicking Hiccup talking about how he found certain colored dragons for Elsa. She sighed heavily leaning on Stormfly, she was glad she was off grounding but was still watching herself so it wouldn't happen again. Elsa smiled and moved towards the Nadder's first, looking at the 3 of them before looking at the Monstrous Nightmares, there was only 2.

"This is a tough decision..." Elsa laughed a bit.

"Just go with which feels right, like what you did with Snowflake." Fishlegs chimed in smiling. Elsa's eyes fell on a Nadder who hard sky blue eyes, and black irises. Elsa took in that this nadder had a white underside, dark blue on its back, light blue circle and wave patterns on its wings and down the tail was white and dark blue. Elsa smiled as she placed her hand out like with Snowflake and stayed on the side so the Nadder would be able to see her remembering what Hiccup explained about Nadder's having a blind spot directly in front of them. The Nadder sniffed Elsa's hand and pressed its nose to her hand with a purr. Elsa breathed heavily smiling, it had worked.

"H–hah...look Hiccup...she accepted me!" Elsa said excitedly as she pet her lightly.

"Good job, Elsa. Now I think you know what you have to do next..." Hiccup smiled at her leaning against Toothless.

"I know...Name her, right?" Elsa asked as Hiccup nodded to her. "Lets see..." Elsa pondered a moment then it clicked. "I think I'll call you Arctica..." Elsa said gently looking in the dragons eyes now, she squawked with joy as it nuzzled against Elsa's face.

"I'd say she likes it." Fishlegs smiled now. Gobber came in with a covered wagon smiling.

"Queen Elsa, under Hiccup's command I have made you something for you and your dragon to enjoy. Hiccup had a good feeling you'd pick a Nadder so I made you this!" Gobber said pulled the cover off revealing a saddle for her.

"Oh my frozen stars...its beautiful..." Elsa breathed out. It was a leather saddle built to a Nadder's body type. There were two metal stirrups hanging from either side of it. The leather was brown but painted a sky blue, it was shined and polished with embroidered with small snowflakes and painted white. The polish was to make sure the paint didn't fade. It had a two saddle bags, one on each side, and a small storage compartment on the back. And in front was a handle for her to hold on to while flying. Elsa teared up and began to cry lightly. Hiccup...it's...amazing. I love it, thank you!" Elsa cried hugging him. Astrid cleared her throat.

"Are we going to get to flying anytime today, Hiccup?" Astrid said in a sarcastic calm tone. Hiccup rolled his eyes now and ignored her.

"Yes, I agree with Astrid actually. I want to fly..." Elsa smiled at him.

"Alright then. Lets get this saddle on Arctica..." Hiccup said as he went over to lift the saddle and place it on Arctica who was already crouched down so Hiccup could put it on her. Hiccup got it on and latched up. "Okay, and there we go. Well Elsa, give it a shot." Hiccup said to her. Elsa nodded as she put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up. She sat down slowly and put her foot in the other stirrup, he leaned a bit and put her hands on the handles. Elsa took a deep breath and looked down at Hiccup as Arctica stood up fully now.

"It feels great. Comfortable and easy to move on, I'll have to lean to tell her where I want to go right? I–I remember from flying with you and Toothless." Elsa smiled some. Hiccup got on Toothless and moved beside her.

"That's right. You pay attention well." Hiccup said. "Alright, now to get her to fly...you're going to want to give her a little nudge on the side, then lean forward slightly and she'll fly out of the academy. Elsa nodded as she took a deep breath once more and gave a little nudge with her foot. Arctica squawked some and began flapping her wings, Elsa smiled happily then held on as she slowly leaned forward and Arctica headed to the academy exit, tucking her wings in they were out and in the air.

"Hah...hahaha, Hiccup I did it! I'm flying, we're flying!" Elsa said excitedly as Toothless flew up beside her.

"Good job. You're a natural dragon rider, and an official one now!" Hiccup said. Astrid and the other's zoomed past them on their dragons. "In a rush?" He sighed. "Don't worry, we can go slow." Hiccup said to Elsa.

"I think I've been on enough flights to handle you all...Lets go Arctica! Show em what you got!" Elsa said. Another squawk and they were gone.

"Wow, she's fast! Lets go bud!" Hiccup said fixing his hair before Toothless took off after them, it didn't take him long to catch up to Arctica and Elsa.

"This is amazing!" Elsa yelled happily as she leaned all the way left and Arctica did a spin in the air. "Woohoo!" She cheered patting the Nadder's head softly. After two hours of flying, they landed back in the academy all talking and having fun except Astrid who was fuming because Hiccup had stayed beside Elsa the whole time. Astrid stayed by Stormfly and fed her quietly. Hiccup and Elsa climbed off their dragons laughing. "This has been the best day, I've had since I was little...Thank you for everything Hiccup." Elsa said gently.

"You're welcome, Elsa." Hiccup said smiling. Stoick came in the academy now, he looked serious. Behind him were some guards dressed in different clothing. "Hey dad...what's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah well son, these guys arrived while you were out. They are from Elsa's country..." Stoick began but was cut short when a small female with orange braided hair came running through and tackled Elsa down crying.

"ELSA!" The girl yelled.

"A–Anna!? What are you..? How did you get here?" Elsa asked quickly, she was happy yes but confused. Anna let go and stood up with Elsa now.

"You've been gone almost 3 weeks. The men returned from the ship in the life boat, they said you were missing. I have been searching since. And then I spotted your...melting ice castle up there..and here you are! I've been so worried!" Anna stated wiping her eyes.

"Anna...I'm fine, as you can see. I've been here, safe and sound." Elsa smiled at her. Anna now took in the sights around her, and saw the dragons, as expected she freaked out hiding behind Elsa now. "Oh, Anna relax. They won't hurt you...They are friendly...Hiccup taught me that and look, this one is mine. Her name is Arctica, we just came back from the best first flight ever...and...what's wrong?" Elsa stopped upon seeing her sister's confused face, then it fell to sadness.

"Elsa...I'm glad you have had fun here, that seems crazy to say but...What about...Arrendelle?...You know, your kingdom because you're the queen." Anna stated slowly. Elsa's smile faded slowly. Yes, that was right. She was still the queen and had been spending her time here on Berk.

"She's right, Elsa...You should be getting back home, shouldn't you?..." Astrid pointed out with a grin almost.

"I–I...yes...I should be...But...Arctica...and Snowflake?..." Elsa stated now looking to Hiccup.

"Take her with you, she's your dragon now...Once you have a bond, it doesn't break." Hiccup said to her.

"Elsa...are you...hesitating?" Anna asked her now.

"I suppose I am, Anna. I've been here for 3 weeks, learning about this place and all it has to offer. I've...loved it. I can be...me here...But I do still have Arrendelle to think about." Elsa sighed, she had known this would come. She lowered her head. "Okay...we'll leave tomorrow at daybreak..." Elsa said quietly.

"Okay...I'll go tell the captain." Anna stated walking back with a guard.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"Yes. I've been having so much fun here I had forgotten why I left Arrendelle in the first place." Elsa laughed a bit, but it was full of sadness.

"Well you are welcome back anytime, Queen Elsa." Stoick said now as he left the academy.

"Thank you..." Elsa whispered. She put on a fake smile, "I guess I should start packing up..." Elsa said now as she got on Arctica and flew back to the village to get her things. Hiccup watched her go, Astrid was instantly on his arm smiling.

"Astrid...what are you...doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Being grateful that I have you back again...Now we can get back to our lives." Astrid smiled happily. Hiccup sighed and moved away from her now. "Wh–what's the matter?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing. I better go see if she needs any help...See you tonight." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and took off. Astrid narrowed her eyes now.

"Yo babe, you can come hang over here if you want." Snotlout called to her. Astrid turned her head slowly, then smirked. "You know Snotlout...I may just take you up on that later..." Astrid said before mounting Stormfly and flying off.

"Awkward..." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut nodded as Snotlout just stood there, surprised he didn't get punched as usual. Soon the academy cleared out. Hours later it was dark and Elsa was sitting by herself on the bed she'd been using, Arctica was cooing softly from the window, knowing something was making her rider sad.

"I–I'm okay, Arctica. Thank you for worrying sweetie..." Elsa said softly. Her dragon squawked in response. Hiccup came down the stairs now and saw Elsa looking sad.

"Can I get you anything?" Hiccup asked her.

"No, thank you. You've already done so much for me Hiccup." Elsa smiled to him. There was a knock on the door, it was Anna there when Stoick answered it.

"Oh hello again! I was just coming to get Elsa's things to load them on the boat..." Anna said smiling.

"Of course, they are right here..." Stoick said pointing to the small pile of things.

"Thank you. Elsa...? Are you going to come now or in the morning?" Anna asked softly.

"I'll come in the morning...Besides, I'll be flying on Arctica back to Arendelle..." Elsa replied to Anna now.

"Of course...I'll see you at the docks at sunrise then. Goodnight, Elsa..." Anna said.

"Night Anna..." Elsa replied as Anna left with three guards carrying Elsa's things.

Stoick decided to go outside for some air and leave Hiccup and Elsa alone, both seemed upset. Stoick already knew why Hiccup was upset. His son had fallen in love with Elsa, but wouldn't say it because he always kept it in his mind that she would have to leave one day, that day was tomorrow. Stoick stared up at the night sky, it was full of stars. He prayed to Odin that Hiccup would be alright. Inside, Hiccup sighed as Elsa looked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I told Astrid I'd come see her tonight...Don't want to with how she's been lately..." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Go on. Before she gets mad. I'll be alright here. I'll see you before I leave, won't I?" Elsa asked. Hiccup smiled to her.

"Yes. Toothless and I will be there at sunrise..." Hiccup said with a nod.

"Have fun!" Elsa called to him as Hiccup got on Toothless outside and took off to Astrid's. Elsa sighed softly as she got up and sat beside Arctica now, stroking under her chin slowly.

Hiccup went to Astrid's and knocked but no answer. He found that to be a little odd, he checked the academy. Stormfly wasn't in her pen. This meant Astrid was out somewhere. "Lets find her bud." Hiccup said. Just like that they were gone in to the night sky. They flew for most of the night before Hiccup yawned. "Alright Toothless, do your thing! If there is nothing we'll turn back." Hiccup said. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a roar. "Find them bud." Hiccup said. Toothless took off at top speed, heading to Dragon's Edge. As they landed, there was a lantern lit in Astrid's old place. 'What the heck is she doing here?...' Hiccup thought. Toothless landed silently and Hiccup got off him. He gave him a hand signal to stay put. Toothless sat down as Hiccup began to walk towards Astrid's hut. He crouched and looked inside the window slowly. What he saw made him gasp in shock. He couldn't believe it. Astrid was there with Snotlout, and they were making out. Looking to the ground he saw Hookfang and Stormfly asleep. Hiccup didn't know what to do right now. Bust them or just leave. Hiccup felt a tightness in his chest, tears actually forming in his green eyes. He knew they were having some problems, but for her to cheat on him with his cousin! That was just low almost. Hiccup lowered himself to the ground on the wood walkway slowly and quietly. He pulled out a box and held it in his hands. He was going to propose to her, once Elsa left and everything was back to normal. But this, he couldn't now. Toothless had silently made his way towards him and nudged his tear stained cheek. He knew Hiccup was upset.

It took only moments for Hiccup to stand up. He heard Astrid ssh Snotlout to be quiet. "You two can come out. I already know you're in there..." Hiccup finally said in a dull tone. Astrid's eyes widened as she looked outside to see Hiccup there sitting on Toothless. Snotlout came out now, seeing Hiccup's face he bit his lip.

"Hiccup I swear...she came on to–..." Snotlout tried to say. But Toothless snarled at them.

"I don't care. I just...don't care anymore...I only have one question, Astrid..." Hiccup paused now, Astrid looked away sadly. "Did you ever care about me?...Or was it all...just fake?" Hiccup asked.

"What? Of course I care about you! I just...I got sick of you ignoring me all the time for that woman!" Astrid yelled, Hiccup shot his head up at her now, angry tears in his eyes. Astrid backed up, she'd never seen Hiccup so angry before. Never had she seen such hate, and hurt in his eyes.

"So you cheat on me because I'm being a good host!? My dad put me in charge of making sure she was alright! He's the chief and regardless of being his son, I still have to follow what he says! I TOLD YOU THIS MANY TIMES! Did any of it matter!? Astrid, I'm son of the Chief! I'll be the Chief one day! Would you expect me to let the village fall to Valhalla just to be with you all the time?!" Hiccup asked her now.

"N–no but..." Hiccup stopped her again.

"If you wouldn't expect it then, then why now! I saw the signs and I ignored them all because I loved you! And to think I was going to...Ugh...How long has this been going on?..." Hiccup yelled clutching the box tighter now, it was dark so they couldn't see it.

"S-since your dad left for the business thing...wait...wh-what were you...going to do...Go–going to w–what?" Astrid asked him in a shaky tone. Hiccup finally stopped yelling now as he took a few deep breaths and opened Toothless's tail as the sun was beginning to rise.

"So for a month...A month you've been sneaking around and still acting like it was fine with me...Wow...how blind was I?" He sighed. He looked at her now, "You really want to know?..." Hiccup asked her in a calm tone. Hiccup tossed the box at her now and she opened it, tears instantly began to fall. "I was going to propose to you. After Elsa left today, when things were back to normal...So you can sit with that, for the rest of your life for all I care. You did something...Just stay away from me, Astrid. We're done, incase that wasn't obvious." Hiccup said in a cold tone.

"H–Hiccup please..give me another chance?!" Astrid pleaded running to him. Toothless fired a warning shot to keep her back.

"Thanks bud...at least you're loyal to me...No Astrid. It's over. You hurt me tonight in a way I never wanted to feel again..." Hiccup choked a bit. Toothless crooned sadly, "Class in cancelled today and the rest of this week. Go on, enjoy your time together. See you next week." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless's head and he took off at top speed. Astrid held the box in her hand as she dropped to the wooden cat walk crying.

"What have I done...My...jealousy...lost me Hiccup...and now he'll never forgive me..." Astrid sobbed in to her hands. Snotlout just stood there, he didn't know what to say or do.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Five: Hiccup's Pain.

Hiccup didn't remember how long they'd been flying in the air, how long he had been staring in to the early morning sky flying with Toothless. Hiccup saw the sun rising but he couldn't bring himself to go to Berk, even though he'd said he would be there to see Elsa off. Hiccup didn't want to see anyone right now, he just wanted to be alone. To sit with his thoughts a while. "Lets go to the cove bud..." Hiccup said softly. Toothless warbled in response and changed his direction to go to Raven Point where the cove was, the place and Toothless had met in and became best friends. No one else went there because it was so far from Berk's village, it was kind of a special spot. Just as they flew over the village, Elsa was coming out of the house, Stoick behind her. "I–I think that was Hiccup flying over..." Elsa stated.

Stoick looked up, "It is. There's only one Night Fury we now of and Hiccup is the rider...I wonder where he's going in such a hurry..." Stoick replied watching Hiccup and Toothless fly out of sight.

"He said he would see me on the docks, I hope nothing has happened." Elsa said softly as she got Arctica ready with her saddle, then climbed up. "I'm going to check on him..." Elsa said, "Will you inform my sister Anna that I will be there soon?" Elsa asked looking down at Stoick now.

"Of course lass." Stoick gave a nod and headed to the docks as Elsa gave Arctica a light kick and they flew off in Hiccup's direction. Stoick reached the docks and saw Anna on board waiting. "Good morning Princess Anna. I was asked to let you know that Queen Elsa will be coming soon." Stoick said with a short bow.

"Oh, its unlike her to be late..." Anna said.

"She saw my son fly off, he hadn't been home all night. I think she just wants to say goodbye to him." Stoick smiled now.

"Those two became good friends didn't they?" Anna asked now.

"Aye, that they did. Almost instantly from what I heard, I was away on business." Stoick informed her. Anna thought a moment as she stepped down the ramp and stood before the tall Viking chief before her.

"How did Elsa come to be here?" Anna asked curiously.

"Hm, well from what I understand. Elsa's ship was destroyed in a storm, Hiccup and Toothless found her in the water unconscious and alone on a few broken pieces of wood. They brought her here, took care of her. Elsa did dragon training with them, that's how she got Snowflake, the small dragon she has with her. And then she showed us her magic, my village fell in love with her, she was the talk here for days. Then yesterday, my son found her the large dragon. Arctica I think she calls it. They went on a flight and then you came for her." Stoick said looking at Anna now.

"Chief!" Came a females voice. Stoick turned to see Astrid there landing and jumping off Stormfly, running to him nearly out of breath.

"What is it Astrid?..." Stoick asked facing her.

"Is Hiccup here?!...Please I need to talk to him!" Astrid asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. We haven't seen him all night. Elsa and I saw him overhead flying but he didn't stop. Why? Did something happen to my son?" Stoick asked eyeing the blonde female now.

"I did something really stupid..." Astrid sighed sadly as she backed up and got on Stormfly taking off again. Stoick slapped his hand to his face.

"Sounds like she got caught doing something she shouldn't and Hiccup flew off mad." Anna pointed out.

"I assumed as much. The question is, what did Astrid do to make Hiccup that mad?..." Stoick asked looking back to Anna now.

(The Cove)

Toothless landed carefully as Hiccup unhooked his leg and got off him, he rubbed Toothless's head softly and then went to sit on a large rock. Toothless sat beside him on his back legs and nuzzled his cheek slowly. "Why would she do this bud?...I–I was good to her wasn't I?" Hiccup asked sadly. Toothless crooned sadly nudging him. Hiccup covered his face as the memories of Astrid and himself raced in his mind, all the good times. He began to cry again, sobbing silently. Elsa landed in the cove quietly, seeing Hiccup crying.

"Hiccup?..." Elsa said softly. Hiccup looked up quickly and turned to wipe his eyes.

"El–Elsa! I–I thought you'd be gone by now..." Hiccup said slowly.

"I was about to leave. Me and you dad saw you fly over and you'd said you'd see me off...I came to see if you were okay?" Elsa asked moving towards him.

"Y–yeah I'm fine..." Hiccup said trying to clear his throat and make himself sound fine even though he wasn't.

"I think I've spend enough time with you to know when you're lying or being sarcastic...Come on Hiccup...tell me what's wrong?" Elsa asked him gently. Before Hiccup could answer another Nadder squawk forced him to looked away. Toothless growled lowly as he moved between Hiccup and Astrid who was now coming towards him. She stopped seeing Elsa there.

"Why are you here?...Aren't you supposed to be leaving today. Oh nevermind, I'm not here for you...Hiccup, can we talk please?" Astrid asked, Toothless snarled at her she backed up a bit.

"Astrid. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even know if I can ever look at you the same way again." Hiccup said as he got up now.

"Hiccup please...You didn't give me a chance to explain!" Astrid said trying to get around Toothless. Hiccup whipped around now.

"Explain! What is there to explain, Astrid. I told you yesterday that I'd see you last night and when I went looking for you most of the night, and when I found you...what were you doing?! Huh? You were with him, my cousin, kissing him! In the house. I watched for 10 minutes in shock before making myself known to you. Your excuse was that it was because I was on orders from my father to take care of Elsa!" Hiccup yelled now.

"Okay, I know that sounds bad but..." Astrid said.

"No Astrid! No! Just leave me alone will you? You've done enough..." Hiccup said turning from her.

"Hiccup..." Astrid began. Elsa stepped in front now having heard enough.

"Astrid. I think you should go. Hiccup doesn't want to talk right now." Elsa said gently.

"This doesn't concern you!"Astrid yelled at her.

"You hurt Hiccup, he's my friend. So it concerns me." Elsa replied.

"Its none of your business!" Astrid yelled.

"I'm making it my business! Now go, leave him alone." Elsa yelled as the wind picked up. Astrid backed up, taking another glance to Hiccup sadly.

"Astrid what you did is not something I can just forget about so easily. Alright. You were with my cousin, Snotlout, on Dragon's Edge. You knew I'd find out in the village, so you tried to take off. But I still found you, and it hurts. Okay. It really does hurt. You made me feel something I haven't in 4 years...You made me feel unwanted again. Like I didn't mean anything. Exactly how I felt before I met Toothless...I can't just let it go and forgive you. I can't take you back. Right now I'm asking you to leave me alone so I can heal at my own pace...I need you to leave me alone for a while." Hiccup said slowly as he looked away from her. His voice wasn't angry, it was full of pain and hurt. Astrid sighed as she looked down sadly.

"You'll never know how sorry I am Hiccup...I just you can forgive me one day..." Astrid said as she got on Stormfly and they flew away. Elsa out her hand on Hiccup's shoulder softly.

"So she was with another last night...That's why you were gone. Hiccup, I'm so sorry..." Elsa said sadly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault...Your sister is probably worried about you, Elsa...you should go." Hiccup said looking at her. Elsa hated seeing the sadness in his eyes, he was hurt and she wanted to help.

"And what about you? Are you going to be okay?" Elsa asked him.

"I'll be alright...I was okay before her, and I'll be okay after her...Go on, you're kingdom needs their queen." Hiccup tried to smile to her. Elsa frowned, she pulled him in to a hug and kissed his cheek.

"If you ever need anything, please done hesitate to come find me. I will be making it known that Arrendelle will be doing business with and trading with Berk. I already talked to your father about it...And hey, you can always come take a vacation if you need it..." Elsa said stroking his cheek a bit.

"Thanks Elsa. That means a lot. Come on, I'll ride back with you..." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless. Elsa nodded as she got on Arctica. Both of them took off and in to the sky flying back towards the village.

(The Docks)

"There they are!" Anna called pointing to the sky seeing two dragons coming in with Elsa and Hiccup on their backs. Stoick smiled as they landed.

"I was starting to worry son. Is everything alright?" Stoick asked. Hiccup put on a fake smile and nodded to him.

"Yeah, I just lost track of time. Elsa reminded me." Hiccup lied. Elsa nodded with a smile.

"Well, are we ready?" Anna asked looking to Elsa now.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you, Chief Stoick and Hiccup for everything. We'll be in touch!" Elsa said smiling at them.

"It was our pleasure and you're welcome back anytime." Stoick said with a nod to her.

"Set sail for Arrendelle!" Elsa called to the captain as she went on board with Snowflake on her shoulder and Arctica sitting on the main deck. The sails dropped and the boat began to pull away from the dock. Elsa waved to everyone smiling, but her eyes were on Hiccup. She knew how upset he was, she felt like she shouldn't leave him right now when he needed someone with him. Hiccup waved as the boat sailed away. He sighed looking down now, he got back on Toothless and went home. Stoick sighed. He knew his son was lying about being okay but he wasn't going to pressure him. Stoick cleared the docks of the people and sent them about their work.

(1 Month Later)

Hiccup had barely left the house since the break up, he had Fishlegs running the Academy in his place for now. Hiccup couldn't face Astrid, he couldn't bring himself to. Hiccup had told his father after a few days about what happened, and Stoick only told him that it hurts to lose people we love but it helps to remember the good times. This didn't work for Hiccup's case, because remembering how happy he and Astrid were only made the pain worse to know she threw it all away over jealousy. Hiccup only spoke with his father and Toothless, he didn't eat much and hadn't flown Toothless at all. Stoick was concerned for his son's health now, he'd gotten skinner, he looked like death due to lack of sleep. Stoick didn't know what to do to help him other than be there for him but he knew that wasn't enough to help Hiccup. Stoick sat down in his chair sighing. He felt helpless.

"Its weird not having Hiccup here..." Tuffnut sighed sitting in the academy.

"Yeah..." Ruffnut agreed.

"I heard from Stoick that Hiccup is getting worse. Like not eating or anything but laying in bed all day..." Fishlegs said.

"This is your fault, Astrid!" Snotlout pointed at her.

"Hey you had a hand in this too!" Astrid yelled back.

"You two are both responsible! Astrid, you were Hiccup's girlfriend. And Snotlout, you are his cousin! You both hurt him!" Fishlegs argued now. Astrid and Snotlout gasped then looked down, Fishlegs was right.

"Can't we...do something to help him?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know...The only thing that makes Hiccup happy was flying Toothless...and Stoick said that Hiccup barely does that now." Snotlout sighed. Astrid stood up suddenly and then ran and jumped on Stormfly heading towards the exit.

"Astrid, where are you going?" Fishlegs asked.

"I know what to do. Cover for me. I can fix this...I know I don't deserve it, but trust me!" With that she was gone.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" Fishlegs asked looking at the group of dragon riders. They all shrugged.

(Arrendelle, A few days later)

Things returned to normal once Elsa reached land. She made people aware of the kingdoms new trading partner, also about her dragons. No one seemed to mind it. Elsa flew Arctica every day, while still handling her queenly duties but even for Elsa, she wasn't happy. Anna had noticed too. Elsa was in her office going over letters when Anna knocked on the door. "Come in." Elsa stated. Anna walked in smiling to her. "Anna! What brings you by?" Elsa asked with a smile getting up to greet her sister with a hug.

"Just you know, walking around. Thought I'd check on you..." Anna said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm alright, just doing some work. Is everything alright?" Elsa asked eyeing her sisters odd behavior.

"Okay fine, you got me. Elsa, you've been different since we got back from Berk...Is everything okay with you?" Anna asked quickly. Elsa sighed looking down without answering and that's when Anna understood, she put her hand on Elsa's arm causing Elsa to look up. "You miss him, don't you?" Anna asked softly.

"What? Anna, don't be ridiculous..." Elsa began.

"Am I though? Elsa when I found you on Berk, riding on the back of Arctica...You were laughing, smiling, having fun. Fun that you haven't had since we were kids...Come on, you can tell me the truth, Elsa. You miss Hiccup, don't you?..." Anna asked.

Elsa didn't answer right away but she looked at Anna sadly. "I do. When we left...Hiccup had just left Astrid because she was being unfaithful to him. He was hurting, he was crying when I found him. I–I didn't want to leave him in that state...knowing he wasn't okay!" Elsa said in frustration. Anna just stared at her a moment before she could say anything, a guard came rushing in.

"Your majesty!" He yelled. Elsa stood up quickly.

"Yes?" Elsa responded now.

"A dragon rider from Berk just arrived to see you. She said it was urgent." The guard exclaimed. Elsa looked at Anna now, she had a terrible feeling.

"Bring her in to see me. Take the dragon to the barn to sit with Arctica." Elsa ordered.

"Yes my queen!" The guard said running down the hall. 5 minutes later, Elsa watched as the guards escort Astrid in, Elsa's eyes narrowed in anger.

"How dare you come here and demand an audience with me. Arrendelle doesn't work with disloyal traitors." Elsa spat out.

"Elsa listen..." Astrid was cut off by a guard, "You will address her properly dragon rider!" Astrid bowed her head gently. "I'm sorry, yes. Please forgive me Queen Elsa. But I had to see you. I've flown two days to get here. I know I don't even deserve to be in the same room as you after what I did...but I wouldn't of come here if it weren't an emergency...Please...listen to me..." Astrid pleaded.

Elsa stared her down a moment seeing the truth in her eyes. Elsa nodded to her guards to leave them, Anna left as well shutting the doors. "You have 10 minutes to talk." Elsa stated.

"I know what I did was horrible and I feel awful. I know that I can't take back what I did..." Astrid said.

"No, you certainly can't. You said this was an emergency. You shouldn't be apologizing to me, it is Hiccup you should be asking forgiveness from." Elsa stated coldly.

"Hiccup is the reason I'm here, your majesty...I came because of Hiccup." Astrid panted. Elsa faced her now, eyes turning to worry.

"Has something happened to him?!" Elsa asked now as she moved in front of Astrid.

"We fear something may...I know what I did hurt him but none of us expected him to take a turn for the worst...He won't sleep, eat, leave his room, he won't even fly Toothless. His father says he's getting weaker, like he's given up living." Astrid said crying. Elsa watched the blonde Viking collapse to her knees.

"So he's...killing himself slowly?...Why won't anyone talk to him, convince him to eat, and help him recover!?" Elsa asked, nearly yelling in a shaky tone.

"He won't listen to anyone, Elsa! He shuts everyone out! He won't talk to anyone. He just sends us away!" Astrid yelled back crying still. Elsa was in a near panic.

"W–well what are you doing here?! What is that going to do?!" Elsa asked her quickly.

"I came here to get you!" Astrid replied. Elsa froze a bit.

"W–why me?! What can I do?!" Elsa asked her.

"Because he'll listen to you! He wouldn't talk to anyone after he found out what I had done...but you followed him to the cove, you got him to talk! Please..Please Elsa, come back with me...Just to help him out of this depression...Please, I'm begging you. I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you but don't do it for me, or for anyone...just for Hiccup...please...please...if you don't try...then we're going to lose him..." Astrid cried harder now. Elsa was nearly in tears herself hearing how far Hiccup had fallen in to this sadness. If she'd known she never would of left him that day on the docks. Elsa looked down at Astrid now then narrowed her eyes and ran to the window, she opened her window and looked down at the stables.

"Prepare Acrtica for travel, Kristoff!" Elsa called to him.

"Yes ma'am!" Kristoff called back up to her and rushed to get Arctica's saddle. Anna came in now with a few guards.

"El–Elsa...where are you going?!" Anna asked quickly.

"I have to leave, now. Something has come up, its an emergency. You're in charge while I'm gone." Elsa ordered. Anna watched her sister frantically run around throwing thing in a bag, going in to the closet she pulled out her Viking riding outfit and changed behind the screen in record time. Elsa rushed out only to be stopped by Anna in her path, Anna's eyes were soft and she was smiling softly. "What is it Anna, I have to go to Berk. Hiccup is in trouble." Elsa panted.

"You love him." Anna said in shock, but it was a soft tone. The room fell silent as the two sisters stared at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Six: Getting Through.

The room was silent after Anna said what she had. Elsa stared at her with her deep blue eyes. "Its true, isn't it?" Anna asked now. "You love Hiccup. If you didn't, you wouldn't be rushing to get back to him." Anna said.

"Anna, I don't have time for this. I'm going back because Hiccup is in trouble...Everyone seems to think that I can talk him out of it." Elsa stated.

"No one knows I'm here, Queen Elsa. Not even my friends. I told them I knew what to do and left them confused. But your sister is right...if you didn't love Hiccup, you wouldn't be leaving your kingdom to go to Berk to save Hiccup..." Astrid said as she was on her feet now.

"You hated me on Berk. You still hate me, why would you come here without telling anyone?" Elsa asked her now.

"Even if I hate you for taking Hiccup's attention all the time...We do have something in common and that is something I wouldn't put behind me over all the hate in the world I have for you..." Astrid said softly.

"And what's that?..." Elsa asked looking in to Astrid's light blue eyes.

"We both love Hiccup. I know I hurt him badly, but that doesn't mean I want him dead. He won't listen to anyone, Elsa...But I know he'll talk to you, or at least listen...What I did...was out of jealousy because he was spending time with you but something else in that. Hiccup was always happy around you, and I think the sadness got worse when you left. If I wasn't sure of this, I wouldn't be here. But I am. I do love Hiccup, I always will but I hurt him and that is something I can't take back..But I can try to make up for it and that is why I came. You love Hiccup, so I'm asking you to use it to help him, please...Hiccup needs love right now, he needs to feel wanted. I couldn't do that...because of jealousy...But you can." Astrid said to her.

"You don't know that! How do you know I alone can help him!?" Elsa stated.

"Would you of gotten dressed that fast for anyone else besides who you care about? Dressed and ready to leave in 10 seconds flat, for anyone other than your sister if you didn't love them that much?!" Astrid asked.

"I suppose not..." Elsa looked down now.

"Listen to me. Hiccup is cold, his whole demeanor is cold...it's like...he froze himself in his bed, froze his emotions...And you've dealt with that before..." Astrid said.

"That was different! My powers did that to Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Love will thaw, Elsa..." Anna whispered. Elsa looked at her in shock. "Love will thaw...Astrid is right. Hiccup shut down his emotions because he's hurting, he doesn't want to feel the hurt so he is emotionless and cold, so he won't have to feel it anymore. It's the same thing. He needs to feel love again, your love Elsa. Stop denying it...You love him! And you're going to go to him, right now and help him." Anna said taking Elsa's hand and pulling her to the stables. Astrid followed.

"B–but what about...Arrendelle?!" Elsa asked, now outside Arctica was ready and saddled. Anna looked at Elsa with soft eyes.

"Don't. Just don't, Elsa. You belong with Hiccup. I saw that from the moment I saw how happy you were there. You came back because of your duty as queen to Arrendelle...Not because you wanted too. You aren't happy here, Elsa. You found love on Berk, and that is where you belong." Anna said in a firm voice.

"A–Anna, what are you...saying?" Elsa asked in shock. Anna reached over and hugged her, then stepping back with tears in her eyes she took Elsa's crown.

"I'm relieving you of your duties, Elsa. I'm old enough to take the crown now, and I'm sending you back where you belong. With Hiccup on Berk. Now go. He needs you." Anna smiled. Elsa's eyes were wide with shock, she couldn't believe what her sister was doing. "That is an order, Elsa!" Anna laughed pushing Elsa towards Arctica. Astrid was already on Stormfly and ready to take off. Elsa gave a nod as she jumped on Arctica and looked back at Anna now.

"Thank you, Anna..." Elsa whispered before she gave Arctica a nudge in the side and they were taking to the sky.

"I better get an invitation to the wedding!" Anna yelled waving goodbye to Elsa.

(Flying with Astrid-2 days later)

The flight had been silent, Elsa was riddled with worry for Hiccup. "Are you nervous?" Astrid asked her.

"What kind of a question is that?...Of course I'm nervous..." Elsa snapped back.

"Just promise me something...?" Astrid asked her.

"What?" Elsa asked glancing over at her.

"Love him like I couldn't..." Astrid said with a sad smile.

"If you loved him like you claimed to, you wouldn't of hurt him like this..." Elsa retorted to her.

"I know. But maybe Hiccup and I just weren't meant to be? I do love him, I know that. But I guess I wasn't in love with him or I wouldn't of hurt him..." Astrid said sighing out. Elsa looked forwards again, thinking about what Astrid had said.

"Why did you do it?" Elsa asked her.

"I guess I got jealous because he was always with you. Flying with you, letting you stay there, always making sure you were okay, defending you with the magic thing...I wanted to get back at him, make him jealous...I don't know what I was thinking...I was stupid. Heh...he even planned to propose to me after you left until he caught me that night..." Astrid said sadly as he smile fell.

"He was going to propose, as in marriage?" Elsa said a little surprised.

"Yeah. When he caught me, after we argued he tossed a box at me. There was a thin metal ring inside with a small stone...He flew off telling me to leave him alone and how stupid he felt for not seeing the signs..." Astrid looked down now.

"How much longer until we get there?" Elsa asked now.

"We should be there by night fall. I took more breaks flying to you because I got lost..." Astrid admitted. Elsa nodded as they continued to fly to Berk. All Elsa could think about was what she was going to say to Hiccup, she couldn't outright admit she loved him right away, he was hurting and needed to get stronger again. Elsa knew what she would do know.

(Berk, Nightfall)

The dragon rider group was walking through the village, headed to Hiccup's house wanting to try and cheer him up again. "You know he's just going to send us away again..." Tuffnut said.

"I know but...we have to try...Wait...what's that?" Fishlegs said pointing to the sky.

"Looks like two Nadders...?" Snotlout said. Landing in front of them was Astrid on Stormfly, then beside her was Elsa on Arctica.

"You're back finally...wait why is she here?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Ssh..." Astrid said putting a finger up. Elsa immediately jumped off Arctica and heading to Hiccup's house, she lightly slipped in. Astrid was smiling wide now as she told them to get on their dragons and watch from the windows. As soon as Stoick saw Elsa enter the house he stood quickly in shock but Elsa put a finger to her lips and he was quiet. Elsa pointed up to Hiccup's room and Stoick nodded to her. Elsa nodded and smiled with a wink. Stoick handed her a plate of Hiccup's uneaten food with pleading eyes. She took it and smiled at him heading to the stairs. Stoick sat down smiling. Elsa crept up the stairs and saw Hiccup laying in bed, he looked terrible. Astrid hadn't been lying. Toothless lifted his head looking at her but Elsa smiled and had him be quiet with a hand signal to lay back down. Toothless watched as Elsa slowly made her way in to the darkness of the room, leaning on a wooden post.

"Go away, I'm not hungry..." Hiccup said in a cold tone.

"You know, Hiccup. If you're going to be the Chief of Berk one day, then you better start beefing up or people are going to walk all over you..." Elsa said casually. Hiccup hadn't moved so fast in the last month, he sat up spotting Elsa standing across from him. His eyes were wide with shock.

"E–Elsa?..." He stammered slightly. Elsa giggled and walked over to him sitting on the edge of his bed. "W–what are...you doing here?..." Hiccup asked her.

"Ut uh...I'm not going to talk to you until you eat something, Hiccup..." Elsa stated as she handed him the plate. Hiccup stared at it for a minute, he was so confused. "Don't think I don't see what you've done to yourself since I left a month ago...You're starving yourself, you look terrible. Now eat." Elsa told him. Hiccup looked down now.

"I can't...I'm not hungry..." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup. I know Astrid hurt you but you can't just give up like this." Elsa stated.

"I don't want to talk about that..." Hiccup said coldly.

"You have to! Hiccup! You have to talk about it, stop holding it inside! You're killing yourself!" Elsa yelled suddenly.

"Good! I'd rather feel nothing than what I feel right now!" Hiccup yelled. Elsa was shocked by his sudden response. She took a breath and raised her hand to slap him hard. Hiccup was stunned, he raised his hand to his now stinging cheek.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how many people care about you! Your father, your friends, even Toothless! Even me! And you're willing to make us all suffer because you refuse to get off this bed and take care of yourself!?" Elsa yelled at him, tears in her eyes. "What happened to the fearless, selfless, brave, strong dragon rider I met a month ago!? Elsa asked him. Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know...he broke because he was tired of being strong." Hiccup replied.

"You're not broken..." Elsa stated.

"Yes I am." Hiccup argued.

"No you're not." Elsa retorted.

"YES I AM, I'm broken!" Hiccup yelled at her. Elsa got up and moved to Hiccup's desk, she picked up a pencil and snapped it in half. "What are you doing?..." Hiccup asked. Elsa ignored him and found a few scribbled on papers, she tore them up. "H–hey stop it!" Hiccup yelled. Finally she shot a blast of her magic through the roof making a hole in it.

"That is broken, Hiccup! Everything I just broke, is broken, can't be fixed but it can be replaced, right?" Elsa asked him now getting in his face.

"Y–yes?" Hiccup answered.

"You can't be replaced...Those things are broken, and can't be fixed. But they can just be replaced with new ones. We can't get a new Hiccup...We can't replace you...I know you were hurt by Astrid, I know your heart hurts from the betrayal and lies. But...if you die here in this room because you are giving up to fast. You'll hurt everyone else around you! Hm? How would your dad feel if he lost you, he already lost your mom. You want him to lose you too!? Are you thinking about anyone else in this?! You promised me you'd be alright when I left! You're not broken! You can be fixed, but you can't be replaced. Do you want to know why I'm here? Because someone came to get me from here, someone flew 2 days from here to beg me to come back and get you to open your eyes. Do you want to know who that person was..." Elsa asked him. Hiccup nodded to her. "It was Astrid..." Elsa said to him. He gasped in shock now.

"As–Astrid flew to Arrendelle to get you?...But sh–she hates you..." Hiccup said stammering to find his words. Astrid came upstairs now looking at him the other riders and his father behind her.

"But that doesn't mean I want you die because of my mistake, Hiccup...Yeah I hate her. She's smart, beautiful, sassy, and talented. She can use snow and ice magic, who wouldn't be jealous of her? But she's the only one you'd actually listen to, just like in cove. You told everyone to leave you alone, but she followed you and talked to her about it. So yes, I took off 4 days ago without a word, I flew to Arrendelle, and begged Elsa to come back with me to help you." Astrid said softly.

"Its true. Astrid left the Academy saying she knew how to fix this, and to cover for her. None of us knew what she was doing. They literally got here 20 minutes ago. Elsa ran right to you..." Fishlegs confirmed.

"Hiccup, we know you're hurting and you every right to hurt son. But you can't just give up...To many people need and care about you...Even Elsa, she left her kingdom to come here to help you." Stoick said now.

"Come on, you gotta stay strong! You're our fearless leader!" Tuffnut said raising his fist to encourage him. Elsa thought a moment and smiled sitting beside his bed again, her hand on his.

"This is something my mom did for me when I was scared and felt alone..." Elsa told him gently. She took a deep breath and faced him.

"Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue? Do you feel like your sinking? Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through? Well I know what you're thinking...When you can't take it. You can make it...Sometime soon I know you'll see..." Elsa sang softly. She gripped his hand and pulled him up to his feet, Hiccup's eyes widened listening to her.

"'Cause when your in you're darkest hour. And all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray...Well hang on and be strong." Elsa smiled looking in to his eyes. Hiccup didn't know what to say or think, he just kept listening to her.

"We're taking each step one day at a time. You can't loose your spirit..." Elsa sang gently, Hiccup watched her actions, he was beginning to understand the lyrics of the song she was singing.

"Let live and let live, forget and forgive. It's all how you see it." Elsa moved motioned to Astrid while singing this part. The she pulled him towards his family and friends who smiled and nodded to him.

"And just remember keep it together. Don't you know you're never alone!..." Elsa sang out, she had a lot of emotion in her voice. Obviously, this was something she dealt with too.

"'Cause when you're in your darkest hour. And all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray...Well hang on, and be strong!" Elsa sang to him softly, now holding both of his hands and standing in front of him staring in to his eyes.

"No you're not defeated! And soon you'll be smiling once again. Then you won't have to feel it. Let it go with the wind.

Time passes us by...And know that you're allowed to cry!" Elsa sang out, she watched Hiccup's eyes start filling with tears that spilled over and fell down his cheeks.

Now softer she held his hands tightly, "'Cause when you're in your darkest hour. And all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray...Well hang on and be strong..." Elsa finished, as she smiled and hugged Hiccup when he fell to the ground crying softly. "Ssh...it's alright, Hiccup...it's all alright..." Elsa soothed him gently stroking her fingers in his hair.

"I'm sorry...I was only thinking about myself. I'm sorry, to all of you..." Hiccup said finally as he pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes. Toothless jumped over and licked his face.

"It's alright son. We knew you were hurting...But we are here for you, and you can talk to any one of us when you feel this way." Stoick said as she knelt down and gave Hiccup a hug.

"Don't ever do that again or...Or I swear I'll kick your butt!: Snotlout yelled at him. Everyone laughed.

"See, I told you you'd be smiling again..." Elsa said softly.

"Thank you Elsa...And you too Astrid. By the way...I forgive you. But I'm sure you know..." Hiccup began, Astrid put her hand up with a soft smile.

"I know. We won't be getting back together...I'll always love you Hiccup. But, if the Gods wanted us together, we would be. I'm okay with it...Are you?" Astrid asked him.

"It'll be slow, but yeah, I think I will be. Now...about that dinner?" He asked with a nervous smile as his stomach growled. Everyone laughed out now. Stoick brought him up 2 plates of food.

"Eat slow, eating too fast will make you sick..." Elsa said to him as he sat back on his bed. Hiccup nodded and began to eat the chicken leg slowly.

"Alright, all of you get to bed. We have class in the morning!" Hiccup ordered them.

"Oh come on, I thought we were having a moment..." Ruffnut complained.

"Fishlegs can do lectures again?..." Hiccup offered.

"NO! Good night Hiccup, Chief, and Elsa!" They all yelled running out and going him. Fishlegs huffed.

"Legs...I was teasing. You did great while I was away. Thanks again." Hiccup said. Fishlegs smiled and left the house now. Hiccup laughed some. "Still so easy..." He chuckled eating again.

"Well I think things are okay for me to go to bed now. You two staying up a while?" Stoick asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure he eats and gets a good nights sleep, Chief." Elsa said.

"Much appreciated, Elsa. Thank you for saving my son, again..." Stoick said, he gave the woman a hug, then one to Hiccup, finally a pat on Toothless's head and he went downstairs. Hiccup finished his food and put the plate aside rubbing his stomach.

"So...since I'm...better now, I guess you're going back to Arrendelle?" Hiccup asked her. Elsa stood up looking down some. Hiccup nodded understanding. "Well at least let me make your last night comfortable. Take my bed, I'll sleep against Toothless..." Hiccup said as he got off the bed slowly. He was still weak but not as bad as before. Elsa suddenly took Hiccup's hand with a laugh.

"I'm not going back..." She said softly. Hiccup shook his head quickly.

"Wait, what did you just say?..." Hiccup asked in shock. Elsa giggled again.

"I'm. Not. Going. Back. Hiccup, I'm staying. On Berk, forever." Elsa told him clearly this time, still smiling.

"But, what about Arrendelle, your sister, you're the queen!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Not anymore...Anna relieved me as queen, she's taking over as queen and I'm staying here." Elsa told him gently.

"Not that I'm not excited but...why?" Hiccup asked. Elsa smiled softly staring in to his eyes. This was her moment, she closed her eyes leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Toothless put his paws over his eyes. Hiccup's eyes widened in complete shock now. Elsa pulled back looking at him with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Because, my sister wanted me to be happy. And the only place I'm truly happy is here. On Berk. With you, Hiccup. I love you." Elsa said in a gentle tone. Hiccup gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Seven: An Old Enemy.

Hiccup stood there staring in to the blue eyes of the woman before him, his mouth was slightly opened trying to find the words to say to what she'd just said to him. She loved him? She Elsa, loved him? Hiccup didn't know how to respond to her. He was just starting to actually get over Astrid, now what did he do? Hiccup took a deep breath to calm down. "Um...wow. I uh..don't know what to...s–say, Elsa..." Hiccup stammered slightly.

"I–I know that this is sudden but...well, it's a little hard to explain. I don't really want to wake your dad up...are you..up for a flight?" Elsa asked him softly. Toothless looked up panting with his tongue out of his mouth and a big toothless like smile, tail wagging excitedly.

"Well how can I say no to that face. Meet you outside in 10." Hiccup told Elsa as he walked over to Toothless and began to get him ready. Elsa nodded as she walked downstairs softly so not to wake up Stoick and moved outside to Arctica, 5 minutes later. Hiccup was on Toothless flying over head. "Ready?" He asked her looking down at her from above. Elsa got on Arctica and gave her a small nudge to get her in the air.

"Lets go to the place. The one I found you in the day before I left...?" Elsa asked him.

"To the cove it is. Lead the way bud..." Hiccup told Toothless. With a purr, Toothless took off in the direction of Raven Point, Arctica followed him closely.

(The Cove)

Once in the cove, Toothless set down easy and Hiccup got off him. Elsa waited for Arctica to land before so jumped down. Hiccup sat down against Toothless and looked at her with a semi-smile. Elsa paced a few minutes before facing him with a sigh. "I don't even know where to start with this...I've never...had feelings like this before." Elsa told him. Hiccup patted the spot beside him.

"First of all, calm down. Secondly...Just, start from the beginning. And take your time. We have all night..." Hiccup told her calmly. He wasn't mad at her, nor did he think of her differently. He just wanted to understand why she suddenly had these feelings for him.

"You're supposed to be getting a good sleep..." Else mumbled some as she sat down beside him.

"I'll sleep tomorrow, I won't be able to sleep until I understand this...whole thing." Hiccup told her with a soft smile.

"Well, it started when you didn't shun me for my powers..." Elsa began, she told him everything. When certain feelings started, when Anna and Astrid forced her out of her denial. Elsa held nothing back from him. Her story took a good two hours to complete. "And after Astrid came to see me, begging me to come back because you would only listen to me. Anna made me aware of it...Telling me that if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be rushing to leave when I'd only just returned a month before...I tried to deny it by saying I was just worried, but the more Astrid and Anna talked...that's when I realized it. When I saw you lying in that bed, I was afraid to lose you...I know I just threw it on you. I shouldn't of because you're just getting over Astrid...I'm sorry. I just...couldn't hold it in anymore." Elsa told him quickly.

"I could tell, you were...so excited to tell me that your sister told you to stay here with me on Berk..." Hiccup mentioned as he was doodling in the dirt. He finally looked up and sighed softly. "I'm glad you did, Elsa." He said, Elsa looked over at him. "I can't...say exactly how I feel for you. You're my friend obviously, and a very good one at that. Coming all this way to save me from myself..." Hiccup paused a moment to look at her, he could see that her eyes were becoming sad. Hiccup didn't know how he felt for her, they were friends but how did he feel about this. Hiccup's mind was taking him through everything they'd been through together. All great memories, but now what. He was always happy around her, but that didn't mean he liked her in that way? Did it? His mind drifted to the kiss Elsa had given him, he hadn't expected it and though he was very shocked and confused, his heart had been racing when it happened.

"Hiccup you don't..." Elsa began.

"Let me finish...I can't say how I feel for you, because I don't know. I know we're friends but, I feel something stronger with you...I don't know what it is, if it's a crush, love, like...whatever. I guess I'm not sure because of well the whole Astrid thing, and all that has happened in the last month..." Hiccup trailed off, he placed his hand on hers now. "But, I'm sure that we can figure it out. For now, with all that has happened and me recovering still...Lets just, hang out. I mean after all if you're going to live here, then we got to get you a place of your own. You can join the dragon academy with us too! Lets just...take it slow for now until things are sorted out? Sound okay?" Hiccup asked her softly.

Elsa smiled at him and nodded. "I think that is a great idea." Elsa said to him. They both smiled at one another. "So it goes without saying that we're not going to say anything about this whole thing...until we're sure?" Elsa asked him.

"Yeah, there would be to many questions. We'll just... be normal like before. I'm sure that if things are supposed to work out, they will." Hiccup told her. Elsa yawned a bit covering her mouth. "You're tired. We've both had a long night, lets get some sleep. We can stay here tonight. I've got a blanket in Toothless's saddle bag..." Hiccup said as he reached behind him and pulled out the blanket for them and covered themselves.

"Goodnight, Hiccup..." Elsa said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Elsa. Sleep well." Hiccup said as sleep finally took him.

(Morning)

Birds chirping, and the sun shining in their faces got them to wake up. Toothless lifted his tail up to shield their eyes. "Thanks Toothless." Hiccup smiled, he looked over and saw Elsa was cuddled up on his chest. He smiled taking in her beauty. Her almost white hair, perfect complexion, the purple color over her eye lids. Hiccup just laid still for her, not wanting to bother her. His stomach growled and he bit his lip as she began to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" Elsa exclaimed sitting up quickly.

"No no, don't worry about it." Hiccup said to her.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes I'm positive." Hiccup smiled gently. Elsa nodded with a smile. "So how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great, you're rather comfortable actually..." Elsa replied. "Yourself?"

Hiccup blushed a bit, "I slept good. I've always been comfortable with Toothless around." Hiccup said to her.

"I woke up to a grumbling...Are you hungry?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes..." Hiccup said.

"Lucky for you, I'm an excellent fisher." Elsa said.

"So am I..." Hiccup challenged her with a grin.

"First to 5 fish, has to cook them all?" Elsa remarked.

"You're so on. Lets go bud!" Hiccup replied. He and Toothless rushed to the lake. Elsa laughed following them as she started to spike at fish with ice spears. "Do it, Toothless." Hiccup said pointing to the water. Toothless smiled as he shot a plasma blast in to the water causing the fish to jump out in groups. Toothless launched himself into the water and caught 12 in his mouth before walking beside Hiccup to get a rub on the head. Elsa stood there with her mouth open.

"What the?...How?!" Elsa asked him still confused.

"You fish with spikes. I fish with my dragon. Toothless forces them out the water and then catches them in his mouth." Hiccup winked. "You should of used Arctica...her spikes could of done the same." Hiccup smiled.

"I didn't know." Elsa chuckled some.

"Don't worry. When we get to class you'll learn plenty more. We're doing survival skills today." Hiccup told her as she came over with her three fish.

"Guess I'm cooking." Elsa sighed smiling.

"Want to see a trick?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm watching." Elsa replied with anticipation. Toothless spat out the fish on the ground in a pile, then Hiccup took Elsa's 3 and added them. Hiccup whistled to ger Arctica's attention, she came over with a few joyful squawks. Else loved how he handled the dragon's not just Toothless but all of them.

"Light them up." Hiccup said pointing to the fish. Arctica purred and opened her mouth letting out a hot fire which cooked the fish after just one blast. "Good girl." Hiccup said rubbing the side of her face.

"Wow..." Elsa said looking at the now cooked pile of fish.

"Nadder's fire burns the heat of the sun." Hiccup told her. "Fun fact for dragon lovers." Hiccup smiled.

"I guess I have a lot to learn huh?" Elsa giggled some.

"You will. And I'll be there to help, every step of the way." Hiccup smiled to her as he handed her three fish on stick now.

"I'd die in the wilderness without you, Hiccup." Elsa laughed taking them from him and laying them in her lap as she began to blow on one then take a bite. "This is so good!" Elsa exclaimed happily.

"Well, its one of the delicacies of Berk. Lots of fish, bread, milk, chicken, yak, and more." Hiccup told her as he took 3 fish then separated the rest for the dragons.

"Are we going to the academy after this?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Gotta get those guys back in order." Hiccup laughed as he began to eat now. The 4 of them ate happily, all the fish were gone and everyone was full. Hiccup stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "Ready?" He asked pulling her up when she'd placed her hand in his.

"Yes. I am." She smiled. Hiccup got on Toothless and Elsa got on Arctica, the two gave their dragons a light nudge and they were in the sky headed to the academy.

(Dragon Training Academy)

"Why is he always late?" Astrid asked.

"There they are!" Ruffnut called out pointing to Toothless and Arctica flying over and entered the academy, lading safely.

"You're never on time, are you?" Astrid teased him. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her, he didn't hate her but there were still the lingering feelings of betrayal from what she did.

"Nope, you know me. Last one in and out. Alright gang so I thought today since Elsa knows how to gain a dragon's trust and ride one. I thought we might do a review of dragon knowledge so Elsa can learn some of the facts about them." Hiccup stated. "To your places everyone. Just like before. We're going to separate in to teams, start with 10 points and then every question you get right, you'll gain more points." Hiccup said. It didn't take long for Astrid and Fishlegs to get on one side and then Snotlout and the twins to get on the other. Elsa just stood still feeling a bit out of place. Hiccup was about to say something when Astrid walked over to her.

"Why don't you join us, Elsa? We could use another smart person on our team, and now they are evened out. Is that okay with you Hiccup?" Astrid asked him.

"U–um yeah, that's fine. That alright by you Elsa?" Hiccup asked, still a bit surprised.

"I'd like that a lot, Thank you Astrid." Elsa smiled walking over with her and sitting on the bench behind the long desk.

"Alright. Team names?" Hiccup asked them.

"Snot-Nuts!" Snoutlout and the twins yelled. Hiccup shook his head, as Elsa laughed some.

"We're going to be...Elsa, would you like the honor?" Fishlegs asked her.

"Oh um...How about Frozen Fire?..." She suggested.

"Cool by me." Astrid said, "Me too!" Fishlegs added. Elsa smiled bashfully almost as Hiccup began writing the names down on the rock board with the chalk.

"Lets get started then! First question..." Hiccup then began to ask a series of questions to them, they all answered when they could. Elsa stayed quiet as she listened to the questions and answers, trying to learn all she could. An hour later, the score was tied up. "Alright this is the winning point and worth 10...Which dragon breaths fire with the heat of the sun?" Hiccup asked. Elsa threw her hand up quickly.

"Deadly Nadder!" Elsa yelled excitedly. The group all stared at her, except for Hiccup who smiled with a nod.

"That is correct! Frozen Fire is the winner! Good job you guys." Hiccup said. Fishlegs and Astrid cheered hugging Elsa happily.

"How did you know that!?" Astrid asked her.

"I uh...heard it before?" Elsa stated with her hands up nervously.

"Who cares, we won!" Fishlegs announced. Hiccup laughed as they continued to cheer.

"So now what?" Astrid asked him.

"Not sure, you guys won the knowledge portion. You pick?" Hiccup said to her.

"Can we practice air moves?" Elsa asked them. They eyed her curiously. "Well the first time we flew I saw everyone doing moves, or tricks...I wanted to learn it myself..." Elsa said sheepishly.

"Well gang? Sound alright?" Hiccup asked them.

"Lets do it!" Snotlout yelled jumping on Hookfang in the saddle. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were next on Barf and Belch, they were already gone and out of the academy flying around. Hiccup shook his head. Astrid and Fishlegs were out next.

"Don't feel pressured to do anything. Only what you're comfortable doing, okay?" Hiccup mentioned as Elsa was getting on Arctica.

"I know." Elsa smiled at him. "Now lets go!..." Elsa said excitedly. Hiccup got on Toothless and the two of them headed out of the academy and in to the sky with the others.

"Best trick competition!" Snotlout yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"Come on guys, Elsa's at a disadvantage..." Fishlegs stated cocking his head to the side.

"No, it's alright. It sounds interesting, lets see what you got Snotlout." Elsa challenged him. Snotlout's face dropped now as they all lined up on the large sea-stack

"Elsa, are you sure? Snotlout is...pretty competitive..." Hiccup said.

"I think I can handle him. Well, are you gonna go?" Elsa asked arching a brow at him. Snotlout took off with Hookfang, doing a bunch of aerial moves before landing again.

"Beat that!" Snotlout challenged her.

"You asked for it..." Elsa said as she settled in her saddle. "Lets show them what we practiced on Arrendelle girl..." Elsa whispered. The dragon cooed and squawked as it darted off, almost instantly Elsa took her feet out of the stirrups and got to her feet on the back of her dragon. She looked back and winked at Hiccup. Elsa spread out her arms and fell back off Arctica and heading straight down. Arctica went head first down beside her. "Ready?" Elsa asked her. Arctica squawked some. Elsa nodded as she shot out her hands making an ice track, Arctica swooped under her and Elsa landed standing up on her back as Arctica was sliding along the ice track with Elsa on top leaning and moving to the tracks position. As the neared the end, Elsa sat down reattaching her feet in the stirrups and held on to the handle. The flew off the end and did two back flip glides and flew upside down back to the sea-stacks. Arctica flipped around right side up and landed beside Snotlout. "No hard feelings?" Elsa asked him. Snotlout couldn't even talk. Everyone laughed now.

"Well I think we know who the winner is." Astrid said patting Elsa's shoulder softly. "Great job, I don't think he'll be challenging you again." Astrid smiled.

"I wouldn't mind. That was fun. We only practiced it once and it was by accident. I'd fallen off her saddle, she dove to get me, I made the ice track out of instinct to catch myself but she got me and I crouched riding on her back like I did just now. I added in the flips on my own." Elsa smiled.

"Great work everyone. I think its time to head back and get some lunch." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Sounds great to me." Fishlegs said.

"What should we do about him?" Astrid asked pointing to an awe stricken Snotlout still with his mouth open.

"Just leave him. He'll catch up..." Tuffnut chuckled. They all took off back in to the village leaving Snotlout on the stack in shock still. Once in the village, the riders went to the great hall to eat. The dragons waited outside with their own food. Hiccup and Elsa were sitting with their friends talking about whatever came to mind. Suddenly an explosion was heard outside, it shook the hall.

"What was that?..." Elsa asked looking at the group.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, its Dagur...He's back! He's attacking the village looking for you!" Snotlout yelled running in nearly out of breath. Hiccup's eyes suddenly turned to narrowed angry eyes.

"Hiccup...I know what you're thinking...and the answer is no.." Astrid said. Too late, Hiccup had already run outside and jumped on Toothless's back.

"No one leaves this hall. Clear?" Hiccup ordered in a serious tone.

"We can help you!" Astrid argued.

"What did I say?! No Astrid. Every time you guys get involved, Dagur makes me choose between you or Toothless...We've gotten lucky, but I'm not taking an unnecessary risk this time...Stay put. Anyone who disobeys will be suspended from the academy." Hiccup said firmly. Everyone backed up and nodded. "Good. Go Toothless!" Hiccup ordered, with a roar Toothless took off.

"W–who is this Dagur guy?" Elsa asked quickly.

"He's a psychopath who has been obsessed with taking Toothless from Hiccup...He loves to kill dragons and has no inkling of mercy..." Fishlegs cowered under the table now.

"Well we can't let Hiccup face him by himself!" Elsa stated.

"You heard him, if we step outside we'll get suspended from the academy..." Ruffnut stated sitting back.

"She's right...Hiccup knows what he's doing..." Astrid said trying to put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa moved to the door and cracked it open to look outside, absolute chaos had broken out. Worry began to grow within in for Hiccup's safety.

"I don't care. I'll take suspension over losing Hiccup any day. You can stay hidden if you want, but I will not cower in the face of danger." Elsa said as she ran out and got on Arctica.

"Elsa, no!" Astrid yelled but she was gone already, she looked back at her teammates now.

"Astrid, no, we can't...!" Fishlegs stated.

"She has no idea who she is going against. Its Dagur, are we really going to let her go alone! We are the great dragon riders who defend Berk. She's right. For Berk!" Snotlout yelled charging outside. Astrid cheered with him as she ran outside, the twins soon followed. Fishlegs was last but he joined them. They all mounted their dragons and rode off in to battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Eight: By The Way...

"Oh brother! How I've missed you! Did you miss me!" Rang out Dagur's voice. Toothless was hovering above with Hiccup on his back.

"No. I didn't, Dagur! What do you want this time?" Hiccup asked him landing but not getting off Toothless who was snarling ferociously at Dagur.

"I want the Night Fury, duh! Where are you friends, brother? Did you come alone this time? I brought the armada, and we'll bring Berk to its knees." Dagur laughed out.

"Gee, typical Dagur. Can't come alone himself, need the insurance of the armada because you know you can't beat Toothless and I..." Hiccup remarked angrily.

"Oh Hiccup...I can beat you without the armada." Dagur stated.

"Then you would of been able to do it the first time you found out that we ride dragons, not kill them." Hiccup replied. "Just give up Dagur, you can't win." Hiccup said to him.

"Not until I get that Night Fury! Get him!" Dagur ordered his men.

"Up Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless knocked back the men running at him with his wings and tail before leaping in to the sky. "Plasma blast!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless fired it at Dagur, it threw him back. "Good shot bud..." Hiccup said rubbing his head. Toothless crooned with a smile. Dagur got up visibly angry now as he pointed his sword at Toothless, suddenly there were bola's from every angle shot at Toothless. They got him and secured him on the ground. Dagur pulled Hiccup off him, his men tied his hands behind his back and forced him on his knees.

"I–I did it! I won!" Dagur yelled maniacally. "Shouldn't of come alone, should you of brother?" Dagur sneered raising his sword. "Now to make sure you don't do anything else..." Dagur smirked bringing it down over Hiccup who closed his eyes tightly. The blow never came, Hiccup looked up at where Dagur was and saw that body up to his chest was frozen in ice. Sliding in was Elsa on her feet.

"Elsa, I told you to stay with the others! This is to dangerous! Go back!" Hiccup told her. The berserkers were closing in now as Elsa stood in a defensive position.

"If someone threatens our home, then we all fight to defend it!" Elsa said as she shot an ice blast at a group of men.

"You got that right!" Came Snotlout's voice as he came through lighting a fire ring around Hiccup and Toothless as Astrid and Fishlegs flew in to cut them loose. Hiccup jumped on Toothless again.

"You are all in so much trouble!" Hiccup yelled.

"Aw come on Hiccup...you know you're gonna thank us later for saving your stubborn butt." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, so take the help!" Ruffnut added in.

"Elsa, lets go. You got me safe, now come on." Hiccup said. No one had seen Dagur get free of the ice. He came up behind Elsa to cut her, Hiccup gasped as he jumped off Toothless and ran to her. "ELSA!..." Hiccup yelled pushing her out of the way as he took a dagger to the side. Hiccup let out a painful yell as he fell to the ground holding his side that was bleeding, he coughed up a bit of blood that trickled down his cheek. Elsa recovered from being pushed, she shook her head and looked back to see Hiccup on the ground bleeding. She rushed to him quickly.

"Why did you do that! Why would you do that?! Oh my god, Hiccup!..." Elsa yelled with tears in her eyes pulling him in to her lap.

"Oops, he wasn't the target but oh well, it works." Dagur laughed. The other riders landed beside them.

"Take Hiccup and get him looked at..." Elsa said in a cold tone as she got up.

"E–Elsa...what are you...doing?" Hiccup coughed. She didn't answer him, her back was to them.

"Take him, now. Get everyone inside...and don't let anyone out..." Elsa warned.

"W–what are you going to do...?" Astrid asked. Elsa glanced back, Astrid understood.

"Do what she says... Now. Everyone move now!" Astrid ordered.

"Oooh do I get to fight you? This will be fun..." Dagur laughed. Snotlout had taken Hiccup on Hookfang as they all cleared out yelling to get inside and take cover immediately. "Oh come on...she's not even a challenge!..." Dagur said disappointed that everyone was making a fuss over Elsa.

"You shouldn't of come here and messed with the people I care about. You shouldn't of hurt Hiccup...Now you will pay." Elsa said in a low tone, as she opened her eyes they were white and her body began to glow blue as snow began falling rapidly, it was a white out blizzard.

(In the Great Hall)

Hiccup laid on the table in pain, Toothless laying beside him. Stoick rushed over. "What happened?!" He demanded.

"Dagur went to strike Elsa and stupid over here pushed her out of the way." Snotlout replied. Astrid punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Easy son...We'll get you fixed up. Gobber! Find Gothi, now!" Stoick ordered.

"Uh, I'd love to, really I would but...I think we just got us one of those bad snow storms early again..."Gobber stated.

"What are you talking about, Gobber?..." Stoick asked as he got up and moved to the door, he pushed Gobber out of the way and saw the raging storm outside. Stoick closed the door slowly. "I see..." Stoick stated.

"Its Elsa, she got really upset when Hiccup got stabbed by Dagur, she told us to take him inside and not to come out til the storm was over..." Ruffnut said from the table. Hiccup coughed as she sat up holding his side.

"N–no...I have to get to her...Toothless...help me." Hiccup said as he forced himself off the table. Toothless was at his side, letting him lean on him. Stoick stood in front of him.

"No son. You'll be killed with that wound and it's a complete white out...you won't even be able to see." Stoick told him.

"He's okay Chief. Toothless known how to see without seeing..." Fishlegs interjected.

"I'm still not letting you go out. I won't lose my son." Stoick told him now looking back to Hiccup.

"I don't care about me!...Elsa needs me right now! Let me save her...My life means nothing without her in it." Hiccup yelled at him. Stoick was taken back by how quickly Hiccup retaliated. Stoick saw the look in his eyes, he was determined but something else was there too. Stoick sighed as he stepped aside. Hiccup got on Toothless as two men opened the door for him. Hiccup looked outside, his father hadn't been joking. Toothless looked up at his rider. "Do it Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a screech, in moments his ears began to twitch about. "Take me to her, bud." Hiccup said. Toothless darted off, flapping hard to stay on course in the storm. "Come on bud, we got this." Hiccup encouraged his best friend. Hiccup saw the flashes of Elsa's magic. "There Toothless." Hiccup called to him through the harsh winds. Toothless swooped down and landed near them although they couldn't be seen and had trouble walking against the powerfulness of the storm.

(With Dagur and Elsa)

"H–hey, what's going on!..." Dagur asked looking around now unable to see her, or anything for that matter.

"Didn't you hear the rumors? There's a new girl on Berk who can control ice and snow...And guess what...you'll never see her again." Elsa said as she thrust her arms forward shooting a blast of ice at him. Elsa slowly walked towards him as she was flinging her arms around keeping the other men back.

"Hey, come on. I don't find this amusing!" Dagur yelled. Elsa stepped in front of him now her hand ready to strike. Hiccup ran in and stood just inches from her.

"Elsa, don't!" Hiccup yelled as he slowly walked towards her, he was holding his side and clearly still in pain. Toothless was having a hard time staying in once place beside him.

"Hiccup! You shouldn't be out here!" Elsa yelled back to him, her eyes never leaving Dagur's figure.

"You don't want to do this! Everything you stood for about not being a monster, would be meaningless! Don't do this. I know Dagur deserves it, but don't. Don't kill him. You're not a killer...Don't Elsa..." Hiccup pleaded as he got closer now. Elsa pulled her hand back to strike but as she let it go she curled her hand to a fist and punched Dagur in the face, it caused him to fall back unconscious. Elsa collapsed to the ground, the storm stopped instantly. Toothless landed as Hiccup ran to her ignoring his pain. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried against him. "Ssh...it's alright now. See it's all okay..." Hiccup said softly. With the storm over, Stoick came out with the other riders and Gobber.

"I want him out of here and on Outcast Island, now." Stoick ordered.

"Yes sir." Astrid saluted. Snotlout tied up the unconscious Dagur and flew with the twins to Outcast Island. Most of Dagur's men escaped but others were frozen in place from Elsa's attacks.

"Hiccup, you should be inside. That's a bad wound." Gobber said.

"I–I'm fine..." Hiccup panted a bit. Elsa pulled back from him and saw the wound. Hiccup grunted in pain. Toothless screeched nuzzling his rider's face.

"Lets go home, but first...Elsa...the snow?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, of course." Elsa said as she let Hiccup sit on Toothless now, closing her eyes she spread her arms out and the snow began to gather in the sky, Elsa's hands slowly moved together over her head. The snow formed a snowflake in the sky, she smiled softly and spread her arms with made the snow fly off and vanish.

"And you are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Hiccup asked her. Elsa moved beside him and climbed on Toothless's back letting Hiccup rest against her. While they walked with Stoick and Gobber walking beside Toothless, Hiccup had managed to fall asleep, his breathing had calmed down. He seemed peaceful and no longer in pain. Stoick carried Hiccup upstairs to his room and laid him in his bed, Gothi arrived a while later to fix up his injury with a healing paste and bandage. She left Gobber did as well Stoick attended the village and Elsa stayed in a chair near Hiccup's bed as he slept.

(3 hours later)

Hiccup began to groan and slowly open his eyes, they focused and he saw Elsa sitting beside him, a worried look in her eyes. Well a mix of worry and anger towards him specifically. "You idiot!" She yelled at him suddenly, Hiccup winced at the sound of her voice.

"What?..." Hiccup asked her confused now.

"What do you mean what?!" She yelled again tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Oh..." He said now looking to the wound on his side. "I'm fine..." Hiccup groaned some.

"No you're not, Hiccup...You're not okay...Why did you do that for me?..." Elsa cried lightly. Hiccup smiled as he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears from falling.

"Hey...stop crying. It doesn't suit you..." Hiccup breathed heavily as he fell back holding his side.

"Why didn't you say with the others!" Elsa yelled at him.

"Because I'm stubborn and couldn't let you have all the fun." He tried to laugh but cringed in pain. Elsa looked over him sadly.

"Its not funny...I was so afraid you were going to die, Hiccup...I lost control over it. I would of killed Dagur in a heartbeat if you hadn't stopped me." Elsa sobbed to him, Hiccup pulled her in against him and rubbed her back.

"Ssh...I did it because I couldn't let you die." Hiccup said softly. Elsa pulled back from him in shock, tears still falling.

"I'm not anything worth saving, Hiccup..." Elsa looked away now but upon feeling his fingers touch her cheek, Elsa looked up him. "Stop moving you idiot, you're going to kill yourself..." Elsa scolded him.

"I've been in a lot of almost dying situations. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever." Hiccup said laughed, seeing that she was still sad he sighed. "You're wrong, Elsa..." Hiccup said in a serious tone now, she wiped her eyes although tears still fell.

"What...are you talking about? Wrong about what..." Elsa asked him now, Hiccup cupped her cheek again brining her closer to him. He was more sure of it than anything now. Maybe it was the fact Elsa went against Dagur for him, or that he refused to see her get killed by his enemy. But Hiccup knew how he felt now and he was going to make sure she knew those feelings perfectly with no hidden meanings. His green eyes stared in to her blue eyes, staring intently and seriously.

"Wrong about not being worth saving..." Hiccup said, Elsa gasped a bit, "You are worth everything and more to me." Hiccup whispered and before Elsa could say anything, he pressed his lips to hers softly. Elsa's eyes widened instantly as the kiss held for a good few moments before Hiccup pulled back. He was now smiling at her. Elsa still cried, shocked at his actions and words. Elsa wrapped her arms around Hiccup in a tightly hug, it caused them both to fall back and Hiccup to gasp out from the pain of her landing on his wound.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry Hiccup..." Elsa stated quickly getting off him and looking over his wound for any bleeding.

"Don't worry about it, few more hits and I won't feel anything anymore." He joked with a laugh.

"Tha–that's not funny, Hiccup!" Elsa tried not to laugh as she looked in to his eyes. Hiccup smiled as he stroked his fingers through her hair, then he thought of the perfect thing to say to her.

"By the way...This idiot loves you too." Hiccup said lovingly, Elsa couldn't say anything, she just laughed a little as tears slowed and stopped falling at least. Hiccup leaned in close to her, and captured her lips with his own. Elsa closed her eyes and kissed him back deeply. Toothless sat up and shot 3 blasts out the window in joy for his rider and Elsa. They broke from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"Are we a?..." Elsa asked.

"Do you want to?..." Hiccup asked softly. Elsa nodded. "Then we are, officially." Hiccup whispered before they shared another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Nine: Vacation.

It had been a peaceful, happy, 3 months. Hiccup and Elsa were an official couple known to everyone on Berk and in other regions. Obviously, Hiccup was next in line for Chief and Elsa was a former queen. Other couples that had become established were Astrid and Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut, and Tuffnut with Heather who had surprisingly came back to Berk saying she wanted a fresh start, in a new home with people who were her friends. Hiccup was training under his father to become Chief and doing very well. Fishlegs had taken over the Academy and there were even some new dragon rider recruits. Elsa and Hiccup lived on their own now, in their own home with two dragon stables on the side. It was in the warmer months of Winter for them, and coming in to the docks was a ship from Arrendelle. Stoick was there to meet it, on board was Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, as well some guards and the crew members. "Welcome back to Berk, Princess Anna." Stoick greeted them.

"Its good to be back. I've come with news, do you know where my sister is?" Anna asked gently.

"I believe she is at home with Hiccup. I'll take you there, they don't live with me anymore." Stoick laughed out.

"Thank you, Chief. Oh, this Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff." Anna introduced them with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you sir. Anna has told me so much." Kristoff bowed.

"Aye, same to you lad. Come with me, I'll take you to them." Stoick said as he led them off the docks and through the village to Hiccup and Elsa's home.

"Wow..." Anna gasped seeing it. "Wait when did these two become a thing?! I'm going to yell at her for not telling me." Anna huffed some.

"A few months ago. Don't be mad at them, they've been busy. Hiccup is preparing to take over as Chief." Stoick said with some excitement. Stoick knocked on the door and waited, Hiccup answered.

"Hey dad, what brings you by?" Hiccup asked him.

"We have some visitors son." Stoick said stepping aside to reveal Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven there.

"Huh look at that. Elsa love, come here!" Hiccup called in to the house. Elsa walked over and saw Anna, another instant tackle down by Anna. Hiccup laughed some and invited them inside.

"How dare you not tell me you and Hiccup were a couple!" Anna scolded her elder sister.

"I'm sorry, it all happened so fast...So what are you doing here?" Elsa asked her now sitting beside her. Anna giggled some.

"Well...things have been busy in Arrendelle too and I decided to come in person to invite you to my coronation...and wedding..." She said softly. Elsa's smiled widened, as well her eyes.

"You're getting married to Kristoff finally!?" Elsa exclaimed. Anna nodded.

"Congratulations, Anna, and you too Kristoff." Hiccup said with a smile.

"When is it, well both actually?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"Next week. Both of them. Coronation first, then the wedding 2 days later. We came for your blessing, you're still technically the queen until I get crowned...and please don't go crazy and freeze everything this time?..." Anna joked with her.

"Oh, Anna. Of course you have my blessing and yes we'll be there." Elsa stated smiling as she hugged Anna tightly.

"Great! All of you are invited. All the dragons riders too." Anna said now.

"Dad, can we go or am I going to be in trouble for missing Chief training?" Hiccup asked looking to his father now.

"Of course you can go. Besides, you're coronation for Chief is coming up as well. You're training is done, Hiccup. Go enjoy the time off because when you get back, you're taking over as Berk's new Chief." Stoick said. Hiccup's eyes widened now, a smile gracing his face.

"Really?" Hiccup asked him. Stoick nodded, Elsa hugged him now.

"That's wonderful, Hiccup!" Elsa said kissing his cheek.

"Congratulations, Hiccup." Anna said now with a bow of her head.

"I'll be making all the preparations here while you're gone. So you two better go tell the others and start getting ready!" Stoick said with a laugh as he got up and left.

"I still can't believe it..." Hiccup said taking in a deep breath, Toothless crooned happily licking Hiccup's face. "Haha, stop it bud! Alright are we ready to go tell the gang?" Hiccup asked. Toothless panted with his tongue out and moved so Hiccup could get on his back.

"Artica, here girl." Elsa called with a whistle. There was a squawk and Arctica's happy face could be seen from the window, Elsa giggled some as she pulled Anna's hand outside. "Come on, you're riding with me." Elsa said as she jumped her dragon's back.

"Oh Elsa, I don't know about that..." Anna said with wide eyes.

"Come on, you trust me right?" Elsa asked as Hiccup and Toothless came out.

"Of course I do but, I've never...flown on a dragon before?" Anna smiled as Elsa offered her hand.

"Trust me, its easy." Hiccup smiled, he was on Toothless's back, Kristoff was behind Hiccup and holding on to him for dear life. Anna took Elsa's hand and got pulled up behind her, Anna let out a light scream. "To the academy bud!" Hiccup commanded, Toothless let out a roar and took to the sky.

"Follow them Arctica! Hold on Anna!" Elsa smiled wide as Arctica took off right behind him. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist tightly. Elsa laughed out as they flew to the dragon training academy. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Kristoff was cheering as Toothless landed with Hiccup and him. Anna was still terrified and shaking.

"Next time, I'm walking..." Anna stated with her hand up.

"Oh stop, it wasn't that bad." Elsa teased her.

"Hey guys, what brings you by?" Fishlegs asked.

"We're all invited to Anna's coronation and then her wedding to Kristoff right afterwards. So...since it's a two day trip...get packing!" Elsa announced happily.

"Sweet, a vacation!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered. Hiccup laughed.

"I guess we should properly introduce you all. Anna, Kristoff. These are my friends. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, then the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Guys, this is my sister Anna, next queen of Arrendelle and her fiancé, Kristoff, future king of Arrendelle." Elsa said smiling.

"I've met Anna and Kristoff already, but hey congrats." Astrid said as she was saddling up Stormfly.

"So when do we leave Hiccup?" Heather asked smiling.

"Sunrise." He replied.

"So everyone pack what you'll need for about a week. And of course, bring your ceremonial attire too." Elsa added in as she held on to Hiccup's arm gently.

"Got it. Meet on the docks?" Astrid asked them.

"We'll see you there guys." Hiccup smiled as he faced Elsa and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Elsa blushed and kissed him back. The day carried on as normal, the riders were readying their dragons and their own travel bags for morning. Anna and Kristoff stayed on the boat for the night after eating at Hiccup and Elsa's place.

"I can't believe my little sister is going to be queen, and getting married in the same week..." Elsa sighed out as she was helping clean up from dinner with Hiccup.

"I know. And I can't believe I'm going to be Chief when we get back...Man, there's going to be so much responsibility for me now." Hiccup replied to her. Elsa stood behind him while he did dishes and kissed the back of his neck gently.

"And you're going to be just fine, Hiccup. You know everything there is to know about Berk and its customs. You've led this place so many times when you're father goes away. Besides you have Toothless, Arctica, and me at your side every step of the way." Elsa told him softly as she rubbed his shoulders gently. Hiccup placed the dishes to dry and turned around holding her against him, his hands on her hips.

"What would I do without you?" Hiccup asked softly staring in to her eyes.

"Get yourself killed possibly?" Elsa stated sarcastically. Hiccup laughed with her then kissed her deeply, she melted in to it and then they pulled apart for air. "I'll never get tired of those kisses." Elsa sighed softly in contentment.

"Good, because I'll never stop giving them." Hiccup smiled at her. Elsa laid her head on his chest, she'd never been more happy in her life than she was right here and now with Hiccup. She was grateful for everything that had happened to her, or she might not be here with him. She'd still be living in fear, and running a kingdom alone and miserable. "What's say we get some sleep. We have a long two days of flying ahead of us." Hiccup suggested to her.

"Sleep sounds good right now." Elsa yawned softly. Hiccup nodded and led her to their room upstairs, Hiccup kicked off his boot, Elsa did the same as they laid down on the bed together. Hiccup let her move on to his chest before covering them up.

"I love you Elsa." Hiccup said gently.

"I love you too, Hiccup. Good night." Elsa smiled as she closed her eyes. Hiccup kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and soon fell asleep.

(Morning-Before Sunrise)

Hiccup awoke to Toothless nudging his cheek slightly. "Hey bud. Time already?" Hiccup asked with a smile as he rubbed his eyes, focusing them now. Elsa began to wake up as well, sitting up with a yawn.

"Does he always wake up this early?" Elsa mumbled a bit.

"Every morning. We love to fly around the village as the sun rises, I'll have to take you sometime. It's a beautiful sight...but not as beautiful as waking up beside you every morning." Hiccup replied giving her a light kiss as he got out of bed and began to get dressed for the journey. Elsa nodded with a blush as she started to get ready too. As the sun was creeping over the horizon the two of them were outside with their dragon's saddled and ready.

"Ready for this? You've never been to Arrendelle, only Astrid. So I hope you like it." Elsa smiled at him.

"I'm sure I will." He said jumping on Toothless now, opening his tail. "I'm ready." He stated. Elsa got on Arctica and they both flew to the docks, the others were already waiting.

"Did you two sleep in?" Snotlout joked, Astrid elbowed him in the side.

"Don't tease, Snotlout. The sun is just starting to rise..." Astrid told him.

"Are we ready?" Anna asked them coming on deck now.

"We are, Anna." Elsa called to her from the sky.

"Perfect. Captain? Set sail for Arrendelle please." Anna commanded. The captain and crew saluted her and got right to work.

"The winds are with us, Princess Anna. We're going to open the main sail and reach top speed." The captain stated to her.

"Excellent!" Anna smiled. The other riders took to the sky and flew slightly head of the boat. "At this speed we should reach Arrendelle much earlier than expected." Anna said looking up at the riders.

"We'll have to stop after a few hours to give the dragons a break." Hiccup called down to her now.

"I already thought of that. There are two Viking ships behind us that your dad sent so you can take breaks on those while we continue to sail." Kristoff chimed in.

"Great. We'll take turns since all the dragon's can't set down at once, the boats will sink." Elsa said looking over at Hiccup now.

"Good idea, Elsa. We should be able to make it about 4-5 hours before needing a break." Astrid added.

"Yeah, we've going long distances before." Fishlegs said.

"Exactly. It took me 3 days to get to Arrendelle the first time. Got lost and needed breaks in between to feed and sleep." Astrid said.

"Well the boats are stocked with supplies and food for all of you." Anna said looking up now.

"Your dad thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Elsa asked Hiccup now.

"Yes he does. And to think, that will all be on me in two weeks..." Hiccup stated looking forward seriously. Elsa moved closer to him.

"You sound like you don't want it." Elsa asked him.

"I do. Its just a lot you know. I'm only 20 and in charge of an entire village...?" Hiccup said looking at her.

"You can do it. You have me, and them. Besides I'm sure your dad will still be around if you need help." Elsa said smiling.

"You're right, Elsa. Thanks babe." Hiccup said softly. Elsa nodded and they continued to fly.

(5 hours later)

"Hey Hiccup, Meatlug is getting pretty tired." Fishlegs called to him.

"Alright. Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, and Astrid, Set down on one boat. Heather and Snotlout, set down on the other one. It'll keep the balance evened out." Hiccup called to them.

"What about you?" Astrid asked him once she set down with Stormfly.

"Toothless and I can keep going for a bit longer. Right bud?" Hiccup smiled down at Toothless who crooned in response. "Elsa, take a break too. Set down on Anna's ship for a bit. Arctica is looking tired." Hiccup told her.

"Alright. But if either of you get tired, you're coming down too. Got it?" Elsa told him. Hiccup nodded as she landed on Anna's ship softly and got off Arctica to feed her.

"I don't get it. He's been flying the same as you guys, how is Toothless not tired?" Anna asked now walking over to Elsa.

"Hiccup is riding one of the rarest dragons around. A Night Fury. Far more intelligent, fast, and stronger. Toothless has more stamina and can fly longer than the rest of us." Elsa told her now.

"And Toothless's wing span and build allows him to glide more on the wind rather than flapping to stay in the air." Fishlegs called from the other boat.

"Huh, you know a lot about the dragons, don't you?" Kristoff said as he scratched Arctica's chin.

"Yes she does, she fits right in with us." Astrid said with a thumbs up.

"No. She belongs with us." Hiccup called as he flew along side the boat now and offered his hand to Elsa. She looked at him curiously. "Come on. Come fly with Toothless and I." Hiccup offered to her.

"U–uh Hiccup, I've never gotten on Toothless while he's already in flight..." Elsa said nervously.

"Do you really think I'd let you fall?" Hiccup smiled at her. Elsa shook her head as she smiled and reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. Hiccup gave a nod as he pulled her over and sat her in front of him. She put her legs on either side of Toothless and held on to the handles. "Lets go Toothless!" Hiccup called to him. Toothless let out a roar and sped off leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Wow, she really wasn't kidding when she said Toothless was fast." Kristoff blinked. Anna laughed at him.

"Actually Toothless's speed can break the sound barrier." Fishlegs said with a smile.

"That's impressive." Anna stated. "Are there other Night Furies?" Anna asked now.

"None that we've found. Legend says that Night Furies are actually not friendly with other dragons and keep to themselves." Snotlout stated while leaning on Hookfang. The boats were in fact side by side now, close enough for everyone to talk.

"So...how did Hiccup find one then?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long story..." Astrid smiled. Anna motioned to the boats and water ahead.

"I think we have some spare time." Anna laughed a little.

"Good point." Tuffnut said.

"Astrid, why don't you tell it since you were involved directly and knew before anyone else did." Fishlegs suggested.

"Well alright then..." Astrid took a deep breath, "Vikings and Dragons weren't always at peace like now. We've been at war for 300 years. But Hiccup and Toothless are what ended the war. Hiccup believe it or not was the embarrassment of Berk, everyone thought he was a nuisance and couldn't do anything right. Even his father said every time Hiccup stepped outside, disaster fell." Astrid said, everyone laughed.

"Uh yeah, can we not...talk about that..." Hiccup stated in a rather serious tone now. They weren't fond memories for Hiccup before he met Toothless, and he didn't like being reminded.

"Sorry...Anyway..." Astrid then continued to tell the story from her point of view, the others jumped in from time to time with their thoughts at the time. Hiccup corrected most of it since well it had happened to him and he knew the truth of how it happened. After two hours, Astrid finished smiling.

"Wow, so really...Toothless was Hiccup's first real friend and became Berk's hero for ending the war all because he wouldn't kill a dragon?" Anna asked.

"Ahem...I COULDN'T kill a dragon..." Hiccup corrected her as he set down on the ship with Toothless. Elsa had fallen asleep in his arms.

"And why couldn't you?" Kristoff asked him. Hiccup looked down at Toothless now who smiled and cooed at him with soft eyes. Hiccup smiled.

"Because...when I saw him lying there helpless, he looked as scared as I was to be standing before the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. I looked at him, his eyes which were full of fear. And I just couldn't do it. I let him go. After I did, he pinned me down staring at me, seeing my own fear now. Instead of killing me, he roared at me and let me go...Well you know the rest after that." Hiccup said as he lightly rubbed Toothless's head.

"So, your father was right then when he said you weren't a dragon killer...And all this..." Anna motioned to the others riders and their dragons, "Is because you dared to be different. Even after you lost everything...you only cared about saving Toothless...That must be some bond you two have." Anna said softly.

"I only cared about saving Toothless because he was the only one who was there for me when I didn't have anyone...My father hated me, the village hated me...even these guys did. I was always teased and picked on by them." Hiccup said motioned to his now friends.

"Hey not me! You didn't even know me back then..." Heather crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't referring to you, Heather...After my father told me I wasn't a Viking, and I wasn't his son...I knew I had no place among them. But I didn't care. I wanted to save Toothless." Hiccup smiled.

"That must of been hard to deal with, being cast out." Kristoff said.

"It shocked me but...then again. It didn't. My father was and is still stubborn. I knew he'd never see it how I did. When he cast me out and took my best friend for his own selfish reasons...I stopped cared what everyone thought. I got Toothless back and with him proved my point that dragons could be our allies, friends, our family." Hiccup said.

"Princess Anna. If we continue at this speed, we'll reach Arrendelle by morning." The captain said.

"Very good, Captain." Anna said.

"That is the problem miss. The wind is beginning to die as we enter the night time." The captain said.

"I see...Well if we arrive a little late, then we arrive late." Anna stated.

"Maybe not. Snotlout, Heather, Astrid. You have bigger dragons. Get up there and together give us some wind." Hiccup ordered them.

"Yes sir." The three said jumping on their dragons and rising up, then moving back behind the boats. "Alright girls. Wing Blasts!" Snotlout told them.

"Winds Stormfly!" Astrid told her Nadder.

"Blast them, Windshear!" Heather said throwing her fist in the air.

"Do it Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled. The tree dragons reared back and flapped their wings quickly as the wind picked up and caught the sails making the boats go faster.

"We've crossed in to Arrendelle's waters!" The captain called out. The crew cheered.

"Good job you three. Come on down." Hiccup said smiling. Elsa stirred a bit.

"So looks like we can make the trip in a day at that speed. Wow!" Anna gasped in shock.

"Yeah, that's dragon power baby!" Snotlout cheered.

"Snotlout. Sssh...Elsa is sleeping." Hiccup whispered harshly at him.

"Oops...?" Snotlout shrugged, Hiccup shook his head at him.

"Why don't you take her below deck, Hiccup. You can take my quarters. I'll be awake until we reach the docks." Anna suggested to him.

"Thank you, Princess Anna." Hiccup smiled as he climbed off Toothless and walked below deck with Elsa in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Once below, Hiccup laid her down on the bed and moved beside her gently holding her in his arms lovingly.

"Those two are so cute." Ruffnut gleamed leaning on Fishlegs and yawning.

"You need sleep, Ruff." Fishlegs said as he covered her with a blanket. Ruffnut yawned again and soon cuddled up to Fishlegs and fell asleep.

"You all should get some sleep. We'll reach Arrendelle docks in the morning." Kristoff pointed out as he moved beside Anna gently.

"She's right. Lets hit the sack guys." Astrid yawned. Soon they were all curled up against their dragons and falling asleep. The rest of the night was quiet and smooth sailing for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Ten: Surprises.

With the first lights of morning, yelling from the docks woke everyone up. The riders groaned as they sat up and stretched looking over the ship's edge's to see Arrendelle for the first time ever. Hiccup and Elsa were last to come out and smiled. Hiccup was in awe. "You were the queen of all this?!" Hiccup asked in shock. Elsa giggled nodding.

"LAND HO!" Yelled the man from the crow's nest. The ships pulled up beside the docks and anchors dropped, the ramps were placed out. Anna was first off with Kristoff in hand. Sven was next with Olaf riding on his back. The guards greeted them with smiling faces. Elsa took Hiccup's hand as they began to walk off next, their dragons behind them in tow. Off the two Viking ships were Fishlegs and Ruffnut, Astrid and Snotlout, finally Tuffnut and Heather. Some people were a bit shaken up by the sight of so many dragons. Anna wasn't sure how to respond so Elsa walked beside her with her hands up gently.

"I assure you all these dragons will not harm you. They are family. They are very friendly. Please do no fear them and I'm sure if you ask their riders, they will be happy to introduce you." Elsa yelled out in a calm, gentle tone to the people. Hiccup walked up beside her and kissed her cheek.

"You're very good at this." Hiccup said gently. Elsa chuckled a but blushing.

"Thank you." Elsa replied. Anna walked up to them now with a smile.

"If you'll all follow me, we'll take your dragons to the stables and get you set up in your rooms in the palace." Anna announced to them.

"Wait, our dragons can't stay with us?" Fishlegs asked now moving beside Meatlug.

"I'm afraid not. They wouldn't fit, our kingdom isn't built for dragon support. But the stables are just behind the castle and you can see them from your windows, I assure you." Anna smiled softly.

"Sounds good to me. Come on gang!" Hiccup said as he walked hand in hand with Elsa behind Anna and Kristoff. Soon the others followed them, and they had arrived at the stables, each dragon getting their own. Toothless warbled a bit, he didn't like being separated from his rider. "It's okay Toothless...I'll be close by. And once I get settled inside, we'll take a flight together. I promise bud." Hiccup rubbed his dragon's head lightly. Toothless licked his cheek smiling. "That a boy...Now keep the others in line okay?" Hiccup said. Toothless purred with a nod to him.

"He's very attached, isn't he?" Elsa asked smiling.

"We've been inseparable since the start." Hiccup shrugged happily.

"Your rooms have been prepared." Kristoff said with a smile, waving for them to follow.

"Where did Anna go?" Elsa asked.

"Coronation and wedding details. So she asked me to get you settled. Your things are already in your rooms, just follow me." Kristoff said to them.

"Alright, lead the way." Astrid said pulling Snotlout beside her. The riders followed Kristoff inside and to the guest rooms.

"Okay, Anna assumed you'd all want to stay as couples in your rooms so...Hiccup, Elsa you are right here." Kristoff pointed to a room behind him. "Heather, Tuffnut. Over there. Astrid, Snotlout are across from you two and...Fishlegs and Ruffnut you are across from Hiccup and Elsa." Kristoff smiled.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Elsa said putting a hand on his arm before she and Hiccup entered their room. The others did the same. Kristoff shook his head and walked off to do other things that Anna had asked him to. Once in their room, Elsa flopped on the bed with a sigh and smile. Hiccup chuckled and walked over to her, he laid beside her and rolled on to his side, holding himself up with his elbow and slightly over Elsa now.

"Comfortable?" Hiccup asked.

"You have no idea..." Elsa chuckled lightly. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her softly. Elsa returned it fully as she cupped his cheeks.

"I love you." Hiccup whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Elsa replied gently. "This is going to be such a great week! No dragon training, no Chief lessons for you, an actual vacation and I get to see my sister be crowned queen, then married." Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. And you owe me a tour. Since I gave you one when you came to Berk." Hiccup reminded her.

"Of course. Tomorrow. Right now, I just want to be with you right now." Elsa smiled.

"Well you got me." Hiccup responded to her. Elsa pulled him down for another kiss.

(With Astrid and Snotlout)

"This place is huge..." Snotlout said as he was unpacking his things in to the dresser.

"Yeah it is. These rooms are beautiful too." Astrid admired looking around as she sat on the bed. She sighed some and Snotlout walked over to her.

"Something up?" He asked her.

"Nah. Well, the last time I came here was...to get help for Hiccup for what I'd done to him..." Astrid closed her eyes.

"Hey come on, he forgave you. And me too." Snotlout said brushing the blonde bangs from her face. Astrid smiled now and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, 'Lout." Astrid said softly.

(Tuffnut and Heather)

"Man this is amazing." Heather exclaimed looking out the window.

"I know right. I can't believe Hiccup is dating the former queen of here!" Tuffnut said now.

"You think he'll ever propose to her?" Heather asked.

"Hard to say. The only person he came close to asking to marrying him was Astrid...well before she hurt him that is." Tuffnut stated coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Mmhm, I remember now. You told me about it when I came back to Berk. Poor guy. Well we know how much he loves Elsa so who knows?" Heather shrugged some as Tuffnut rested his chin on her shoulder, Heather smiled softly.

(Fishlegs and Ruffnut)

"I'm so tired..." Ruffnut yawned laying on the bed.

"So go to sleep. You kept moving around last night on the ship against me." Fishlegs pointed out.

"I couldn't get comfortable..." Ruffnut sighed laying her head on the pillow.

"I don't think much is going on today so go to sleep." Fishlegs said as he bent over and kissed her cheek. Ruffnut then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Fishlegs shook his head some and looked out the window to see Meatlug in her stable.

(1 week later)

Over the course of the week, things had been more than chaotic. Hiccup was able to go on a few flights with Toothless, Elsa had given them all a tour. Anna and Kristoff were both busy with last minute things. But at last it had come. Coronation day. "Hiccup! Hiccup wake up! It's here, it's finally here." Elsa cheered joyfully as she twirled around the room in her dress. Hiccup sat up rubbing his eyes and smiled.

"Heh, you look great." Hiccup said now climbing out of the bed.

"Elsa got it for me, she got formal things for all of us. And for the wedding too!" Elsa said as she brought over the packed things for Hiccup. "See? Come on, I want to see them on you!" Elsa stated pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Hey hey, I just woke up, Elsa...Give me a minute." He laughed.

"Sorry, I'm so excited. My little sister becomes the queen today!" Elsa beamed happily. Now how could Hiccup say no to that excitement.

"Alright alright. I'll change in to it..." Hiccup said closing the bathroom door. He emerged 10 minutes later and Elsa couldn't help but laugh out at him. "Well gee, that makes me feel great. I'm not used to all this..." Hiccup frowned. Elsa calmed herself down and moved over to him, she began to adjust everything properly on him. She blushed buttoning his pants and putting the belt on him. She then adjusted the shirt and put the sash on him. Elsa then went to the box and put on all the pins and tassels. "What are all these?" He asked eyes the strange garb.

"Well since you're technically a prince, these are pieces that represent you are royalty. And this...is something I had made special for you." Elsa said as she put a necklace on him, hanging from it was a silver pendant and on it was the design of a Night Fury, it was even missing a tail fin, just like Toothless. Elsa was wearing a pendant necklace as well with the symbol of a Nadder on it.

"Elsa, I don't know what to say. I love it. Thank you." Hiccup said as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, she melted in to it. Their outfits in fact matched perfectly in color.

"Hiccup! Help..." Came the sounds of desperation from outside their door. Hiccup blinked and opened it, he saw that all of them were having trouble with the new clothing.

"You take the males, I'll take the females." Elsa chuckled some.

"Alright boys, follow me." Hiccup smiled.

"And ladies, follow me." Elsa said leading them outside of the room and in to another. It didn't take long for either to finish now that Hiccup knew what he was doing. Each of the males wore a different color pants and jacket set. Hiccup wore very dark gray. Snotlout wore a dark red. Fishlegs wore brown. Tuffnut wore green. As a surprise, they all had large pins to place. Each had a pin with their dragon symbol on it. With the girls, it was similar. They wore dresses to match the colors of their lover. Astrid wore a red dress, Ruffnut wore light brown, and Heather wore green. And like with the men also, they had a brooch like pin with their dragon symbol on it. Both men and women met in the hallway, now fully ready. Kristoff came down the hall now.

"You guys look great. We're ready to start." Kristoff smiled.

"Lets go then!" Snotlout said happily. The female grouped up with their male lovers and headed behing Kristoff to the throne room. Everyone took their seats as the one heading the ceremony cleared his throat and began. Elsa held Hiccup's hand tightly with excitement.

"Just think, this will be you in two weeks!" She whispered smiling.

"Don't remind me..." Hiccup smiled softly. They both looked forward as the crown was placed on Anna's head, Elsa contained her excitement. Anna held the orb and scepter in her hands as they was announced, "Queen Anna of Arrendelle!" The group of attendees recited the same. They all got up and cheered with clapping. Next it was the party afterwards, again Anna was announced taking her place in front of the crowd.

"Queen Anna of Arrendelle!" Stated the man to the left of the room. Anna walked out smiling before everyone. Hiccup now looked around for Elsa noticing she'd disappeared from his side. "Princess Elsa of Arrendelle!" The man announced. Hiccup looked up to see that Elsa was not standing beside Anna in front of the room. He clapped for them both. Soon the dancing had begun and everyone was having a good time.

"So this is what it was like for everyone when I became the queen..." Elsa breathed out as she and Hiccup were dancing around to the music. To Elsa's surprise, Hiccup was quite the dancer. When the music ended, there was more clapping. Hiccup kissed her cheek and let go of her.

"I need to go check on Toothless. Stay with the other riders or your sister alright?" Hiccup said. Elsa nodded a bit confused and disappeared in the crowd. However, he didn't go to Toothless outside. He went up to Anna and pulled her aside. "Can I talk to you a minute. Outside?" Hiccup asked her quickly.

"Oh, um sure!" Anna replied confused now. She followed Hiccup outside, not far just enough that they wouldn't be seen or heard. "So, is everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Elsa mentioned once that because she was queen you needed her blessing to marry that bad guy right? Well back when she was coronated..." Hiccup asked her.

"Y–yes? Its customary to get the queen's blessing...why?...Wait...You're going to propose to Elsa, aren't you!?" Anna nearly yelled.

"Sshh!" He shushed her with his hands up. "Yes. That's why I'm asking you first...You heard my dad, I'm going to be named Chief a week after I return to Berk. And once I'm Chief...I want to marry Elsa..." Hiccup said quickly. Anna smiled at him.

"Do you love my sister, Hiccup? Promise to care for her, love her, protect her forever?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I do!" Hiccup stated.

"Then you have my blessing...on one condition!..." Anna stated as Hiccup stared at her a little confused. "You have to propose tonight because I want to see." Anna squealed a bit. Hiccup's eyes widened now.

"I didn't come prepared for that! I was going to make her a ring when we got back to Berk..." Hiccup frowned. Anna thought a moment.

"Come with me!" Anna said taking his hand and pulling him back inside and up the stairs. They came to a room and Anna opened it slowly before flipping on the light. "This was my parents room...No one has been in here since they died but...I remember something they told Elsa and me when we were little. When a man came to ask for one of our hands, they had to pick the ring from here..." Anna said as she opened a jewelry box on the dresser.

"Anna, I–I can't take one of these..!" Hiccup gasped. Anna put her hands on her hips with a scowl.

"Queen's orders!" Anna commanded. Hiccup sighed.

"That is so unfair to use that...Your Highness..." Hiccup sighed. Anna chuckled as Hiccup looked at the rings. He saw one that stuck out, a silver band with a blue gem, inside looked like a snowflake. He reached for it with a smile.

"Perfect. Okay so, when we go back downstairs. I'll go first, then you come in. I'll call everyone's attention and then you can do your thing." Anna said. Hiccup nodded.

"Thank you, Queen Anna." Hiccup bowed to her. Anna nodded and they exited the room after turning off the light. As planned, Anna went first.

"Where is Hiccup..." Elsa frowned a bit. "He said he was only checking Toothless..." Elsa stated. She heard Anna call everyone's attention. The room fell quiet and everyone faced her.

"Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering why my sister stepped down and I became queen so suddenly...Well. I'll make it simple. My sister, Elsa fell in love. That's right. When she was shipwrecked on an island called Berk, she fell in love with a man. So I wish to introduce the man who has made my sister so happy, he also happens to be next in line to become the Chief...err...King of his island. May I introduce, Prince Hiccup of the Berk Island!" Anna announced, there was clapping as Hiccup walked out now smiling. He stood beside Anna and nodded his head to the people clapping. Hiccup looked at Anna now, she urged him to say something but he was drawing a blank. All he could see was Elsa across the room. Anna rolled her eyes now. "It has also come to my attention that Prince Hiccup, will be taking his place as Chief of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk when they return home next week..." Anna stated. The dragon riders were in shock, gasping. They ran up now, Elsa following.

"Hiccup! Is that true, you're becoming Chief when we get back!" Astrid asked quickly.

"Uh yeah, my dad told me before I left..." Hiccup replied.

"That's amazing! And you didn't tell us?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Sorry...I've had other things on my mind..." Hiccup said, his eyes falling on Elsa now.

"What could possibly be more important than you becoming Chief!" They all yelled at him. Hiccup pushed past them and walked to Elsa.

"Hiccup...? What are you doing?" Elsa asked a little surprised now. Hiccup took her hand in his, staring in to her eyes.

"Elsa. My becoming Chief next week...means nothing...if you're not at my side. I am grateful to whatever force brought you to Berk that day, I saved you. And after all everything we've been through...I can see myself with no one else but you forever the rest of my life..." Hiccup paused hearing Elsa gasp slightly watching Hiccup drop to one knee before her.

"What is he...OOF!" Snotlout began then held his stomach when Astrid elbowed him hard.

"Shut up!" She scolded now.

"Princess Elsa of Arrendelle...I love you with my everything and I always will until the end of our days. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Hiccup asked softly as he pulled out the ring with his free hand. The room was silent, no one spoke a word. Elsa was shocked, tears filled her eyes of joy but she couldn't find her words at the moment, they were caught in her throat. Olaf slid up behind her and whispered, "Say yes..." Elsa began to chuckle some.

"Elsa! Just say yes already!" Anna yelled from across the room with excitement. That did it.

"Yes...YES!" Elsa yelled, everyone burst out with cheers and clapping. Hiccup placed the ring on her finger and stood up as Elsa threw her arms around Hiccup's neck and kissed him deeply. Hiccup put his hand on her sides and kissed her back.

"Woohoo!" The riders cheered, outside the dragon's were roaring with their own excitement. Hiccup and Elsa broke the kiss now as Anna came running up.

"Wait, I have to get Anna's blessing first..." Elsa said.

"Already done and given. Hiccup came to ask me already. I said he could have it if he proposed tonight so I could see!" Anna smiled.

"Wait...when were you going to do it if not tonight?" Elsa asked him smiling.

"After I became Chief..." Hiccup shrugged a bit.

"Well I'm glad you did it tonight...You have no idea how happy I am..." Elsa said crying tears of joy.

"No Elsa, you have no idea how happy you've made me these last few months. You've always been there for me and I know you always will be. Just as I will be for you. I love you." Hiccup said staring in to her eyes.

"I love you too!" Elsa said as they kissed again. After that, the party continued until the early hours of the morning. Hiccup and Elsa now moved to their room with the rest of the riders. Anna's wedding was in two days, they all needed their rest. Tonight was something none of them expected, especially Elsa but she was happy either way. Hiccup kicked off the shoe and then everything else. He slipped in to his green tunic and the brown pants for bed. Elsa changed in to a dark blue night grown and crawled in to bed beside him. They shared another passionate kiss before going to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Eleven: Home.

The day had come at last, Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Elsa woke up with more excitement than coronation day for this. Hiccup felt the warm sun touch his face and he peeked over seeing Elsa staring out the window with a wide smile, he got up slowly and moved behind her with his hands on her shoulders, he placed a soft kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulder. "You look stunning my lady." Hiccup said softly between the kissed. Elsa blushed a bit and turned her head to kiss him back.

"Thank you kind sir." Elsa replied.

"What time is your sister's wedding?..." Hiccup asked her gently.

"Not until this afternoon. Why, did you want to go flying this morning?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Hiccup chuckled softly.

"Well great, so do I!" Elsa said laughing.

"Lets go then." Hiccup said holding her hand and running out the door with her after he slipped on his boot. Elsa and Hiccup ran down to the stables to greet their dragons. "Hey bud!" Hiccup greeted him, Toothless was up instantly and licked his face affectionately. Elsa laughed out as she moved to Arctica's stable and stroked her chin gently. "Want to go for a fly before the ceremony?" Hiccup asked him, he jumped around excitedly.

"What do you say Arctica?" Elsa asked her, the dragon squawked happily.

"Lets saddle up!" Hiccup said as he reached for Toothless's things and began hooking everything up on Toothless. Elsa saddled Arctica and got on her waiting for Hiccup now.

"Ready to go?" Elsa asked him smiling.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Hiccup asked looking at her as he got on Toothless.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Elsa said as she gave Arctica a nudge and taking off out of the stables. Hiccup did the same and followed Elsa in to the sky. After an hour of flying, they'd arrived at a large ice castle on the mountain.

"Woah...is this that castle you made?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah, almost a year ago now." Elsa smiled.

"Its incredible." Hiccup said as they landed near the base.

"Thank you. I'm surprised it's still well standing." Elsa replied.

"Probably because of how cold it is up here." Hiccup smiled. He heard the screech of another dragon coming up behind them. Hiccup looked, Elsa walked up next to him.

"Hiccup!" Heather yelled coming in on Windshear, she landed in front of them.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Elsa asked quickly, worry growing that something had happened at the palace.

"Hiccup, its Astrid. Something is wrong with her. You have to come back, now!" Heather panted.

"Woah woah, slow down. What's going on with Astrid?" Hiccup asked now with his hands up.

"We were all asleep, then we heard Snotlout yell for help. We all rushed to their room and Snotlout said Astrid's just been violently ill all night, throwing up, fevers, and more...Please, you have to come back right now." Heather pleaded.

"Alright, lets go. Toothless!" Hiccup called out. Toothless jumped beside him and Hiccup climbed on. "Back to the palace bud..." Hiccup said.

"Go on. I'm right behind you." Heather yelled. Elsa and Heather both knew that Toothless was faster and could get back sooner. "I'll fly with Elsa!" Heather called. Hiccup nodded and was gone at top speed. It only tool him 20 minutes to get back, he had a guard out Toothless away as he rushed upstairs to Astrid's room, he burst through the door.

"Astrid! Are you okay? Snotlout, what happened?!" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I–I don't know. She's been sick all night, Hiccup. Ever since we got back from flying. She said she felt dizzy and then she's been throwing up on and off all night. Do something!" Snotlout pleaded him.

"W–what can I do? She needs a doctor. Okay okay. Astrid...I need you to tell me how you're feeling. The best you can." Hiccup said.

"I just...feel so sick. My head hurts, my body hurts, I'm dizzy and I feel constantly nauseated...I can't hold anything down." Astrid whimpered in pain. Elsa and Heather arrived finally coming in.

"Has this happened any other time?" Elsa asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"Has she gotten this ill before?" Elsa asked again.

"Not this ill but...similar over the last few days..." Astrid answered now sitting up in the bed. Elsa put a hand to her chin thinking now.

"What are you thinking babe?" Hiccup asked moving beside her now.

"Can you have everyone leave the room love?" Elsa asked him softly.

"Sure thing. Alright, everyone out. Elsa needs to talk to Astrid alone. You too Snotlout. We'll be in the hall if you need anything." Hiccup said kissing her cheek before they all left and closed the door.

"Why did you have everyone leave?..." Astrid asked a little afraid, was this something she didn't want to hear?

"I just had to have a few things to ask that I don't think you want to answer with anyone around..." Elsa smiled sitting beside her.

"O–oh, okay then." Astrid sighed some.

"Astrid, have you and Snotlout ever...you know before?" Elsa asked her. Astrid blushed some.

"A few weeks ago yeah...why?" Astrid asked.

"And did you get your period this yet?" Elsa asked softly. Astrid thought a minute before shaking her head. "Astrid, you're pregnant." Elsa smiled. Astrid's eyes widened. "You have all the signs. Missed period, headaches, sickness...it's all there." Elsa pointed out to her.

"So I'm...going to have a baby?" Astrid asked her putting a hand on her belly.

"You are. Want me to bring the others back in? Or do you want to tell Snotlout first?" Elsa asked her.

"I think...I want some time to sit with it first...Kind of a shocker..." Astrid stated.

"I understand. I'll have the doctor check you still. And try water and crackers to subside the nausea, I'd also take it easy on the flying. No dangerous moves or tricks." Elsa said to her. Astrid nodded as she lay down and closed her eyes a minute. "I'll tell them you're sleeping and to wake you for the ceremony. Okay?" Elsa said, Astrid nodded. Elsa got up and left the room.

"Is Astrid okay?!" Snotlout asked quickly.

"She's alright now and resting. Not sure what it is, maybe something from dinner last night just didn't agree with her. Try not to wake her dear." Elsa said putting a hand on Snotlout's shoulder. "Back to your rooms everyone." Elsa said softly. The group dispersed and returned to their rooms, Snotlout entered his and Astrid's slowly and quietly. Elsa held Hiccup's hand as they returned to their own.

"You sure she's okay? She sounded like she was in a lot of pain before..." Hiccup asked now.

"Don't worry, she's just fine. Nothing that won't go away in 9 months or so..." Elsa hinted softly. Hiccup spun around quickly seeing the light smile playing on Elsa's lips.

"No way...she's...Are you sure?!" Hiccup asked now.

"Ssh...I promised I wouldn't say anything until she talked to Snotlout, so when she lets the rest of you know...act surprised. Got it?" Elsa told him.

"Geeze, didn't think they'd gotten that far but good for them." Hiccup smiled sitting on the bed now. Elsa sat beside him softly with a nod.

"You know my sister is under the assumption we have too." Elsa giggled tracing circles on his chest.

"What, really? Oh God...I personally don't do any of that before marriage...Only because you know, giving something like that up to someone you might not be with forever just doesn't settle with me." Hiccup chuckled.

"I can understand. I think its rather sweet of you." Elsa smiled.

"Why thank you my lady." Hiccup smiled back kissing her softly.

(Afternoon)

It was time for the wedding, like before the group sat together dressed in their clothing from Anna. Kristoff was already standing at the alter, he looked nervous. Hiccup would probably be feeling the same way at his and Elsa's wedding. Soon a hush fell over the room and the music began. Elsa walked out as maid of honor, taking her place. Then Olaf, who was Kristoff's best man. Sven was the ring bearer. Once all were in place, Anna came in to view and everyone stood up silently. Anna slowly walked down the aisle, Kristoff looked in awe. They took their place facing one another as the ceremony began. Hiccup watched it all, hearing the vows and watching them seal those vows with a kiss 20 minutes later. Everyone clapped once they were announced as the king and queen of Arrendelle. Just like the coronation people ate and danced all night. Everyone had a great time too. As night fell and everyone began to retire to their rooms, Astrid had pulled everyone in to her room.

"Can't this wait until morning?..." Ruffnut yawned.

"No, it can't...before we all go to sleep and...leave tomorrow morning...I have to tell you all something." Astrid stated. Snotlout arched a brow at her now. "Um...so...I–I'm pregnant..." Astrid blushed a bit. Snotlout's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Congratulations to you two." Hiccup said with a smile.

"No way that means you two had..." Ruffnut started as Heather put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes it does and good for you two." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Thanks everyone...well I guess we should all get some sleep...We're leaving tomorrow morning, Right Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. Right after sunrise." Hiccup nodded to her. "Sleep well everyone." Hiccup said to them as he and Elsa returned to their room and got comfortable.

"Something tells me Snotlout is suddenly terrified." Elsa chuckled a bit crawling in to the bed.

"He'll be alright, he loves her. I think he's just shocked." Hiccup smiled laying beside her now, she laid on his chest.

"Next will be Anna and Kristoff." Elsa smiled.

"Then us." Hiccup winked at her causing a deep blush.

"You know I'm a little nervous about that..." Elsa admitted. "I don't want to accidentally freeze you..." Elsa joked slightly.

"My dear the only thing you do to my heart is set it ablaze with the fires of love." Hiccup smiled at her. "I'm nervous too but we'll take it slow. Lets not worry about it right now. We have a long journey back home and a busy week ahead of us on Berk." Hiccup told her.

"You're right. I love you, Hiccup. Night." Elsa said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Elsa. Sleep well." He whispered as he soon fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

Everyone was outside and waiting to leave, Astrid and Snotlout were the ones behind. They finally came out slowly with their dragons and met on the dock with Hiccup, Elsa, and the others. "Sorry...Astrid was sick most of the night, again..." Snotlout stated.

"It doesn't last the whole time, just a few months." Elsa said to try and raise his spirits. "Astrid, are you alright to fly?" Elsa asked her now.

"I should be." Astrid said to her as she climbed on Stormfly.

"If you start feeling tired or sick, I want you down on the boat, understand?" Hiccup told her.

"Yes Chief...I got it." Astrid replied with a smile.

"Alright everyone. Back to Berk!" Hiccup commanded them. Soon they were all in the air and flying back to Berk, taking their time too since there wasn't a rush.

(The Next Afternoon)

They had reached Berk by the next day. They had stopped a few times to eat, as well Astrid needed to take a break from both flying and sailing. They had stopped for the night so Astrid could get her rest in. Hiccup and Snotlout had a heart to heart about Astrid's pregnancy, turns out he was terrified and didn't know what to do. Hiccup got him to come around and be excited, they were cousins after all why wouldn't Hiccup help him? Now they'd arrived back to Berk, Stoick was there waiting for him on the docks. "Welcome home son, Elsa." Stoick smiled hugging him, then to Elsa. "How was everything on Arrendelle?" Stoick asked.

"Well...uh. Easy I guess. Astrid's pregnant with Snotlout's baby, and Elsa and I are engaged..." He said quickly. Stoick blinked a few times.

"Mind repeating those for me son?" Stoick asked, Elsa giggled. Hiccup sighed now looking at him.

"Astrid is pregnant with Snotlout's baby...and Elsa and me are engaged?..." He repeated calmer now.

"Okay much better. Now...the pregnancy doesn't shock me. I had a few noise complaints and left it alone. And you two are engaged now?" Stoick asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Hiccup smiled at him.

"And you didn't think I'd like to see that?" Stoick asked. Hiccup sighed again.

"One of Arrendelle's customs is that in the royal family, the person who is proposing has to ask the queen for their blessing and my sister, wouldn't give Hiccup hers unless he proposed the night of the coronation." Elsa smiled nervously.

"I see...Well then I suppose I have no choice but to allow it as well. But I demand to be told first when there are grand children on the way. Deal?" Stoick laughed.

"You got it dad." Hiccup smiled as he kissed Elsa gently now.

"Good. Congratulations, Astrid and Snotlout." Stoick said as he saw them walk by now.

"Thank you Chief." Snotlout smiled as he and Astrid headed to her house.

"Is everything ready for Hiccup to become Chief?" Elsa asked now.

"Just about. Are you ready for it son?" Stoick asked.

"I guess..." Hiccup shrugged his shoulder now.

"He's still a bit nervous himself. He'll be okay next week though, I promise." Elsa smiled at Stoick.

"Good good. Enjoy the week Hiccup, oh when do you plan to announce your engagement?" Stoick asked.

"I dunno, during the celebration of me becoming Chief I guess?" Hiccup offered.

"Whatever you want to do son, is fine with me." Stoick said as he patted his son's back and walked off.

"Ready to go home?" Elsa asked him now.

"Yes please." Hiccup sighed out with a smile. Toothless and Arctica followed the two back to their house, and went in their pens with a full stock of fish and ate happily as Hiccup and Elsa went inside and sat down together. "Feels good to be home." Hiccup breathed out sitting in his chair. Elsa came over and sat on his lap with a giggle now.

"I know, I missed it." Elsa replied to him. "Still nervous about becoming Chief?" Elsa asked as she fiddled with his hair and looking in his eyes.

"Not about the ceremony, just if I can live up to my dad." Hiccup sighed.

"You are his son, Hiccup. Sure you do things different but you know how to run this village, I saw you do it when your dad went away. You helped everyone you could, you found solutions to problems easily, and you were able to keep the Vikings from fighting. You can do this. No one is perfect. Stop trying to be and you can't go wrong." Elsa smiled at him. Hiccup smiled back at her now as he kissed her deeply.

"You're the best, you know that?" Hiccup whispered lovingly to her.

"Is that one of the reasons you're marrying me?" Elsa chuckled.

"It is one of the many." Hiccup laughed now.

"Will I ever get to know them all?" Elsa asked him.

"One day you will." Hiccup nodded.

"I can wait." Elsa smiled gently.

"Good...I love you Elsa. I truly do. Thank you for standing with me in all this." Hiccup said to her softly.

"I love you too. More than words can describe, thank you for saving my life that day, and giving me a whole new one with you." Elsa replied, they shared another kiss and spent the rest of the day enjoying one another's company, eating and taking flights together. Even helping his father from time to time get things ready for the Chieftain ceremony. Hiccup knew that everything was going to be fine, especially because he had Toothless and Elsa at his side. He had the support of all his friends, his father and the village. Hiccup wasn't worried about anything anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Twelve: New Chieftain.

The week had gone by fast, and here it was. The day Stoick would be stepping down as Chief, and Hiccup would be taking over. It was a nerve wracking situation, Hiccup was in his father's house being dressed for the ceremony. Hiccup wore a black tunic with brown pants, on his back was a black fur cloak and he wore a black boot. He had two silver shoulder pieces for armor, and a front armor piece like his father. "Your mother would be so proud of you." Stoick said softly.

"You think? I really miss her, dad." Hiccup said softly.

"I know son. But she's with us always." Stoick said with a smile as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled now.

"So is he ready yet?" Elsa called from downstairs.

"Yeah Elsa I'm ready. Come on up." Hiccup called to her. Elsa came up stairs and saw him, she smiled and hugged him.

"You look great, Hiccup. I'm so proud of you!" Elsa exclaimed. Hiccup hugged her back softly.

"It's time Hiccup." Gobber said entering the house now. Hiccup took a deep breath now and nodded.

"Lets get it over with..." Hiccup stated. Elsa and Stoick nodded as they walked downstairs, Hiccup behind them. The village had all gathered in the academy. Hiccup of course rode Toothless there and landed at the entrance. Elsa took her seat beside Astrid on the end of the benches. Stoick walked to the front as Hiccup looked forward, last time everyone gathered like this was when Hiccup was supposed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. If that didn't make you feel nervous, nothing would. He began walking towards his father, dressed fully. He walked slowly and looked at his father, staring in his eyes. "I'm ready." He said with a nod.

"Then lets get started. People of Berk, we gather today to make my son Chief of our people. I think we can all agree that Hiccup, has gone above and beyond the call of duty for the sake of this village, and I think that no one will argue with the decision to make him the Chief now. Right?" Stoick asked. Everyone laughed a bit and nodded. Gobber stood beside Stoick holding a shield, a sword, and a Viking helmet. "Raise your right hand, and place your left over heart. Do yo swear to protect the people of the Hairy Hooligan tribe? Do you swear to lead them, and help them whenever called upon. Do you swear to uphold the duties being given to you?" Stoick asked.

Everything was silent. "I solemnly swear, to do these things." Hiccup said in a strong, firm tone. Stoick smiled as he took the helmet and placed it on his head.

"This helmet, a reminder for you to always use your mind to find solutions, and handle things with diplomacy and tact." Stoick said, he then held the sword out to him and the shield. "And these, a reminder for you to always defend these people." Stoick smiled, he looked as he was about to cry. Elsa and Astrid were smiling wide holding hands as they waited for the big moment. Gothi, the village elder stepped forward holding a bowl of ash in her hand. Hiccup took a breath as he dropped to one knee before her. Gothi dipped her fingers in the ash, she then drew the symbol of Chief on his forehead. This was only a half circle, a smaller half on top of the larger one, and then a line through both of them. She stepped back with a bow to him. Hiccup stood up straight with his eyes closed as he turned to face the crowd now. Stoick looked to Gobber with a smile and nod.

"With the power vested in me, I name thee, Chief Hiccup the Wise of Berk! Long live, Chief Hiccup!" Gobber announced. The crowd up roared with applause. Hiccup smiled now letting out a breath he'd been holding in.

"Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!..." This was continuously chanted as Toothless let out a roar with a plasma blast in to the sky which exploded in to slight fireworks over head. Elsa rushed over and kissed him deeply.

"You did it! You did it, Hiccup!" Elsa cheered happily. Hiccup placed the sword in the sheath at his side, and the shield on his back. He pulled Elsa in and kissed her deeply back.

Astrid came up and punched him in the arm. "Congratulations, Hiccup the Wise!" Astrid said happily, all his friends came up to congratulate him now.

"Thank you, all of you." Hiccup said softly.

"There will be a feast and celebration in the Great Hall in honor of our new Chief!" Stoick announced. Everyone cheered and started moving to the great hall.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be right there. Me and Toothless are taking a victory lap. Els, you coming with?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Of course." Elsa smiled as she jumped on with Hiccup on to Toothless.

"Anything we can do?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah. Make sure everyone is in the hall when we get back. I have a few things to say." Hiccup stated.

"Yes sir!" The group said to him. Toothless took off with Hiccup and Elsa on him in to the air and flew high over Berk.

"This is all yours now...How does it feel?" Elsa asked softly.

"Same as before. Even before being Chief I was basically in charge because I'm the Master Dragon Trainer." Hiccup chuckled some.

"Well I'm proud of you Hiccup. You did great and now we can just enjoy the rest of the day and night. Are you still announcing our engagement tonight?" Elsa asked him gently as she leaned back against him.

"Of course. We should start planning that, shouldn't we?" Hiccup asked her with a smile.

"Yes...we should. When should we plan it for at least so we can let everyone know?" Elsa said with a questioning look to him.

"When do you want it? The winter, or...bad winter?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll be busy doing things for bad winter. Lets do it before then, if that's alright with you." Elsa said softly.

"You don't have to ask permission Elsa, you're my betrothed. And soon my Chieftess." He winked at her.

"Still, I don't want to interfere with your duties. I can't be your only priority." Elsa teased him with a kiss.

"Somehow, I don't see that happening. You and Toothless will always be top of the list for me. Because if I don't have you two, then I can't run this village. You two are what keep me going." Hiccup admitted to her as he rubbed Toothless's head. He cooed some as they turned a corner.

"Oh you're just saying that..." Elsa giggled.

"No. It's true...if it hadn't been for you two...I would of given up when Astrid was unfaithful to me..." Hiccup said in a soft, serious tone now. Elsa looked in to his eyes and smiled.

"Have I mentioned how very handsome you look in all that." Elsa chuckled.

"And did I say how beautiful you look all the time?" Hiccup asked, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Elsa melted in to it, Toothless crooned a bit. "Yeah yeah, I get it bud." Hiccup laughed after breaking the kiss.

"What did he say?" Elsa asked confused.

"That was his way of saying take it to the bedroom and not on him." Hiccup laughed again.

"Oh my. Easy Toothless, we're not ready for that...Are we?" Elsa blushed a deep red now. Toothless warbled with his own type of laugh.

"Useless reptile...I think we will know when we are, Elsa." Hiccup chuckled rubbing Toothless's head again. "Alright bud, lets get back." Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded and dived down towards the Great Hall and landed easily. Hiccup got off, then offered his hand to Elsa, she took it and he helped her down. Hiccup then adjusted his arm so she was holding on to him as they walked in to the Great Hall.

"They're back! All stand to greet the Chief!" Gobber yelled.

"Gobber, they don't have to stand...Please, everyone sit down! I have a few things to say before we eat..." Hiccup called out with a smile.

"Sorry Chief, that's how we've done it for years...Heheh..." Gobber laughed now.

"Exactly. That's how you've done it. But you tell me the last time I followed the rules...Trained a Night Fury over here." Hiccup stated as Toothless crooned walking beside him.

"Good point." Gobber said, soon everyone was seated as Hiccup walked to the front of the room, there was a single table that faced everyone else's. Sitting at it was Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather, and Tuffnut. Their dragons were all standing behind their rider. Hiccup faced the group of gathered Vikings now, he was smiling.

"I got to say, this place hasn't looked more decorated since our first Snoggletog with the dragons 4 years ago! So great job to all of you who chipped in towards this day. I won't like, for the longest time. I didn't want to become Chief. Because I never thought with me being well...me...That I could live up to my father." Hiccup said spotting his father sitting beside Gobber now. "I didn't fit in 4 years ago, always gettin in the way or making a mess of things that my father had to clean up after. I was the embarrassment of Berk, we all know that right?!" Hiccup laughed out. Everyone else raised their glasses with a laugh as well. "But, I guess we all saw why I didn't fit in. Because I was the only Viking to see that dragons weren't bad. First Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon, first Viking to train a dragon, a Night Fury no less, and first Viking to ride said Night Fury...And since then...our lives have never been better. I know I'm not my dad and I know that I'm probably gonna make more than enough mistakes but I can promise you all that if you don't riot on me that I'll do the best I can to protect and provide for our home." Hiccup said.

"Well said!" Stoick yelled, this also created an uproar from other Vikings cheering his name. Hiccup smiled putting a hand up now to get them to be quiet.

"Now, I noticed for years watching my dad be Chief, he never did it alone. He had a second in command, two actually. Gobber and Spitelout. So, in view of that. I am naming Fishlegs Ingerman and Snotlout Jorgenson as my two second in commands. Fishlegs is someone I have always gone when needing answers or a second opinion. And Snotlout, he's my cousin. He always competes with me, but I thank him because it always pushed me to be better. So, come on! Lets give it up for them!" Hiccup yelled clapping for them. Shocked at what Hiccup had said, they looked at one another then out to the crowd of people clapping for them. Hiccup walked behind them and pulled them up to their feet. "Come on guys!" He laughed. The two smiled nervously and waved. Hiccup put his arms over their shoulders now.

"Hiccup why us?" Fishlegs asked him now.

"You heard me. Fishlegs I've always been able to come to you with a problem or a second opinion on something. Whether be dragons or this village. And you Snotlout. Always competing with me is what pushed me to do better, to become better. So I'd want no two other guys but you two helping me as Chief." Hiccup said to them.

"Thank you, Chief. Its an honor to serve with you." Snotlout said bowing his head. Hiccup nodded as Fishlegs did the same now. Hiccup then got the room quiet again as he moved back to in front of the table. Fishlegs and Snotlout sat down, still a bit in shock but listening as Hiccup began to speak again.

"And further, I won't be alone in these endeavors...Because I have a few people who are there to help. My father, our former Chief. I have my friends who stand with me. I have Toothless who is my best friend and always has my back. And...finally..." Hiccup said as he pulled Elsa over in to his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I have Elsa. The woman who has saved me from danger, and myself. The woman who continues to light up my life, and stand with me, supporting me and my decisions, she's the woman I'm madly in love with. And lastly, she is the woman who I making my wife. Elsa and I engaged, and set to be married before devastating winter hits this year!" Hiccup announced with a smile. Elsa rested her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Yelled the his friends from behind him. The other Vikings all clapped and raised their mugs to Hiccup.

"To Chief Hiccup and Elsa!" Yelled Gobber now.

"To Chief Hiccup and Elsa!" Yelled the Vikings in unison. Hiccup laughed out.

"Now enjoy the feast and the celebration!" Hiccup called to them. Hiccup moved to the table with Elsa now and sat down as everyone began to dig in, talking among themselves.

"You did great up there son. Spoken like a true Chief." Stoick said as he came up behind Hiccup and patted his shoulders.

"Thanks dad...Means a lot coming from you." Hiccup said.

"Your mother would be proud, to see the man you've become and all the things you have done for Berk." Stoick smiled at him. Hiccup didn't care who was watching, he stood up and hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you, for everything dad. I know I wasn't the easiest kid to raise...but you still put up with me...and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't of been able to become Chief today." Hiccup said softly. Stoick hugged him back.

"I'm proud to call you my son, Hiccup." Stoick replied before they broke the hug.

"And I'm proud to be your son...Now go eat!" Hiccup ordered with a smile.

"You got it, Chief." Stoick smiled back as he went and sat on the end with Gobber again. Hiccup sat down now and began to eat the chicken leg on his plate.

"You doing alright?" Elsa asked him.

"Yeah, just...taking it all in I suppose." Hiccup smiled looking over at her.

"Well you better enjoy tonight, because tomorrow is your first day of Chiefing and I'm sure your father left a long list of duties for you to do." Elsa chuckled.

"Then I will have to make sure tonight goes on as long as it can, won't I?" Hiccup said with a devious little grin. Elsa blushed some when Hiccup winked at her then leaned in to kiss her. Elsa kissed him back smiling.

"So what about the academy?" Ruffnut suddenly asked.

"Don't worry. I've already set time aside every day to keep working with all of you and the newer recruits." Hiccup assured them.

"Are you sure you're going to have time?" Fishlegs asked him.

"I'll make time. I do know how to prioritize guys. Everyone knows that." Hiccup chuckled.

"Well if you need any help, we're here." Astrid chimed in now.

"I think you're going to have your hands full yourself there, Astrid. You too Snotlout." Elsa stated now.

"Yeah, your probably right on that one." Tuffnut laughed.

"On that also. Astrid. I putting you on a flying ban once you hit 3 months. Don't need anything happening to you." Hiccup stated. Astrid was about to protest when Snotlout put his hand on hers smiling.

"I agree with him...I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, Astrid." Snotlout said.

"Fine. But I'm still coming to class to work with Stormfly..." Astrid huffed lightly.

"That is fine." Hiccup said with a smile now. "Why is it so quiet in here? Lets get some music eh guys?" Hiccup stood up, calling out now. A few Vikings gave him a thumbs up and began playing some music in the far corner.

"How's anyone supposed to dance with all these tables?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it my lady...Dad, Gobber, Sven, Bucket, Mulch, lets get these table against the wall. I'd say its time to get this party started." Hiccup called out.

"Yes Chief!" The men called back and began moving tables against the wall. Enough to have room to dance and people could still eat if they wanted.

"The Chief gets the first dance!" Gobber called out. Hiccup offered his hand to Elsa now, she stood up accepting it as he led her to the middle of the room and dances with her like they had at the coronation of Anna becoming queen. Many clapped and whistled at how the two moved together in perfect harmony. Stoick was just standing against a beam watching, a glint in his eyes showed he was almost crying. "Something wrong, Stoick?" Gobber asked standing beside him now.

"Look at them, Gobber. Look how happy and in love they are. Valka would of loved to see this, Hiccup becoming Chief, dancing with his soon to be wife. Its times like these, I wish she were here..." Stoick sighed.

"I know Stoick. But she wouldn't want you moping about on a night like this. She'd want you to be happy." Gobber patted his old friends back.

"You're right Gobber." Stoick smiled.

"To bad none of us got to see the proposal, eh?" Gobber laughed.

"You got that right. I'd of loved to see him propose to Elsa the way I proposed to Valka. You remember the song, don't you Gobber?" Stoick asked looking over at him.

"Who could forget!?" Gobber exclaimed. Stoick laughed out. Hiccup and Elsa were still dancing, they heard the two talking.

"Should we do it again for them?" Elsa asked Hiccup while they danced.

"Yeah. I think I know what will make dad happy...Here's what you do..." Hiccup said as he moved them off the dance floor after the first song ended. "Gather round gang. Going to do something special for dad.. Toothless, can you get the dragons to block us off with their wings so no one can see what we're doing?" Hiccup asked Toothless. His dragon responded with a smile as he crooned out and sat on his back legs, using his wings to shield them off from everyone else. Stormfly, Arctica, Hookfang did the same. "Thanks bud. Alright so, Elsa doesn't know the song that my dad is always talking about, of how he and my mom got engaged. Astrid, I want you to teach Elsa the parts she has to do. We're going to practice it a few times over here then, we're going to do it out there." Hiccup said. They all nodded and got to work. 20 minutes later, Gobber noticed the group and got curious.

"What are they doing?" Gobber asked, Stoick looked now.

"Its Hiccup. It could be anything..." Stoick replied. Soon the group broke apart.

"Are we ready?" Hiccup asked. They nodded. "Heather, tell the band to play the song...on my signal." Hiccup said. Heather ran over and whispered to the music players what to do on Hiccup's command. They nodded smiling. Hiccup walked to the center of the room. Toothless let out a roar to get the attention of everyone. Hiccup stood and looked back at his father with a smile. "This is for you dad." Hiccup said, he looked at Elsa who was ready, then to the Vikings and gave a short nod. They were ready. Hiccup began to whistle the tune. Of course he knew it, his father had shown him many times. As soon as the whistling started Stoick's eyes widened.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas.

With ne'er a fear of drowning.

And gladly ride the waves of life...

if you will marry me...

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold.

Will stop me on my journey.

If you will promise me your heart and love..." He paused now as Elsa smiled and began walking towards him.

"And love me for eternity..." Elsa sang. She took a breath and kept her eyes on Hiccup.

"My dearest one, my darling dear.

Your mighty words astound me.

But I've no need of mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me..." Elsa had lifted her arm upright now. Hiccup smiled and did the same as they connected and began to move around. Hiccup laughed as they took one another hands.

"But I will bring you rings of gold,

And even sing you poetry.

And I will keep you from all harm,

If you will stay beside me." Hiccup sang happily. Stoick couldn't believe it, they were doing the dance, his and Valka's dance for him.

"I'll have no use for rings of gold.

I care not for your poetry.

I only want your hand to hold..." Elsa sang smiling at him.

"I only want you near me." Hiccup sang.

"To love,

To kiss,

To sweetly hold.

For the dancing and the dreaming.

Through all life's sorrows and delights,

I'll keep your love inside me.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas,

With ne're a fear of drowning,

And gladly ride the waves of life,

If you will marry meeee!" Hiccup and Elsa sang in unison as he lifted her in the air by her hips swinging her around once before placing her back on her feet laughing, then Hiccup dropped to one knee holding the engagement ring out to her. Elsa had her hands on his shoulders, panting to catch her breath.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Elsa?" Hiccup asked. Elsa smiled as she nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed as Hiccup put the ring back on her finger and he stood up pulling her in to his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Stoick had to sit down covering his face some. Hiccup and Elsa walked over while everyone was cheering and clapping.

"You alright dad?.." Hiccup asked him now.

"I–I'm fine son. I wasn't expecting that is all. Thank you. It means a lot to me. That made me very happy to see that." Stoick said as he stood up and hugged them both.

"We over heard you and Gobber talking while we were dancing about wishing you could of seen the proposal. So we got together and planned it. Astrid taught Elsa the lyrics, so we just did it." Hiccup said softly.

"I appreciate it son. I really do. You two did it as well as Valka and I had." Stoick laughed now.

"Thank you sir. I was afraid I'd mess something up, it really is an amazing song." Elsa said softly.

"You did well for someone who just learned it." Stoick said as he pushed the two back on to the dance area. "Now go on! Have fun you two." Stoick laughed. Gobber came beside him.

"Don't think I've see you tear up that much since Valka was taken..." Gobber said patting his back.

"I don't think so either. She'd be proud of him, and I know she's smiling and watching us right now laughing with me." Stoick said as he turned and left the Great Hall, he stood outside looking up at the night sky. "Hope you're as proud as I am of what our son has done, and become Val..." Stoick whispered out, he felt a breeze surround him. "I wish you were here with me." He said now sitting down on the stone steps. The night went on until people began to get tired and started to leave. Stoick had already gone home to sit with his thoughts. Hiccup and Elsa were last to leave, they stood in the room looking around at everything.

"I think it was a successful night." Elsa smiled softly.

"I think so too. Are you ready to return home?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes. My feet feel like they are going to fall off." Elsa laughed, he nodded looking to Toothless and Arctica.

"Lets go you two." Hiccup said as he picked Elsa up and carried her bridal style and walked out of the hall and to their home. Toothless and Arctica went to their pens and laid down, both clearly tired out. Hiccup carried Elsa to their room, nearing the bed he tripped and they both fell on the bed. Elsa laughed with him as she noticed that he was on top of her. She blushed some giggling, she reached a hand up to stroke his cheek softly and stared into his eyes. Hiccup smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. Elsa closed her eyes and melted in to it until Hiccup broke it, he was about to get off her when Elsa stopped him.

"Don't stop..." Elsa said softly, her blush had darkened now as Hiccup looked at her. "I don't want you to stop kissing me..." Elsa whispered to him. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

"The only reason I stop the kiss when I do is so we don't get lost in it and go to far before we're ready." Hiccup said gently to her.

"I know. But...I don't want you to stop this time..." Elsa said in a softer tone. Hiccup looked in to her eyes now.

"What are you asking me to do, Elsa?" Hiccup asked her, his tone wasn't mean or firm. It was gentle but still serious.

"Make love to me, Hiccup..." Elsa replied in a tone like his. Gentle but serious.


	13. Chapter 13

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

 **(A/N: There will be a Lemon/Sex Scene here in the beginning of the chapter. If you don't want to read it, please just scroll past. The beginning and end will be marked. Thank you!)**

Chapter Thirteen: First Day.

Hiccup could hardly believe what he just heard come from his fiance's mouth, she wanted him to keep going, to make love to her. They were just saying two weeks ago in Arrendelle that they weren't ready yet. He felt compelled to ask her, "Elsa...Why the sudden desire to? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Hiccup said.

"I–I don't know...I just want to. I feel...ready to. We don't have to though, if you're not ready for it. I know its been a long day for you..." Elsa chuckled a bit. They were both sitting up now, Hiccup could see the slight embarrassment in her eyes and maybe even a little hurt.

"No, its not that why I'm hesitating, Elsa. I know we said we'd wait until we were both ready. I'm not saying that I'm not because I am. I just want to make sure its what you really want..." Hiccup said softly to her, he put his hand on her hand now.

"Yes, its what I really want. I wanted it before but...I remember what you'd said about waiting until after marriage...So I didn't want to push you. But with everything going on, and tonight's dance together, all the kisses...And when we were flying before the celebration, how you said you thought we would know when we were ready. Just all of it brought me to now. This is what I want, for you to make love to me tonight. Because you're the only man I'll ever love for the rest of my life..." Elsa said softly, staring in to his eyes. Hiccup could only stare at her before smiling, he cupped her cheek gently in his hand.

"And you're the only woman I'll ever love for the rest of our lives together. If this is what you want, then I will not deny you. Elsa." Hiccup replied softly.

"I want this. I want you, Hiccup." Elsa whispered, without another word, Hiccup leaned over and pressed his lips to hers softly. Elsa melted in to it immediately as they laid back on their bed, Hiccup on top of her.

(Lemon Begin)

The kissing between them was deep, passionate, and endless. Elsa's arms were wrapped around Hiccup's neck as his arms were on either side of Elsa's head, running his fingers through her off white hair. Both of their hearts were racing with excitement and anticipation, their tongues in a constant battle for dominance over the other. Hiccup's hands moved down to her waist and pulled her up with him, now standing up beside the bed as he moved behind her and kissed her neck, then left a chain across her neck of kissing leading from one shoulder to the other. Elsa breathed out with a smile as Hiccup's hands now moved up and down her sides and arms, he smiled using one hand to turn her head and kiss her lips again, Elsa let out a soft moan. Elsa turned in his arms, their bodies pressed together now as Elsa untied the black fur cape he was wearing, she let it fall off him to the floor with a light thud from the metal plates and wooden shield that was hanging off the back. Hiccup smiled as Elsa rubbed his shoulders gently, he kissed her again as his hands moved up her body and under her shirt which began to lift up, Elsa blushed as she raised her arms up letting Hiccup remove her shirt and toss it beside his cloak. Elsa covered her breasts now looking down, Hiccup placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she'd look at him. "Don't hide it, you're beautiful Elsa." Hiccup whispered to her. Elsa smiled at him now as Hiccup moved his hands to hers and slowly lowered her own down to her sides. Hiccup then ran his hands up her back softly causing her to shiver slightly and bury her face against Hiccup's shoulder.

"That feels good...You have incredibly soft hands." Elsa murmured slowly as Hiccup continued to give her back a light massage. Elsa blushed as she slowly moved her hands to remove Hiccup's helmet and then around his waist to untie his sword sheathe, she slowly moved her body down to place them down on the cloak, then back up his body to take off his shirt. Hiccup had to bend a bit so she could remove it since he was taller than her. Elsa dropped it in the building pile of clothes as she ran her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms, then his chest and stomach. Hiccup was a twig but under the clothing he was very well built. Elsa was able to see and feel every muscle of Hiccup's upper half, it made her blush darker. Hiccup chuckled some as he pulled her against him, their upper bodies touching now and leaned in to capture her lips again, his hand on her back to support her as he laid her down on their bed now, deepening the kisses once more as he kept himself over her on his knees being one on each side of her slim figure. Hiccup's kisses moved to her jaw line, then neck. Elsa's moans were becoming more consistent as Hiccup's hands moved to her breasts, it caused Elsa to gasp a bit at the feeling.

"You still okay?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"Mmhm, I am." Elsa replied with a smile. Hiccup smiled as he massaged her breasts evenly, doing the same to both. Elsaher moaned louder now as her hands rose to run though his dark brown hair. Hiccup adjusted his legs and laid on top of her now as he kissed her nipple, then began to lick and suck on it as he massaged the other breast. "A-ah...Hiccup..." She moaned closing her eyes letting him continue. After 5 minutes, Hiccup massaged the one he'd been licking and sucking, and moved to kiss the other, doing the same as before. Hiccup looked up in between to make sure she was still enjoying herself. See that she was he continued, he moved lower. As he did he lightly took her pants down with him, Elsa blushed a dark red now as she looked at him.

"Its okay...trust me." Hiccup smiled at her. Elsa laid back down and nodded at him to keep going. Hiccup nodded in response to her as he spread her legs a bit, looking up to make sure she was okay. Hiccup turned his attention to her womanhood, he placed a soft kiss on it, Elsa bit her lip after moaning. Hiccup smiled as he was laying on his stomach now as he lightly kissed her womanhood again feeling her shiver with excitement. He moved his hands closer to her and used his thumbs to spread her lips apart, he moved his head in began to lick up and down. Elsa instantly arched moaning out as Hiccup continued.

"Mmm, ah...Hiccup..." She moaned to him, gripping and pulling his hair slightly. Hiccup ran his tongue up and down, tracing small circles around her clit, thrusting his tongue in and out of her tight entrance. Elsa's eyes widened with pleasure, throwing her head back moaning out loudly. "Hiccup...it..it feels so good...ah!" Elsa moaned, she bit her lip not wanting to wake up the whole village, that would be incredibly embarrassing for them both. In between this, Hiccup began to lick and suckle her clit, he then moved on hand over an ran just two fingers over her hot, wet area and began to massage her lightly. Hiccup slowly teased her entrance with his finger, she arched again as Hiccup then pushed his finger inside of her, she moaned out trying to move her legs. Hiccup glanced up at her as he continued, seeing she liked it so much he inserted a second finger and thrust them in and out of her core at a steady pace. "Oh Gods! Hiccup...please...don't stop!" Elsa pleaded him.

"I won't..." Hiccup replied with a smile as he picked up the pace, he continued his thrusts with his fingers and licking at her clit for 15 minutes before Elsa had enough, she panting heavily and reaching for his face to bring him up to her. Hiccup licked his lips as he then moved up and kissed her lips again. Elsa tucked a leg under his and rolled to flip him so she was now on top of him with a smirk almost. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked her. Elsa kissed him again, down his chest and mid-section to his pants.

"Returning the favor..." Elsa replied as she began to untie his pants and pull them down, she stopped getting to his prosthetic leg now and looked up at him for help. Hiccup chuckled as she pointed to the string that held the piece on to his leg. Elsa smiled as she untied it and then put the rope and prosthetic leg on the floor by the bed carefully. Elsa continued to pull his pants off him, then toss those with the rest of the clothes on the floor. Elsa moved back up as her eyes fell on his length, he was big and Elsa being nervous wondered if he'd fit inside her.

"You don't have to do this, Elsa. My goal was to pleasure you tonight." Hiccup said softly to her with a smile.

"I know I don't, I want to...I just hadn't realized there was so much...Hiccup under those clothes. Didn't you say that being called Hiccup meant 'runt of the family'?" Elsa asked. Hiccup blushed lightly now with a nod. "Well you're anything but Hiccup below the belly love..." Elsa smiled. She then wrapped her hand around his length gently and lowered her lips to the tip, she placed a small kiss on the tip before taking him to her mouth. Hiccup moaned softly as he laid his head back on the pillow while she sucked on him. Elsa swirled her tongue around his shaft while stroking him up and down.

"Oh Elsa..." Hiccup moaned out as she continued her actions to his length. Elsa's blue eyes opened to look at him, she began to go faster now. "Ky–gah...Elsa...I won't last long if you keep that up..." Hiccup groaned a bit. Elsa smiled as she stopped and looked up at him. Hiccup smiled as he sat up now and leaned in to kiss to kiss her passionately. Elsa smiled kissing him back now as he laid her down and crawled over her. Elsa kept her hands wrapped around his neck as Hiccup positioned his shaft her entrance now, both were panting and staring in to one another's eyes. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"Mmhm. Yes, I am." Elsa replied.

"If I hurt you, let me know...And I'll stop." Hiccup told her. Elsa nodded as she held on to his arms while he slowly pushed in her, just the head being in made Elsa tense up in pain, closing her eyes tightly and Hiccup stopped.

"No no...its okay..." Elsa told him quickly making sure he didn't try to pull out.

"Elsa, I'm hurting you..." Hiccup protested now, worry in his eyes.

"Its going to hurt either way, whether now or in a year from now...Its because its our first time...Just do it." Elsa told him.

"No way, Elsa. I'm not going to hurt you more..." Hiccup told her. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself up a bit to press her head to his.

"Do it. Go fast. That way I can feel it all at once and have it be done, rather than feel it slowly...Please...Don't stop now...please Hiccup?" Elsa pleaded him. Hiccup sighed, he couldn't deny her. And she was right, it'd hurt her no matter when they did it. Hiccup had talked to Snotlout about it once after they found out Astrid was pregnant. Snotlout said Astrid was in pain too. Astrid cried a few minutes then it was over. Knowing that made Hiccup feel a bit better about Elsa's request. Hiccup nodded to her.

"Alright, I'll do it." Hiccup said, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, once in their heated kiss. Hiccup pushed himself in her all the way. Elsa cried out in pain in to the kiss, she gripped his back raking her nails across him. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them and buried her face in his shoulder whimpering slightly. "Ssh..Its okay...just take a few breaths and try to relax your body...I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you..." Hiccup said to her kissing her cheek softly. Elsa and Hiccup stayed perfectly still in that position for close to 10 minutes before she laid back and looked at him.

"You can move now, just go slow okay?..." Elsa told him taking a few more breaths and bracing herself for it. Hiccup nodded and began to move his hips slowly, bringing his shaft in and out of her. Elsa got used to it rather quickly and began to moan after 10 minutes, she gripped his shoulders and smiled beginning to move with his thrusts. "Mm...Hiccup...faster..." She asked him. Hiccup smiled as he started to pick up speed in his thrusts.

"Better?" He moaned looking at her.

"Oh yes...ah...more!" Elsa moaned out. Hiccup was happy to oblige her as he began to go harder and faster, they were both moaning and panting now, the more Elsa asked for the more Hiccup gave. After 20 minutes Elsa had smiled at him and asked to change positions. Hiccup pulled out and laid down as Elsa climbed on top of him, pushing herself down on his shaft, she moaned out loudly and began to ride him, rocking her hip back and forth on him. Hiccup's hands rested on her hips, caressing her beautiful body as she began to bounce up and down on him. Hiccup's hands moved to her breasts, massaging them as he had earlier. Elsa loved the way it felt.

"Elsa, Oh Gods..." Hiccup moaned out throwing his head back, holding her hips once more he began to thrust his hips upwards in to her. Elsa moaned loudly, they both did. It felt amazing. The two of them switched positions about 2 more times in the course two hours. They had done where Elsa was on her hands and knees, Hiccup thrusting from behind. Also where they were on their sides, Hiccup holding one of Elsa's legs up. As they both got closer to their climaxes, they were back in the position of Hiccup on top of Elsa, his knees tucked behind him and his hands on either side of her head. Elsa's legs were wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to her with each thrust.

"Ah..Hiccup...I'm going to..c–cum!" Elsa moaned out. Hiccup groaned as he kept thrusting in to her.

"Me too, Elsa...Cum with me! Ah!" Hiccup moaned out as he thrust a few more times before cumming hard within her, coating her walls with his hot cum. Elsa moaned out wrapping her arms around his neck and yelling out as she came with him, her juices squirting from her core. Hiccup fell on her gently, both of them panting, their bodies coated in a thick layer of sweat as they lay there with the lingering effects of their orgasms pulsating through them.

"I love you Hiccup..." Elsa whispered softly with her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Elsa..." Hiccup smiled as he picked himself up and pulled out slowly. Hiccup groaned a bit as he laid beside her, pulling the covers over them and snuggling up behind Elsa, his arms wrapped around her figure. They shared another kiss as they both fell to sleep.

(Lemon End)

The next morning came to fast as far as the lovers were concerned. It felt like they'd only just fallen asleep and now had to start the day and if Hiccup wasn't Chief he'd stay in bed all day with her. But of course, being he just became the Chief so calling in 'sick' so to say was out of the question. The suns rays were hitting his face, he pulled the covers over his head only to see Elsa staring at him with a smile. "Good morning." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Morning. Ready to start the day?" Elsa asked him.

"How do you wake up so energetic?" Hiccup asked as he tossed the covers off and stood up on his one leg. Elsa handed him the rope and prosthetic which he sat down to attach then stood up with full balance.

"I don't know, maybe because last night was amazing and I've never felt better." Elsa smiled at him. Hiccup shook his head with a smile as well, he cleaned himself up with a wet rag and then began to get dressed, Elsa did the same. "So what's first?" Elsa asked him.

"Flight with Toothless, and during that flight we'll be checking over the village and seeing if anyone needs our help." Hiccup told her.

"What should I do?" Elsa asked him.

"Why don't you come with me? After all, in a few more months, you'll be my Chieftess and doing the same as me." Hiccup chuckled.

"Okay, Hiccup. Lets go get the dragons ready then." Elsa smiled to him. Once they were ready and had something to eat they went outside and around back to the dragon pens where Toothless and Arctica were just staring at them. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Elsa asked.

"If I had to take a guess...Them and every other dragon in the village heard us last night." Hiccup laughed. Elsa blushed deeply now as Arctica and Toothless looked away shyly. "That's a yes then. Want to go for a fly bud?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless instantly licked his face and jumped up and down happily.

"What do you say girl?" Elsa asked as Arctica squawked contently. Hiccup and Elsa got their saddles on and Hiccup set up Toothless's tail. They mounted them and headed out to the main area, Fishlegs and Snotlout were there waiting with salutes.

"Good morning Chief! Ingerman and Jorgenson reporting for duty." Fishlegs announced, Snotlout face-palmed.

"Ignore him. Came to see if you needed any help, Hiccup." Snotlout rephrased for Fishlegs.

"I appreciate his enthusiasm. Yeah, I could use some help. Snotlout, I want you to go to the docks and make sure that Bucket and Mulch are heading out to get us some fish. Fishlegs, I want you to head to the Great Hall and make sure the clean up from last night is going alright." Hiccup told them.

"On it!" Snotlout yelled hopping on Hookfang and heading off. Fishlegs nodded and got on Meatlug, going towards the Great Hall.

"Well, you've certainly stepped in to your role well son." Stoick stated with a bit of a laugh.

"Not that hard. Just giving orders, like you used to dad." Hiccup said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hiccup, I'm actually going to go see Heather, Ruffnut, and Astrid. I promised we'd all go over wedding things together, just ideas and what not." Elsa stated now.

"Alright, be safe. I'll see you later. I love you." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Love you more!" Elsa called as she gave Arctica a nudge and they were gone. Hiccup smiled then looked back to his dad, who was eyeing him curiously.

"Um, kind of creeping me out dad." Hiccup mentioned in a slightly uneasy tone.

"She seems...happier than usual." Stoick pointed out. Hiccup's eyes widened some and he brushed it off.

"Elsa is always happy dad. I gotta get going. Food storing won't store itself." Hiccup told him.

"If you say so son. And I want you and Elsa to come over for dinner tonight. Okay?" Stoick said.

"Sure thing. We'll be over at sundown." Hiccup said before giving Toothless a light kick and they were gone.

"And you were worried he wouldn't take to it like a fish to water." Gobber remarked.

"You heard him, he said he never wanted to become Chief. But he stepped in to it so easily. My first day didn't go so easy." Stoick replied looking to his friend now. Gobber chuckled heading to the forge.

"Stoick. If any man wakes up with that much energy and excitement and ready to take on the day with no problems...Its because they had a really good night." Gobber stated. It took a minute for Stoick to understand, his draw dropped now.

"Hi–Hiccup and Elsa?...You're saying they..." Gobber only nodded as Stoick was stuttering to find his words now.

"Yes Stoick, I'm saying its because they had made love last night. Didn't you hear how the dragons were reacting last night. I walked by here and saw poor Toothless and Arctica laying down trying to cover their ears. Hiccup isn't just Chief now, Stoick, he's a man." Gobber said as he continued to walk. Stoick stood in shock a moment before shrugging and followed Gobber. Hiccup was indeed a good Chief. He helped everyone who asked for his help. He helped wrangle the animals in to the barn, he helped bring fish to the storage shed. Hiccup was able to fix a few broken houses and items. With Toothless everything went by faster.

(With Elsa and the girls 2 hours later)

"Deny it all you want, Elsa but I know that face!" Astrid teased, Elsa was blushing like mad now.

"Okay so we did!" Elsa finally admitted to them. The 3 girls began to clap and cheer.

"So...how was it! Details!" The girls demanded to her.

"Oh come on...that's a private thing between Hiccup and I..." Elsa blushed softly now.

"We're asking how your first time was, nothing more?" Heather asked now.

"It was...magical..." Elsa said gently. "He was amazing, loving, gentle. I never could of imagined it'd be that way." Elsa added.

"You two are so cute." Astrid clapped her hands together.

"So where is he now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Chiefing. We said we'd meet up for lunch." Elsa replied.

"So, enough about that. Lets talk about your wedding in a few months!" Heather said now. The girls all laughed and began to discuss things pertaining to the wedding.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

"Could you of ever imagined things working out this way when we met 4 years ago bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless now. His dragon purred in response as they were organizing the food store hut. Fishlegs was keeping a record of everything as Snotlout was directing things were to go as people brought them in. Someone came running up to him panting, he looked terrified.

"Chief! Mysterious dragon rider heading this way! Big dragon, something we've never seen before!" Yelled the man in a panic.

"Hey, calm down. Where were they?" Hiccup asked him in a serious tone.

"Right there!" Yelled the man. Hiccup jumped on Toothless.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout. Get everyone indoors, round up the other riders for added protection. I'll handle this!" Hiccup ordered.

"Yes Chief." They said together. Getting on their dragons they started shouting for everyone to get inside, Chief's orders. Many obeyed, Stoick and Gobber however, did not. Coming out of the forge they saw the dragon, and many others behind it. Hiccup spotted them.

"Both of you get back inside! That's an order!" Hiccup called to them.

"But son!" Stoick yelled.

"Who is the Chief here!?" Hiccup yelled back angrily. Toothless roared at them.

"He's got a point. Let the boy do his thing..." Gobber said. Stoick and him quickly made their way back inside. Toothless took Hiccup towards the mysterious dragon rider. Hiccup stared them down.

"Who are you?!" Hiccup called to it. No answer. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Just, set down and we can talk." Hiccup told the person now. As they were talking, Snotlout had found the others at Astrid's.

"Hey, Hiccup's orders are for everyone to stay indoors. There's some mysterious dragon rider outside." Snotlout told them. Elsa grew worried.

"We can't just leave him out there alone!" Elsa protested.

"Chief's orders. He ordered us to protect the village." Fishlegs added now.

"Right. Dragons everyone." Heather called. They all mounted and headed out. Reluctantly, the mysterious rider had set down, so did Hiccup and Toothless, he walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked again. No answer again. The rider just stared at him.

"You ride dragons here?" Finally the person spoke.

"Yes, we have for 4 years...What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked now.

"Who are you?..." Asked the rider.

"I asked your first..." Hiccup retorted.

"I rescue dragons from villages suffering raids. Dragons don't need to be killed to have peace..." Spoke the voice.

"Yeah, I discovered that myself with Toothless here...Berk lives in peace with dragons, as you can see..." Hiccup replies rubbing Toothless's head. The rider moved closer to him now which made him uneasy.

"This is...Berk?..." Asked the voice, it sounded a little afraid now.

"Yes...Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked now.

"N–no. Are you...the Chief here?" Asked the rider now.

"Yes. I am Hiccup Haddock the of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk...Now tell me who you are." Hiccup asked becoming serious now. The rider gasped now, crouching to the ground and taking off the mask it wore. It was a female, an older woman.

"Hic–Hiccup?...Can it be?..." The woman said as she neared Hiccup now.

"Uh...sh–should I know you?" Hiccup asked, Toothless became protective of him, wrapping his tail around Hiccup with a snarl.

"N–no. You wouldn't remember, you were only a babe..." The woman said. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. "But a mother...never forgets..." The woman said. Hiccup gasped as he felt his knees weaken and he struggled to stay on his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Fourteen: Reunion.

Hiccup didn't know how to respond, what do you even say to that. "Wait a second, wait up...You're my...mother?" Hiccup asked, what else could he say? What if she was lying. His mother was supposed to be dead according to the village. Snotlout arrived back.

"Village is safe, Chief." Snotlout said.

"You've grown up since I last saw you Hiccup...A dragon rider, and Chief of the village..." Said the woman claiming to be his mother now.

"Get my father. Now." Hiccup stated.

"But, you said..." Fishlegs began.

"Now, I said!" Hiccup raised his voice.

"Right on it!" Fishlegs said running off to find Stoick.

"Who would of thought you'd turn out like me?...All this time. And where was I?..." She said suddenly.

"That's what I'd like to know too..." Hiccup mumbled now.

"Son, what is the ma—V–Valka?..." Stoick's eyes fell on her as soon as he saw Hiccup and the woman there.

"Stoick..." The woman breathed out. He said nothing, what could he say? His wife whom he and everyone believed was now standing in front of them, on Berk. Riding on a dragon and now that he saw better, this dragon was the same one who took Valka from him 20 years ago. "I–I know what you're going to say...How could I of done this...Stayed away for all these years. And why didn't I come back to you, to our son. Well...What sign did I have that you could change Stoick, that anyone on Berk could! I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, but did any of you listen?" Valka said, tears in her eyes as Stoick only stood there in shock still. Other villagers had come out now, over hearing everything. "I–I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone. I was wrong, I see that now but I..." Valka trailed off seeing Stoick directly in front of her now. Stoick reached out and touched her cheek softly.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." He whispered out before leaning down and kissing her gently. Valka melted in to it.

"S–so she really is..my...mother...But sh–she's dead...how..." Hiccup was so confused and shocked that he passed out cold on the ground. Toothless screeched a bit and nudged him. Minutes later he awoke again, rubbing his head and standing up slowly, Toothless crooned a bit.

"Are you alright son?" Stoick asked him.

"Y–yeah, I'm fine..." Hiccup looked to see Valka there still.

"I–I know this is a lot to take in, Hiccup...I'm sure...you and your father have a lot of questions..." Valka said shyly. Hiccup backed up some as he got on Toothless.

"Right now...I need time to think. A lot to take in? I have believed you have been dead for 20 years! And now...you come back! And I'm supposed to just be okay with everything. I have a village to take care of right now..." Hiccup said a little more than frustrated now.

"Hiccup, wait..." Stoick tried to stop him but he already took off on Toothless.

"Did I...do the wrong thing, Stoick?" Valka asked.

"No, Val...It's been a pretty long month for him...Come inside, I'll explain and get you up to speed. I have a lot of questions too, but I'll wait for Hiccup..." Stoick sighed. Valka agreed and walked with him. Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut, and Elsa were all flying over head keeping an eye on things. Hiccup and Toothless zoomed by at top speed, Hiccup was yelling as loud as he could in to their air.

"Hiccup?..." Elsa said, she saw Snotlout and Fishlegs below and swooped down to land. "What happened?!" Elsa asked.

"The mysterious dragon rider...she's..." Fishlegs began looking at Snotlout.

"She's Hiccup's mother..Stoick's reaction confirmed it. Hiccup passed out, then he took off." Snotlout said looking down.

"But...Hiccup told me she died..." Elsa argued.

"We all thought she had. The story we were told was that Hiccup's mom was carried off by that dragon over there, during a raid when we were all babies...She never came back and Stoick never found her, so it was assumed to was killed by dragons..." Fishlegs explained.

"I–I have to find him..." Elsa said quickly, Astrid reached her hand over.

"No. Just...let him be for now. I think he just needs time to sit with this..." Astrid said softly. Elsa looked out to where Hiccup had flown past them, she was worried but knew Astrid was right. Hiccup didn't want anyone right now, except to be alone with his thoughts.

(Night Fall)

Hiccup had been gone all day, Snotlout and Fishlegs took two parties and tried to find him but nothing. It was expected, Toothless was a Night Fury, and Hiccup wore almost all black. Them hiding in a night sky was perfect camouflage. Elsa was worried most. "I've waited long enough...I'm going out to look for him..." Elsa said preparing to get on Arctica.

"Wait look...!" Heather said pointing to a black dragon heading towards town.

"Its Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. The village cheered now. Hiccup landed and climbed off Toothless now, Elsa rushed to him.

"Hiccup, don't ever do that again...We've been so worried..." Elsa said sadly hugging him, he wrapped his arm around her now.

"Sorry...I just had to get away." Hiccup said to her kissing her forehead.

"I know. Fishlegs and Snotlout told us what happened. Are you okay?" Astrid asked walking over now.

"I've been in scarier things..." Hiccup stated. His eyes fell on his father now, Valka was standing next to him shyly looking down. "Everyone go back home..." Hiccup announced to the village.

"You heard the Chief, back to your homes people!" Snotlout called out, though there were protests, everyone dispersed and left the riders, Stoick, Valka, and the dragons in one area.

"Son...I.." Stoick stopped seeing Hiccup put his hand up. Son or not, Hiccup was the Chief now and if he gave an order, it didn't matter who you were to him, you followed it.

"I want to talk to you...mother." Hiccup stated.

"I understand, Hiccup. I'll answer anything you ask..." Valka said.

"Good. Riders, go home. Fishlegs and Snotlout you as well. Elsa, can you take Toothless and Arctica home?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"Of course love. Toothless, Arctica, lets go." She said sweetly. "I'll be close if you need anything...I love you." Elsa said to him.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied. Now it was just the 3 of them.

"Lets go inside, shall we?" Stoick offered to break the silence. Hiccup said nothing but he walked towards his father's home. Once they were in, Stoick shut the door and added a few logs to keep the fire burning hot and keep the room well lit. Hiccup could only stare at this woman, the woman who is his mother who he believed was dead until a few hours a go. He didn't even know where to start. "A–are you hungry son?" Stoick asked.

"No thanks. I'll eat when I get home." Hiccup said firmly.

"Of course..." Stoick said.

"I suppose out of all the questions I have, this one is top of the list..." Hiccup began, "If you were alive the last 20 years, why didn't you come back?..." Hiccup asked her.

"It's a long story..." Valka replied looking down.

"I have all night." Hiccup stated.

"Yes...20 years ago, Berk was a land of kill or be killed. But I believed peace was possible. I pleaded with villagers not to kill the dragons they brought down. It was a very unpopular opinion. It was a few months after you were born, during a raid, a dragon broke in to our house and found you in the cradle...I rushed to protect you...but what I saw, was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature." Valka explained slowly. Hiccup stayed silent, listening. Even Stoick didn't know all this. "I saw the dragon letting you hold its claw, you were laughing. His size caused the cradle to rock and his claw cut your chin, that's why you have that scar there, its from Cloudjumper. The dragon I came in on today...he's the one who gave you that. When you cried from the cut, the dragon faced me. Its eyes bearing in to me. Your father rushed in, his axe startled Cloudjumper and as such, that is why he set the room on fire. Your father picked you up, but by the time he turned, Cloudjumper had carried me off. I called for him, but it was to late. You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. It broke my heart to stay away...but I believed you'd be safer if I did..." Valka explained.

"That doesn't tell me why you suddenly came back." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Aye, I know this son. I wanted you to understand what happened. When I was carried off, I was brought to a nest of dragons. And there...I made it my mission to protect and save dragons. I roam the skies searching for dragons in trouble with Cloudjumper. I saw dragons around here, I didn't realize it was Berk until you said something...Hah...I should of seen it coming. I always knew I'd end up here again...I never imagined the one who'd catch me would be my own son..." Valka laughed a little.

"So you came here, unknowingly to save dragons. And when you realized who I was, you just...told me that you're my mother..." Hiccup asked getting up now and walking turning his back angrily.

"Please Hiccup...I didn't know it was you until I saw that scar...I..I couldn't believe you were alive...I stayed away because your father never listened to me when I said there could be peace...I didn't...want there to be any trouble. You even said you have been riding for 4 years son...If I'd come back...I didn't want the dragons to be hurt." Valka said quickly.

"So you stayed away! You could of...sailed back! Flew in, proved that dragons weren't bad." Hiccup argued.

"Son you don't understand...No one listened to me back then..." Valka began, Hiccup whipped around now.

"No one listened to me either! Do you even know the life I was stuck with until I met Toothless?..." Hiccup stated firmly. Valka looked to Stoick now, who looked ashamed.

"What did happen...after I was taken, Stoick. You never told me..." Valka asked.

"Lets just say...I didn't make the best choices while raising Hiccup after you got taken..." Stoick said.

"That's an understatment..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Ca–Can you tell me, Hiccup? What happened after I was taken?" Valka asked. Hiccup sighed now as he sat back down.

"In short terms, I was the village embarrassment...To everyone. Including dad. Couldn't do anything right. Never helped anyone, only made it worse. I stepped outside and caused disaster. Dad's words actually..." Hiccup stated closing his eyes. They weren't good memories for him. "Then one night during a raid...I shot down a Night Fury, Toothless actually was that Night Fury. I snuck out to find it...When I did, it was tied up with a bola. I was going to kill it...but I couldn't. I backed down seeing how scared he looked. So...I cut him free. He pinned me down, roared at me then flew off. When I got home, dad told me I'd be starting dragon training in the morning. I tried to tell him I couldn't but he didn't listen..." Hiccup stopped to see his father looking away still.

"I know the feeling..." Valka mumbled now, glancing at Stoick as well. "Go on, what happened next?" Valka asked him.

"Dad had left to go find the dragon's nest, again...I went to dragon training, nearly got blasted by a Gronckle. Gobber had said something to make me curious. He said a dragon would always go for the kill...I went back to the spot where I set Toothless free, asking why did he let me go then. The Night Fury, the rarest of all dragons let me go instead of killing me. I kept walking and found the cove off Raven point. I saw some black scales, then Toothless bolted in front of me trying to get out. I drew him, and realized he lost his tail fin when I shot him down. He couldn't fly away." Hiccup said, "I trained him. I earned his trust, I learned the secrets behind them. What they like, what they fear...I used it all in dragon training. I became famous here I guess...Everyone was always wanting to know how I did it. I even made Toothless's tail. He can't fly without me...but he got me back. Toothless and I were best friends, I learned to ride him. But...then Astrid followed me, a girl from the class who hated that I was better than her...It took Toothless and I kidnapping her to make her see what I did. Toothless took us to the dragon's nest, where we found the Red Death, a massive dragon controlling the dragons to raid us to feed her..." Hiccup sighed.

"And then?" Valka asked him.

"I begged Astrid not to tell me dad, because they'd hurt Toothless...she agreed. The next day was my final test, killing a dragon in front of the village...I had told Astrid, I was going to try and put and end to the dragon killing, that I had to try...I was thrown in the kill ring, now the academy...to kill a monstrous nightmare...I wanted to prove that we didn't have to kill them. I dropped my weapon and shield, I even threw my helmet down and tried to show them. I had the nightmare under control...until dad slammed his hammer down and scared the nightmare, it attacked me. Astrid came in, tried to help...Dad got her out, I was trapped. But Toothless...he came to save me. He got out of the cove himself and came to save me. As soon as I was safe, I tried to get him to leave, but he was caught. Dad yelled at me. Told me I wasn't a Viking...that I wasn't his son because I'd chosen to side with dragons..." Hiccup looked at Stoick now, Valka turned angrily at him.

"I am beginning to see what you meant..." Valka stated.

"I watched dad leave with an armada of ships and Toothless as his guide to the nest of dragons. I tried to warn him before that he couldn't win this fight. Astrid is the one who convinced me to get Toothless back...I ran to the ring, she got the other vikings from class together. I showed them how to earn a dragon's trust, and then how to ride them. We rode to the nest, the Red Death was already out and attack people. I went to save Toothless, we got thrown underwater. I almost passed out. Dad pulled me out...then he went down to save Toothless himself. Toothless came out and with my dad. I jumped on him so we could deal with the larger dragon...that's when dad told me he was proud to call me his son. Toothless and I beat the Red Death...His tail I'd made burned and we fell in the explosion...Toothless saved my life, it cost my leg...but I'm alive. Since then, dad allowed dragons on Berk..." Hiccup finished.

"All this time, you took after me. Unable to kill a dragon, wanting to prove they weren't dangerous...I'm so sorry Hiccup..." Valka said as she knelt before him, her hands on his cheeks now. "C–can we start over?...Will you give me another chance?" Valka asked him gently, pleading in her eyes. Hiccup looked at her now as he stood up, he brought her up with him.

"You're my mother. I could never hate you...Yes, we can start over and I'll give you another chance, mom." Hiccup replied with a smile now. Valka wrapped his arms around him now, crying tears of joy.

"We can be a family again..." Stoick said walking over now.

"Yeah, we can. But...I do have a fiancé to get home too. So we'll pick this up tomorrow after I get done with the village." Hiccup smiled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it then. I can't believe my son has grown up to such a man. Chief of Berk, and getting married soon. Its so much to take in at once." Valka said with a smile.

"I will. I assume you're staying here with dad?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes, I am...Have a good night son. Thank you again." Valka said to him bowing her head softly. Hiccup nodded, and then he headed out, walking through the streets to get home. Hiccup entered his home and saw Elsa pacing the room softly, Arctica's head was looking the window, Toothless was trying to croon and calm her down.

"I'm home..." He said softly. Elsa charged at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank Thor...What happened, are you okay?" Elsa asked him quickly.

"Yeah, everything is fine now...Mom is staying with dad. I forgave her..." Hiccup smiled now as he kissed Elsa gently. Toothless came over, Hiccup patted him on the head. "Hey bud, can you keep Arctica company?" Hiccup asked him. He got a lick on the cheek and headed outside.

"So, that really is your mom?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, she is..." Hiccup sighed now sitting down, pulling Elsa in to his lap gently.

"I'm so happy for you Hiccup...Its great she's alive after all this time, and came back. I'm glad you're alright. You had everyone worried." Elsa told him.

"I know. It was just all so much you know?" Hiccup stated to her.

"I can imagine, but everything is alright now..." Elsa replied smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked her as he kissed her cheek.

"Great actually...little sore. You?" Elsa asked blushing.

"Just my legs..." Hiccup chuckled some.

"Guess we're taking a break then?" Elsa asked him.

"No, we can go whenever you want to." Hiccup said in response with a blink.

"I'll take you up on that another night. For now...It's been a long day...and I'm exhausted..." Elsa yawned. Hiccup lifted her bridal style and brought her to their room, laying her on the bed then taking off her shoes for her. He removed his heavy pieces and climbed in beside her, she laid on his arm and kissed him. Soon they were both asleep after saying an I love you to one another, and calling out goodnight to their dragons.


	15. Chapter 15

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Fifteen: Birthday Party&Snoggletog.

Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd been so busy in his entire life, but it was something he couldn't walk away from. Hiccup now understood all those times his father said he had bigger problems to deal with like handling the village. In the last few months, Hiccup had preformed 5 wedding, one of them being his mother and fathers. He settled countless fights, built new homes that got destroyed by mere accident, and he was still in the process of planning his own wedding with Elsa. He was still able to fly Toothless everyday since that is how he got around the village so quickly, but he couldn't complain because he did have help. Fishlegs and Snotlout had helped out immensely even though Snotlout was also pretty busy helping Astrid out with anything she needed being almost 5 months pregnant. Devastating Winter as Hiccup referred to it was right around the corner and he was busy storing food for the village. Hiccup however was able to complete all tasks, even running the academy still. Things were especially busy right now since Snoggletog was in a week. This was Elsa's first one so Hiccup wanted everything to go perfect, and Hiccup remembered that the dragons took off this time of year to have their babies. He would have to warn Elsa about that so she didn't worry when Arctica left for a few days. It was currently nightfall and Hiccup was slowly making his way back home rubbing his shoulder with a heavy sigh. Everything was hurting him right now, he reached home with Toothless beside him with a purr.

"Long day, right bud. I'm looking forward to just eating and laying down." Hiccup stated tiredly with a yawn. Putting his hand on the door handle, he noticed the lights were out. "That's...strange." Hiccup said to himself looking down at Toothless who growled a bit. "Stay close bud..." Hiccup told him. He opened the door and walked in. "Elsa? I'm home..." Hiccup called out. No answer. Hi lit a torch and walked around, there was no sign of her at all. Hiccup was beginning to worry, he saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut run by. "H–hey! Ruff, Tuff!" He called to them. They kept running, Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew after them. Toothless swooped down and grabbed them with his paws.

"Oh! Hey Hiccup!" Ruffnut greeted.

"Where is everyone?" Hiccup asked.

"I heard there's a huge fight going on at the great hall, we were coming to get you!" Tuffnut yelled up to him. Hiccup sighed looking down at Toothless.

"And it never ends...Lets go bud." Hiccup called to his best friend. Toothless flew to the great hall, he dropped Ruff and Tuff first then landed. Hiccup climbed off him and walked to the door, Toothless beside him. Hiccup opened the door and walked in.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Chief!" Was yelled at him by everyone from the village inside. Hiccup's mouth dropped open as Elsa ran over and hugged him tightly.

"W–what is all this?" He asked her.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday son!" Stoick laughed walking over now with Valka.

"Well, I didn't but I was to busy to worry about it." Hiccup replied. Valka hugged him now.

"Happy birthday, Hiccup..." Valka said to him. Hiccup hugged her back smiling.

"Wow, this is just...amazing. Thank you." Hiccup said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"It was all your parents and Elsa..." Astrid said waddling over, she definitely looked pregnant now.

"So this is where you've all been all day and avoiding me..." Hiccup laughed now.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew!" Elsa laughed now.

"True." Hiccup gave her a soft kiss now, she kissed him back. "Still, thank you. It's just incredible." Hiccup said softly.

"The party can't start without you, Hiccup." Tuffnut said from behind holding out a mug to him. The room began to quiet down as Hiccup looked at them.

"Wow. Heh, I don't think I have the words to describe how I feel right now. Its good to know that when I forget about things, others don't. Also, its good to celebrate these things with the people you care about. Makes me proud to be leading such kind hearted people. Thank you everyone, and...here's to having a good time! Party on!" Hiccup announced as he took a large swig of his drink. The others in the room cheered and did the same. The music started up again as Hiccup and Elsa made their way around the room, talking to everyone about different things. Nothing was about the village, other than congratulating Hiccup on a job well done in running it the way he did. Everyone was having a good time and that was all Hiccup could be thankful for. He was exhausted and tired but he was the guest of honor and couldn't just leave.

"You look tired love." Elsa stated gently.

"It was a long day is all. I'm alright." Hiccup smiled at her.

"You want to open your gifts?" Elsa asked him smiling back.

"Oh no one had to get me anything..." Hiccup said a little surprised now.

"Well you've done so much for us, we wanted to give back." Heather said walking up to him with Tuffnut beside her.

"It wasn't necessary...I can open them later, everyone's having a good time right now." Hiccup smiled. Elsa nodded as she sat beside him, she winced a bit. "Elsa, are you alright?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Been so busy with all the planning. I guess I'm about as tired as you." Elsa said softly with a smile.

"Are you sure? We can go home if you want to?" Hiccup said now putting a hand on hers.

"Don't be silly, this is for you!" Elsa exclaimed. His parents came over now.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Hiccup greeted them.

"We just wanted to come over and tell you how proud we are of you. You run this village like I did, only things flow a lot easier." Stoick said softly.

"And I'm proud of the man you've become son. From the wee thing you were, to this...My heart can barely take it." Valka added.

"Thank you both..." Hiccup said softly.

"So what do you say son. Ready to open your goodies?" Stoick laughed.

"Awe come on dad...I just said I'd do it later..." Hiccup smiled.

"But everyone is waiting for you to." Valka chimed in.

"Okay, fine. We'll open gifts..." Hiccup sighed, there was no winning now that both his parents were around. It was a pain sometimes but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Attention! Attention everyone. The Chief will now open his gifts!" Stoick announced, the crowd cheered. For the next hour or so, Hiccup opened the gifts from the villagers, his friends, and parents. He got a lot of useful things and thanked everyone afterwards.

"Hey Elsa, didn't you have a gift for him too?" Ruffnut asked now.

"She doesn't have to give me anything, her love and support is plenty." Hiccup chuckled. Elsa smiled now.

"He'll get his from later on when we're alone." Elsa winked, Hiccup blushed now.

"Hah, look how red Hiccup is getting!" Snotlout teased.

"Shut up, Snotlout..." Hiccup warned, Snotlout cleared his throat with a nod.

"Sorry Chief..." He said bowing his head. Valka and Stoick couldn't help but laugh, Hiccup was Chief and ruled with an iron fist. But still got embarrassed over intimacy with his fiancé.

"So how much longer until the wedding?" Asked Astrid.

"Next month, after Snoggletog and before devastating winter hits." Hiccup replied.

"And who is marrying you, since you're the Chief and all?" Heather asked.

"Well, we were hoping that his father could do it?" Elsa said now, looking to Stoick.

"M–me?" Stoick asked a little shocked.

"Of course. You are my dad after all, and the former Chief. Who better?" Hiccup stated.

"Well I'd be honored!" Stoick's voice boomed now.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Astrid asked now smiling.

"Not so much, just a few minor things to take care. Nothing you'll be in the condition to do anyway. Snotlout and Fishlegs are on it." Hiccup said.

"Come on Hiccup, I'm pregnant, not cripple." Astrid huffed.

"Astrid, don't fight the Chief..." Fishlegs stated.

"But I—...Fine..." Astrid frowned.

"Nothing against you, Astrid. But its all heavy lifting. Not good for you or the baby." Elsa said softly.

"I know..." Astrid said gently now. "Elsa, are you okay?" Astrid asked now.

"Yeah, you're looking a little pale..." Ruffnut added. Hiccup looked over to her now concerned.

"You told me you were tired, Elsa...Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hiccup asked now kneeling down in front of her. Elsa smiled nodding her head.

"I'm alright, really. Must of eaten something that didn't agree with me." Elsa said gently.

"I'm not convinced. I think I'm going to take you home babe." Hiccup said softly, he place his arm to her forehead and frowned. "And you have a slight fever. You're getting sick." Hiccup said now.

"Really, I'm okay. I feel fine..." Elsa protested with a smile. Hiccup stood up now and shook his head.

"You need to go home and rest. Toothless!" Hiccup called out. His friend rushed over smiling excitedly. "Come on bud, we're going home. Elsa doesn't feel good." Hiccup told him. Toothless crooned sadly as he looked at Elsa and placed his head in her lap and looked up at her.

"Hiccup, he's having so much fun...look at the face..." Elsa said softly gesturing to Toothless now.

"Very fun bud...You're supposed to be on my side." Hiccup smiled a bit. Toothless purred when Hiccup rubbed his head. Elsa leaned forward a bit, she covered her mouth closing her eyes. After a moment, she lowered he hand slowly and took a few breaths. "You almost threw up, Els...We're going home, now. That's an order babe..." Hiccup said softly, Elsa couldn't fight that one.

"Awe, do you have to leave so soon?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, Elsa doesn't feel good right now. Dad, will you shut it down please?" Hiccup asked him.

"You got it. Alright, party is over. Chief's orders. Everyone clear out!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup nodded as he offered his hand to her, she got up slowly holding her stomach. Toothless crooned again rubbing against her.

"See, even Toothless can tell you don't feel well..." Hiccup pointed out as he led her out of the great hall and down the stairs slowly, he would of flown with her but he didn't want to make her throw up from the movements. Arctica was walking behind them.

"I told you its probably something I ate Hiccup...I'm okay...you didn't have to stop your birthday party for me..." Elsa said softly.

"You mean more to me than turning another year older...I'll have plenty of other birthdays, I only have one wife." Hiccup said smiling.

"Fiancé. We're not married yet..." Elsa remarked as they reached their home 10 minutes later.

"Might as well be already." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless opened the door for them, then he and Arctica went to their pens. "Thanks bud. See you first thing in the morning." Hiccup said to him as he led Elsa upstairs to their bed. He got her shoes off and laid her down, covering her up. He kissed her forehead. "You're burning up..." Hiccup frowned to her.

"But I still have to give you your present from me..." Elsa whined.

"Another time. Your health matters more. I'll go get you some water." Hiccup smiled at her as he then went downstairs and got her a cup of water from the bucket on the table. He went back upstairs to see her pouting. He placed the drink down and slid in beside her letting her lay on his chest.

(Great Hall)

"You think she'll cave and tell him early?" Astrid asked as she was wiping down a table.

"She can't hide it much longer." Valka smiled now looking to Astrid.

"Hiccup will be so happy...He deserves this." Heather added in now walking over to Astrid to help her carry something.

"It helps that Hiccup is busy most of the day, and doesn't see how ill she gets when he's around the village." Stoick pointed out now as he was sweeping the floor.

"She said she wanted to wait until Snoggletog, its only a week away..." Snotlout said.

"Its awful keeping this from him you guys. You know how worried he gets over her..." Fishlegs shook a bit fearing his Chief's wrath when he found out.

"It'll be fine Fishlegs...Hiccup is going to be to happy to yell at us." Astrid stated now with a yawn sitting on a bench.

"You need your rest too." Snotlout said walking over to her with a smile. Astrid nodded and got up with his help, they soon left to Astrid's house. They would have a home of their own soon, it was one of the projects that Hiccup had people working on, Snotlout was in charge of it of course.

"I think its time we all get some rest." Stoick said as he put his arms around Valka's waist with a smile.

"I agree." Heather yawned. Soon the torches were blown out and they all left the Great Hall and headed to their homes for the night.

(Hiccup and Elsa's Home)

Hiccup laid awake in bed, Elsa was sound asleep already. He stared up at the sky from the window above him. Soon slept took him as well, hoping Elsa would feel better in the morning.

A week soon passed, Elsa was feeling better but still tired. Hiccup had already warned her the dragons leave for a few days, then come back with their babies. Hiccup had Gobber make Toothless a new automatic tail so he could go with them and make sure the dragons were okay. Elsa was fine with it, she looked forward to it, seeing Arctica return with her babies. Hiccup was overseeing everything for Snoggletog, and there was to be a celebration that night for it. The village looked great, all smiling faces everywhere you looked. As the night before Snoggletog came, there was a mass of dragons flying over head. "Alright everyone. Its time to let the dragons go for a few days..." Hiccup announced to the village. Toothless was beside him. "Toothless is going too, and he'll bring them back when they are ready to." Hiccup added, he turned to face his pal with a smile. "Keep them safe bud...I'll see you in a few days." Hiccup whispered kneeling down to hug Toothless tightly. Toothless crooned as he walked to the edge and took off, he let out a roar to the other dragons and they all took to the skies. The villagers waved, wishing them well and to come back soon. Hiccup smiled as Elsa held his hand.

"You look more torn up than everyone else..." Elsa smiled.

"I'm just remembering the first Snoggletog with dragons we had, before we knew that they leave to have babies...I made Toothless a tail, he took off. I thought he left for good, 3 days later. I got taken by Meatlug who Fishlegs had tied up in his home. I've seen the island before, breathtaking. I'm the one who brought the dragons back, then Toothless returned. He'd only left to find my helmet that got knocked off when the dragons first left. This is the first time he's gone on his own. Who knows, maybe he'll find a mate of his own." Hiccup laughed some.

"That would be nice for him. I hope he does too." Elsa smiled laying on his arm.

"How are you feeling today?" Hiccup asked her now.

"Great actually." Elsa said with a wide smile.

"I'm glad to heart it. I have a few things to oversee, you alright on your own for a bit?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"Yeah. I'll go sit with Astrid for a bit." Elsa nodded. Hiccup nodded and kissed her as he walked off to check on more Snoggletog preparations. Elsa made her way to Astrid's and knocked on the door, Astrid yelled from inside to come in. Elsa opened the door and smiled. "And how is the soon to be mama doing?" Elsa asked brightly.

"I'm great, I'll be better when I can do things on my own again. Haha, how about you?" Astrid laughed. Elsa and her had gotten a lot closer since that day on Arrendelle when she went to get Elsa to save Hiccup from himself, they'd become best friends almost.

"I'm great, excited for tonight." Elsa beamed now sitting down beside Astrid.

"Ah, are you telling him tonight?" Astrid asked her now.

"Yes, at the celebration after Hiccup makes his announcement." Elsa giggled now.

"Its going to be so great. Wait you're going to announce to everyone and surprise Hiccup that way?" Astrid asked gently.

"No, I'm going to pull him aside first, then he can announce to everyone." Elsa laughed. The two sat and laughed about different things for hours then it was time for the celebration. They walked together to the Hall, talking about names and what not. Hiccup was already inside talking with other people, Elsa came to his side smiling.

"Ah, there is my beautiful fiancé." Hiccup smiled as he placed his arms around her gently and kissed her deeply.

"Hello to you too love. Are we ready to begin?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes I think we are. Lets move to our table." Hiccup told her as he excused himself from the group of villagers and led Elsa to their table in the great hall, just like the night of the coronation, it was set differently and facing everyone else. Hiccup stood up raising his arms. "Can I get everyone's attention please!..." They began to settle down, " Thank you. I just want to say how happy I am to see how our village comes together. The peace we have here has extended to many, even our guests, the Outcasts have seen the ways and changed. I also wish to welcome them. I know they aren't all here because Outcast island is now where we send our prisoners. Just this morning, I signed an alliance with them. So I welcome Alvin, and Savage to Berk and hope they enjoy all the amenities and hospitality." Hiccup paused as the group clapped, Alvin stood waving. Elsa coughed a few times, Hiccup looked down at her. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Keep going love." Elsa smiled at him.

"If you're sure. Next I want to thank my parents, and my second in commands Fishlegs and Snotlout for organizing all this and making sure everything was right while I was checking other things. It looks great guys." Hiccup said. "And lastly. I just want to wish everyone a Happy Snoggletog and hope everyone enjoys the holidays with their family and friends. Thank you." Hiccup said, everyone clapped and began talking again. "You sure you're okay? You don't look so good again." Hiccup mentioned as he saw Elsa's nauseated face.

"Hiccup, I promise I'm okay. Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you a moment, outside? I think a little fresh air would help..." Elsa smiled.

"Of course. Snotlout, get the band singing some songs. I'll be right back." Hiccup told him as he and Elsa went outside. "Feel a bit better?" He asked.

"Much." Elsa looked at him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked her curiously. Elsa smiled softly as she took his hands in hers.

"I wanted to tell you last week on your birthday but I wanted to wait until now...Hiccup...the reason I've been sick is because...I'm pregnant...We're going to have a baby." Elsa said excitedly to him. Hiccup's mouth dropped open in shock looking at her.

"Y–You're preg–pregnant?" He asked her to confirm what she'd said. She nodded smiling wide as his shocked expression changed to a wide smile of his own. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Really?! I–I'm going to be a father?..." Hiccup asked again.

"Yes yes you are. We're going to be parents. In 7 months. I'm already two months along..." Elsa squealed out.

"Oh my God...this is...great! Oh Elsa...I'm so happy right now. You've made me the happiest man alive tonight...We have to tell everyone!" Hiccup said happily.

"The other riders and your parents already know..." Elsa told him nervously.

"Wait...how?..." Hiccup asked.

"Well...you were so busy the last few months...I got really sick, like Astrid had...I'm the one who realized I was pregnant but she was with me when I passed out. When I woke up...your mom and dad were there, so were Ruff, Tuff, and Heather. Astrid had heard me say last that I think I'm pregnant...she immediately asked if I was okay. I said I was, then said 'oh my god you're pregnant! when are you telling Hiccup...And then boom cat was out of the bag...Gothi confirmed it. Toothless knew too, that's why he was nudging and rubbing my stomach constantly." Elsa explained to him.

"Well, wow. Still, this is amazing and the best gift I could of ever gotten. Now come on!" He said lightly bringing her back inside the Great Hall. He was smiling so wide holding her hands. "Hey, can I get everyone's attention please!" Hiccup yelled out. Shocked and confused they looked, except for a few faces who already knew. "Elsa and I are happy to announce that we're going to have a baby!" Hiccup announced with joy. The crowd erupted in to cheers for them. Hiccup panted as he pulled Elsa against him and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips in front of everyone. Nothing could ruin his mood, nothing. He was going to be a father, and he couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Sixteen: The Isle of Night.

Time seemed to fly after Snoggletog and things returned to normal, except that Toothless hadn't yet returned. The other dragons returned a few days after the Snoggletog celebration, with their babies like every year before. Hiccup was worried, he gave it another week before deciding to search for him. Since Astrid couldn't fly anymore, Hiccup took Stormfly to search. He was currently loading her up and getting ready to leave, his father was going to watch the village. There was no arguing with Hiccup about it, Toothless, Elsa and the village all meant the same to him. Stoick was the one who actually told Hiccup to search for him saying he'd watch the village until he got back. Elsa had to stay back as well because flying and her being pregnant weren't mixing well. "You're sure you can go alone son?" Valka asked him. Hiccup adjusted Stormfly's saddle on her.

"Yeah, no one knows these waters better than me..." Hiccup sighed, he was deeply worried and everyone could see that. Toothless and Hiccup had been inseparable for years until now, even the first Snoggletog, Toothless had returned after 3 days. Hiccup had a bad feeling, perhaps Toothless had found a mate and had babies now. But what if something happened to his tail and he couldn't get back home. Or if he chose to stay with his mate and kids. Hiccup didn't mind, he wanted his friend to be happy, he just wanted to make sure he was okay. Valka handed Hiccup Toothless's gear which allowed Hiccup to control Hiccup's tail incase it was needed.

"Be safe, Hiccup." Stoick said putting his hands on Valka's shoulders.

"I will dad." Hiccup said as he turned to Elsa now and hugged her gently. "I made arrangements so you can stay with Astrid, or she can stay with you while I'm gone. Snotlout is busy and can't help her as much, she could use the extra company." Hiccup said softly.

"Alright. Hurry home, okay? We need you." Elsa said putting his hand on her belly.

"I will. Don't worry. Me and Stormfly are going to check the places he'd go. She knows where to go and what way he went. Don't you girl?" Hiccup asked as Stormfly squawked happily. "See. We should be back soon..." Hiccup smiled.

"What are you gonna do if...?" Astrid asked now. Hiccup looked down but smiled.

"If Toothless wants to stay with his family, then I'm going to let him. He deserves to be happy, even if I have to let him go..." Hiccup sighed sadly. It hurt him to think about but he knew it was the right thing to do, just like when Stoick had to let go of Thornado so it could protect the younger Thunder Drum's.

"Someone should go with you..." Heather added coming up next to Astrid now.

"No. I'll be fine. Remember that Night Furies are legend not to be friendly with others. I don't want to bring many others with me. I know Toothless would never let anything happen to me but I don't want him to have to choose between me and his family, if he has one..." Hiccup said.

"He's right." Fishlegs pointed out now.

"Thanks Fishlegs. You ready, Stormfly?" Hiccup asked her, she squawked and flapped now hovering a bit. "I'll be back soon!" Hiccup called as he leaned they were gone. Elsa waved to him until they were out of sight. She went home, Astrid followed her and everyone got back to their duties.

(With Hiccup and Stormfly)

"Alright girl, lets find him. Let's try the island you all go to during Snoggletog first." Hiccup told her, she gave a nod and headed in that direction. It was a few hours flight before they landed, Hiccup stayed on her back. "Toothless!" Hiccup called out. No answer. "TOOTHLESS!" He yelled louder this time. "Hm...I wonder..." Putting his hands around his mouth he let out a screech, one that was like Toothless's. It echoed a bit but still nothing. Stormfly looked down, Hiccup patted her. "Don't worry, we'll find him...Lets try Dragon Island next girl." Hiccup said to her. Stormfly squawked and began to fly once again. It seemed they searched all day and came up with nothing, they set down on Dragon's Edge for the night. Hiccup got a fire going and caught them some fish for dinner. Hiccup laid down and sighed staring at the star filled sky. 'Oh Toothless...where are you bud?' Hiccup whispered as he began to drift off to sleep.

Hiccup and Stormfly searched for 3 days for Toothless, no signs of him anywhere. They started when the sunrose, took breaks when landing, and slept for the night. Hiccup was beginning to get discouraged. As they were flying, Stormfly suddenly stopped. "What is it girl?" Hiccup asked, Stormfly tilted her head and then looked down. There was an island through the thick clouds. Hiccup pulled out his map and looked at their location. "The Isle of Night?...I thought I crossed it off because it was a fake, a trap set by Alvin back then..." Hiccup stated, Stormfly squawked again. "Fly over, but don't land..." Hiccup said, Stormfly dived down past the clouds so they could see better. "Alright girl, stay here a minute..." Hiccup took a deep breath, he didn't want to yell his name again. This was only a test, he didn't expect much from it. Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and let out the call of a Night Fury. Nothing for a few moments, then he heard it. A call back. "Follow it Stormfly!" Hiccup yelled at her, he hadn't meant to but for the first time in 4 days, they'd gotten a response. Stormfly darted off.

Hiccup made the call again, he got one back. Hope was returning to him now. Hiccup took out his spyglass and looked around without landing. He wouldn't until he was sure it was Toothless. He saw it, the Night Fury with the prosthetic tail. His Night Fury. "Down there girl!" Hiccup pointed, Stormfly dived again and landed close to Toothless, Hiccup jumped off her, tripped a bit but recovered and ran to him. "Toothless!" Hiccup could of cried, he slid over on his knees and hugged his best friend. Toothless crooned, "Hey bud...I'm so glad you're alright. You scared me to death when you didn't come back...what happened, are you okay bud?..." Hiccup asked checking over his friend. Hiccup noticed Toothless's wing was broken. "Oh bud...I knew I should of come sooner...Don't worry...we'll get you home. Stormfly, come here girl..." Hiccup said gently. He got a piece of paper and the map writing a note and attached it to Stormfly. "Take it to Astrid, girl. As fast as you can." Hiccup said to Stormfly. She squawked worriedly at him. "I'm okay. I'm with Toothless and I have my sword...Go, Toothless and I are depending on you. Go to Astrid!" Hiccup assured her, another squawk and flew off quickly.

"How did this happen bud?...You were supposed to stay on the dragon island where they lay their eggs...What are you doing way out here?..." Hiccup asked him. Toothless motioned to the cave with his eyes, they weren't far from it. Hiccup got up as Toothless laid his head back down weakly with a huff almost. Hiccup moved towards the cave and saw a small nest with 3 eggs, they were black with gray markings on them, they looked like Toothless's pattern. Hiccup heard the call of a Night Fury, he looked at Toothless. It wasn't him, Hiccup looked back more at the dragon overhead. "Oh my...Thor..." Hiccup said with wide eyes. The NightFury overhead landed beside Toothless and dumped a pile of fish in front of him, then it spotted Hiccup and snarled. Toothless roared at it and it calmed down but was still hesitant. Toothless forced himself to stand, he was limping. Hiccup ran over to him. "Toothless, no bud...stay down. Its okay. I'm okay..." Hiccup said rubbing his head, he looked at the Night Fury coming towards him now, sniffing him. "Hey there...You must be Toothless's mate...I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm a friend...You can trust me." Hiccup said softly to the dragon, he put his hand out with his eyes closed and facing away from it.

The Night Fury was very hesitant, it looked to Hiccup's hand, then to Toothless who gave a nod of his head. The Night Fury pressed it's nose against Hiccup's hand and relaxed almost instantly. Hiccup breathed in relief and opened his eyes to look at the Night Fury, "So you've been taking care of my pal here, haven't you? And those are your eggs? With him?" Hiccup asked with a smile. The dragon nodded opening its eyes, they were a light blue with black irises like Toothless's. "You have beautiful eyes. And that scale star pattern on your forehead...its like nothing I've ever seen..." Hiccup smiled. "We need a name for you girl...how about...Nightstar?" Hiccup asked. She cooed softly nuzzling against his face. "Well Nightstar...thank you for taking care of him. And hey, congrats bud on the eggs! I wish I knew how this happened..." Hiccup sighed some. Nightstar began to jump around, motioning to the sky. It was darkening now, a storm coming. Hiccup looked back at her, she was standing next to Toothless her wings out swaying some. The lightening struck and Hiccup watched as Nightstar jerked a bit and collapsed to the ground. Her wing falling down limp.

"I–think I get it. You two were flying around to celebrate becoming mates and the eggs, Toothless got hit and fell breaking his wing...So you've been taking care of him until he can fly again..." Hiccup stated now. Nightstar jumped up licking his cheek excitedly. "Haha, I see now. Aw bud, I should of come as soon as you didn't come back after 3 days with the rest...I'm sorry. But don't worry both of you. Stormfly is getting help right now, she'll bring everyone and a boat to get you home bud. All of you." Hiccup said smiling as he rubbed the tops of their heads. Nightstar roared softly as she laid next to Toothless and nuzzled against him. "Awe, I'm so happy for you bud...won't everyone be surprised to find out about you, Nightstar. We thought Toothless was the last one of you guys..." Hiccup said rubbing Nightstar's head which made her purr contently.

(Night Fall on Berk)

"He's been gone for 4 days, Stoick. I'm worried about him!" Valka exclaimed.

"Val, trust him. Hiccup can survive weeks on his own. Just ask him about Dragon's Edge when he gets back..He's fine." Stoick laughed. Snotlout came running up to him panting.

"Stormfly...just came back. She had this with her...Hiccup needs help, its about Toothless. He said to come as soon as we could." Snotlout panted out holding the letter out to Stoick.

"Snotlout, round up the dragon riders except for Elsa and Astrid. Get a boat ready immediately. If we leave now, we can get there by sunrise." Stoick ordered.

"Yes sir! Time to ride guys!" Snotlout called out. Stoick looked to see Fishlegs, Heather, Ruff and Tuff all ready to go. Astrid and Elsa were looking at them sadly.

"I'm sorry, its not safe for you two to fly..." Stoick said.

"But we can ride on the boat! Please..." Elsa pleaded.

"Fine. We need to leave now. Fishlegs, did you grab what Hiccup asked for?" Stoick asked.

"Got it." Fishlegs called.

"Good. Val, stay here and mind the village. We'll be back by tomorrow." Stoick said. She nodded as they all rushed to the docks. "Set sail! We head for the Isle of Night. Full speed!" Stoick called out.

"Aye Stoick." Yelled the crew members.

"You 5, fly ahead and make sure he's alright!" Stoick ordered.

"On it. Lets go guys!" Snotlout yelled out. They were gone with a gust of wind. Astrid and Elsa looked to Stoick now.

"Sir...What exactly did Hiccup's note say?" Astrid asked him.

"He said that he found Toothless on the Isle of Night and needed medical attention, and a boat as soon as we could get there. Nothing else. Just to hurry." Stoick stated. Elsa and Astrid looked at one another worried.

(Isle of Night)

Hiccup had fallen asleep against Toothless when he heard Nightstar roar out with a screech. "Huh?..." Hiccup groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. "What's wrong Nightstar?" Hiccup asked looked at her, she was snarling at the sky. Hiccup looked closer and smiled rejoicing. "Hey, its alright. Its just my friends. You're okay. We're all okay now." Hiccup breathed out. "Down here!" Hiccup called to them.

"I see him! And there's Toothless too...and oh my god, it's another Night Fury..." Fishlegs exclaimed. They all landed.

"I'm glad to see you guys. I'm happy Stormfly made it back to you safely too." Hiccup said walking over to them. Nightstar moved protectively in front of Toothless around the other dragons.

"Is that another...?" Heather asked with wide eyes.

"Yes...that's Nightstar, Toothless's mate. We can touch more on that later. Where's my dad?" Hiccup asked.

"On his way, we flew ahead on his orders. They should be here in an hour. But I brought what you asked for." Fishlegs said handing him the large bag.

"Oh good..." Hiccup breathed out as he took it and ran to Toothless. "Its okay Nightstar...this will help Toothless...And these guys won't hurt us. I promise..." Hiccup said smiling. Nightstar crooned and laid back down, keeping her eyes on them. Hiccup began to sort things through the bag and pulling out what he needed. "Snotlout, get Hookfang to flame up. I can't see..." Hiccup said.

"Got it. Hookfang!" Snotlout said. Hookfang ignited himself on fire making the area brighter.

"Perfect...Alright bud, let's get this wing set so it can heal up..." Hiccup said as he got to work. About an hour later he was done. "How's that feel Toothless?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless stood up moving his wing up and down now. He couldn't bend it but he could move it. Toothless purred against Hiccup's face. Nightstar licked them both. "You're welcome." Hiccup laughed. Soon a ship pulled up, Stoick helped Astrid down, and Elsa. All 3 of them ran over as fast as they could. Elsa nearly tackled Hiccup down.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Elsa cried hugging him. Hiccup hugged her back.

"We're all okay. Aren't we guys?" Hiccup asked looking at the two full grown Night Furies beside him.

"Hiccup! Is that another Night Fury?!" Astrid said in shock.

"Yeah. She's Toothless's mate and they have 3 eggs over there in the heated cave...Her name is Nightstar." Hiccup said.

"Wow...So what happened?" Astrid asked now.

"Toothless and Nightstar mated, then eggs. Like other dragons do, only they do it away from other dragons. They came here, after the eggs were laid they were flying together as a celebration. Toothless got struck by lightening, he crashed down on land, and broke his wing...Nightstar has been taking care of him. I needed the boat since Toothless can't fly back, and obviously the eggs are a delicate thing to move..." Hiccup explained.

"Thank Thor you're alright son...Yer mother has been worried sick." Stoick said.

"Isn't she always?" Hiccup asked. Stoick laughed.

"Aye, that's true." Stoick answered now.

"Well alright, lets get home. All of us." Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless got up and moved to the ship, getting on board of it. He laid down. Nightstar began to carry eggs in her mouth on board beside Toothless who kept them in his paws and head on top of them. Nightstar hovered over the ship with a screech, Toothless replied to her. Hiccup sat next to Toothless of course. Astrid, Elsa, and Stoick reloaded on the boat and set off on the sea once more. The other riders followed the ship back to Berk.

(Berk-Morning)

"I see them!" Yelled a villager pointing outwards on the sea. The ship and figures of dragons were seen emerging towards town through the clouds. Valka ran to the docks now, she saw the dragons coming in overhead, and the other Night Fury who landed on the dock as the ship anchored.

"Hey mom!" Hiccup called to her waving.

"Oh thank Odin you're alright, Hiccup. So Toothless found a mate after all." Valka smiled hugging him as he came off the ship.

"He did. That's Nightstar and they have 3 eggs. Toothless has them, he broke his wing. They were stranded on the Isle of Night." Hiccup said softly. Elsa and Astrid came off the ship now.

"Hiccup. What about the eggs?" Fishlegs asked.

"Dad, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Each of you take an egg carefully and follow me." Hiccup said. They did as they were told. Toothless came off the ship last limping a bit. As they reached Hiccup's home, Toothless laid down in his pen. Nightstar laid beside him. "Carefully place them one at a time near Toothless..." Hiccup urged. One by one they placed the eggs beside Toothless who began to heat up now, the eggs glowed blue and stopped.

"What was that?" Elsa asked now.

"The eggs have to be kept warm. Toothless being the male can heat up his body, and the eggs glow showing the babies are content inside. Night Fury eggs take longer to hatch but they don't explode." Hiccup said.

"How do you know all this?" Astrid asked.

"I asked questions, Nightstar and Toothless were able to give me signs to confirm or deny if I was right...Turns out, Borg's papers were right. The Night Furies do live there, they hide around other humans or dragons. But since I had Toothless, they trusted me so I was able to witness it all first hand. They hid when you all arrived." Hiccup explained.

"So Night Furies don't get along with other dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not because they are mean. They are a rare species, and stick together to preserve their kind. Toothless got lost as baby flying with his parents, he ended up at the dragon's nest which is why he was a part of the raids ordered by the Red Death." Hiccup explained.

"Wow..." Fishlegs said. Hiccup yawned now.

"You need your sleep too son. I'll take over for the day." Stoick said.

"Thanks dad..." Hiccup smiled tiredly as he rubbed Nightstar and Toothless's heads before heading inside. Elsa followed him, soon the other's went back to their own business. Hiccup laid in bed tiredly as Elsa climbed in beside him.

"I'm glad you're home..." Elsa whispered to him. Hiccup smiled and kissed her gently. "Sleep well." Elsa said. Hiccup soon drifted off to sleep.

(A few days later)

Hiccup woke up first thing in the morning and rushed downstairs after hearing Toothless and Nightstar let out a roar that woke the town. Hiccup saw Toothless and Nightstar both up and staring at their eggs which were shaking and starting to crack. "Elsa! Dad, Mom, All of your come quick! The eggs are hatching!" Hiccup yelled out loudly. It took a few moments but the others arrived, fighting to get in and see everything. It was silent as they watched, there was an almost blinding blue light, when everyone looked back at the ground they saw 3 baby Night Furies sitting there stretching their legs and wings with a coo.

"AWE!" They all said in unison together.

"They are so cute!" Heather and Astrid exclaimed. Nightstar and Toothless both regurgitated up some fish for them as they began to eat. "Hiccup, what are they? Males or females?" Astrid asked.

"Looks like...2 girls, and 1 boy!" Hiccup announced to them.

"How can ye tell son?" Valka asked him.

"The girls have blue eyes, and the boys have green. Also females have a different pattern, they are dark gray with black patterns. Males are black with gray patterns." Hiccup pointed out the differences.

"We have to name them!" Heather smiled now.

"We will later, lets let the new parents enjoy them for a while...Good job, Toothless...Congratulations to you both!" Hiccup smiled as he rubbed their heads as they laid down with their babies now. Everyone started to back up now as Nightstar and Toothless nuzzled one another and lick their babies clean. "Alright everyone, lets get to work. There is a lot to do, we can all see the babies later on today." Hiccup ushered them away.

"Yes sir..." They all said walking away. Hiccup smiled as he pulled Elsa close to him.

"Just think, that will be us soon..." Elsa chuckled some with a hand on her belly.

"You mean with a baby and not licking them clean and regurgitating fish right?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh my! Of course I mean with a baby." Elsa remarked laughing.

"I knew what you meant love. Don't you have some wedding thing to do? We are getting married next week after all." Hiccup reminded.

"Yes, Your mom, me and the girls are going over last minute things." Elsa smiled.

"Well you better get to it then. I have to make sure everything is still alright for Winter and do a few other things." Hiccup said kissing her softly.

"I'll see you for lunch?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." Hiccup smiled at her. They kissed again and went their different ways, Hiccup was heading towards the food store house when he felt Toothless nudge him. "Hey bud, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless smiled and nudged him again, signaling for him to get on. "No bud, you should be with your mate and kids right now...I can walk." Hiccup rubbed his head. Toothless crooned and motioned towards the pen, Hiccup looked and saw they were all sleeping against Nightstar happily. "You sure Nightstar won't mind?" Hiccup asked. Nightstar lifted her head and motioned for him to go. Hiccup chuckled, "Alright, I can take a hint. If you need anything, call for us!" Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless. "How does your wing feel bud?" Hiccup asked looking over to check it. Toothless grinned almost as he darted off at his normal speed. "I'm guess it's fine, right?" Hiccup laughed. Toothless warbled, he missed being in the sky. "Alright lets get done so we can be with our families again, what do you say?" Hiccup asked him, Toothless cooed and headed towards the food store house.

Hiccup was directing people where to put things, Fishlegs was keeping track and Snotlout was flying over head checking for animals and if they were out of place. As Elsa had said, she and Valka with the other girls were going over things, and talking about their lives. Heather announced that she and Tuffnut were engaged now, so was Astrid and Snotlout. Astrid was talking about her and Snotlout's home being done just in time before the baby came in 3 more months. Elsa and her were going over names with the others for their babies.

"Are you excited, Elsa?" Heather asked.

"Yes, we both are. I can't wait to see Anna and Kristoff again, we haven't seen them since their wedding. Anna is going to be surprised to find out I'm pregnant too." Elsa laughed.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, she's been so busy with Arrendelle and her own marriage. I thought I'd just surprise her when she gets here." Elsa replied.

"Hopefully she doesn't get mad." Valka laughed lightly.

"Do you miss it?" Astrid asked now.

"Sometimes, only because Anna and me can't see each other all the time. But I love it here...the cold climate is perfect for someone like me." Elsa winked as she created a few snowflakes from her hand.

"I'll still never get used to that." Ruffnut said watching in amazement.

"Do you think you're child will have the power too?" Heather asked now.

"Not sure. I was born with them, so I suppose its possible..." Elsa shrugged.

"At least you can help your child control it. That's always a plus side." Astrid smiled now.

"That is true." Elsa nodded in agreement. "And I won't him or her hide it like I had to...I'll teach him or her not to fear it." Elsa added smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Hiccup said from behind, landing on Toothless.

"There you are." Elsa chuckled walking over to him. Hiccup pulled her in his arms and dipped her gently kissing her then standing straight again. "Oh my...Hiccup...What was that all about?" Elsa said blushing.

"What? Can't I show my future wife a little love outside our home?" Hiccup asked her with a smile.

"Way to much information..." Astrid chuckled.

"We–Well of course you can but, won't you worry what everything thinks of their Chief being so...outwardly affectionate?" Elsa asked him.

"Elsa dear, I stopped caring what people thought the day my dad took Toothless to the dragon nest and I have no other desire than to save him." Hiccup chuckled.

"Fair enough." Elsa smiled.

"What's Toothless doing with you, thought he was with his new kids?" Heather asked now.

"They were sleeping so Toothless came with me for the day, well first half." Hiccup smiled now.

"So can we go see them now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, why not ask their father?" Hiccup said motioning to Toothless.

"Toothless, can we go see your babies?" Astrid asked him rubbing under his chin. He warbled some with a nod and smile.

"Guess that's a yes then. Elsa, would you care to join me for lunch?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd love too." Elsa smiled as she walked over to him. Toothless crooned softly now.

"Its okay buddy. Go with the girls to your mate and kids okay? I'll come get you after so we can finish for the day." Hiccup said to him. Toothless cooed as he turned and walked with the girls towards Hiccup's home where the baby Night Furies were and the proud mother, Nightstar. Elsa smiled as she and Hiccup walked together.

"So what did take you this long?" Elsa asked him softly.

"This..." Hiccup said revealing the spread out like picnic for them. Elsa gasped out putting her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my, Hiccup. I love it." Elsa exclaimed happily. Hiccup smiled as he sat down patting the place beside him, he began pulling things out of the basket. There were biscuits, fruit, veggies, and some chicken. "It all looks so good." Elsa smiled sitting beside him.

"Well, eat then." Hiccup laughed as he kissed her cheek. The two ate and laughed for hours, Hiccup was glad his work for the day was almost done, he could afford a little extra time with Elsa. He knew she'd been missing him because he'd been so busy lately. But soon, it'd be their wedding, just a few more days away. They talked about baby names for their own baby, and for Nightstar and Toothless's, wondering how Anna and Kristoff were doing. It was a great day for them. But after the 4th hour, Hiccup had to get back to work promising to see her for dinner. He picked things up and walked back with her to their home. Toothless cocked his head up with a smile when they arrived. "Hey buddy, how's the family?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless crooned licking Hiccup's cheek.

"I'll take that as a good." Elsa giggled kneeling down to pet the babies softly, Nightstar cooed contently.

"We have a few more things to do bud, you up for it?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless jumped up and went to his side. Hiccup climbed up and hung on to the handles. "See you soon Elsa!" Hiccup called blowing her a kiss as he and Toothless flew off to finish their work.


	17. Chapter 17

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Seventeen: At Last.

The week had passed so quickly and now it was finally time. It was the day of Hiccup and Elsa's wedding. Anna and Kristoff had already come, a few days before so she and Elsa could spend time together. As expected, Anna was over joyed to find out that Elsa was pregnant, and already 3 months along. Hiccup had finally named the baby Night Furies. The boy was named Blackfury, then the two girls were named Starlight and Skye. Toothless and Nightstar loved it. Astrid was coming right along with her pregnancy, she was almost 7 months now. Snotlout and a small group of villagers had gotten their home done, now slowly moving things in. They were planning to marry after their child was born. Tuffnut and Heather were also planning their wedding but not right away. Everything had fallen in to place perfectly and nothing could make this day better for Hiccup and Elsa. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze and everyone was running around preparing. Hiccup spend the night at his parents place and Astrid spent the night with Elsa so she wouldn't be alone.

"Morning son!" Stoick greeted as Hiccup made his way downstairs tiredly.

"Morning dad, morning mom." Hiccup smiled rubbing his eyes. Valka hugged him tightly before letting go, she was very excited.

"Are you ready for today?" Valka asked him smiling.

"I've been ready for a long time mom..." Hiccup replied with a confident nod, Toothless came over with Blackfury, Starlight, and Skye nuzzling his hand with a purr. Toothless had spent the night too, with the kids to give his mate a break. "You ready buddy?" Hiccup asked as he kneeled down and rubbed the heads of the three baby Night Furies and looked at Toothless who crooned in response. Hiccup nodded, "Me too." He whispered pressing his head to Toothless's.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Valka asked with a gentle smile.

"He's more than my best friend, he's practically my brother. Isn't that right bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless pushed him down and licked his face happily. Hiccup laughed as he tried to push him off.

"Alright Toothless, don't bruise him before the wedding." Stoick chuckled as he brought over breakfast and they all began to eat.

(With Elsa and Astrid)

"Elsa, you need to eat something. You don't want to be sick at the ceremony, do you?" Astrid urged her.

"I can't help it, I'm so nervous...What if he changes his mind? What if I lose control?..." Elsa panicked, Anna came over and took her hands.

"Hey, Elsa. Calm down. If Hiccup was going to change his mind, he would of left a long time ago. You won't lose control, and you want to know why?" Anna said smiling.

"Why...?" Elsa sighed heavily.

"Because you love him." Astrid said now with a smile. Elsa nodded smiling back at them, she hugged them both. "Now eat something..." Astrid said pushing the food towards her again.

"Yes because your friends and Hiccup's mother are going to be here soon to help you start getting ready." Anna reminded her.

"I almost forgot." Elsa said as she began to eat, Astrid and Anna did as well.

(With Hiccup)

There was a knock on the door, when Stoick answered it he saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, Kristoff, and Tuffnut. "Morning lads. Come on in." Stoick greeted them opening the door and letting them come in.

"Hey hey, there's the man of the hour!" Snotlout cheered.

"Hey guys. Glad you made it. Where are the girls?" Hiccup asked them.

"Heading over to your place to get ready with Elsa." Fishlegs stated now.

"Oh that reminds me. I'm supposed to go too. I'll see you all soon!" Valka said getting up, she kissed Hiccup's cheek and then shared a kiss with Stoick before heading out the door. "Cloud Jumper!" She called, the dragon landed and Valka jumped on his back.

"Mom. Can you give this to Elsa for me?" Hiccup asked handing her a folded letter. Valka took it from him with a nod and she was gone on Cloud Jumper. Hiccup walked back in to his parents home, shutting the door.

"I'll never get used to the fact that her dragon is the one that took her away 20 years ago..." Stoick sighed heavily with a smile.

"Well she is back now, dad. So I don't think you have to worry." Hiccup told him.

"Aye, that is true son. I'm off to go make sure everything is ready. You boys have him ready in 2 hours and at the great hall." Stoick ordered.

"Don't worry dad. I wouldn't miss this for the world..." Hiccup laughed. "Oh yeah. On your way, can you find Gobber and send him to mine and Elsa's place. She wanted to ask him something." Hiccup said.

"Sure thing son." Stoick said as he left the house and left on Skullcrusher.

"I still can't believe you're getting married, and having a baby." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, well you're getting married soon too Tuff." Hiccup reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I am aren't I?" Tuff laughed. "Heather wants to wait a while since your wedding is today, and Snotlout and Astrid are getting married after Astrid has the baby." Tuffnut added.

"Do you think that if Astrid hadn't cheated on you with me, you'd still be where you are now?" Snotlout asked, the room kind of went silent now, not exactly a conversation for a wedding day.

"To be honest. I think I'd still be here marrying Elsa." Hiccup finally said. "Because everything that happens, happens for a reason. I think deep down, I knew that Astrid and me weren't right for one another. She even said it, if we had been in love with one another then we wouldn't of broken up." Hiccup smiled now.

"Yeah but...you were hurt that night. You had been planning to propose!" Snotlout reminded him.

"True. But Snotlout, if we were in love, Astrid and I that is...She wouldn't of been jealous of Elsa, she wouldn't of started all those fights, she would of just gone about normal life. However...I can't put all the blame on her...I was at fault too." Hiccup admitted, the mouths in the room dropped open now.

"How?..." Fishlegs asked him.

"Well, I did save Elsa, I let her stay in my house while my dad was away. I let her fly on Toothless, taught her to ride dragons...I spent a lot of time with her and defended her when I should of defended Astrid. I guess deep down when Elsa came around I just..." Hiccup trailed off.

"A–are you saying that after meeting Elsa, you stopped loving Astrid?!" Snotlout asked in shock.

"No. He's saying that he fell in love with Elsa, but still loved Astrid." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Astrid always fighting with me, being jealous...she says she was just trying to keep me close to her but in truth, she was pushing me away. The cheating is what did it for me. If she wasn't happy, I would of preferred she just tell me and maybe there would of been less pain. Even if we weren't in love, she shouldn't of been unfaithful...That's what hurt the most about it. That she wouldn't just talk to me about it. It was always yelling, or snide remarks..." Hiccup explained sitting down as he picked up Blackfury and rubbed his head.

"So he's pretty much saying that in the end, everything worked out the way it should of." Tuffnut added. Kristoff laughed.

"I understand. Anna was the same way. She loved Hans, but was in love with me. She just didn't see it right away. And hey, Hans turned out to be a bad guy and she married me." Kristoff chuckled now.

"Exactly. Besides, Snotlout. You've been after Astrid for years, and now you got her. It all worked out, like Tuffnut said." Hiccup nodded.

"Alright guys, enough about the past. We all need to get ready and to Great Hall." Fishlegs reminded. With a group nod, they all started to get ready. Hiccup being the groom, he had Toothless as his best man, or best dragon. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Kristoff were his groomsmen.

(With Elsa and the girls)

Valka had just arrived and entered the home with a smile. "Hello girls, where is my beautiful soon to be daughter in law?" Valka asked. Elsa came over and hugged her.

"Hi, Mrs. Haddock." Elsa greeted softly. Valka laughed some.

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me Valka, or mom if you like dear. Besides, in a few hours, you'll be Mrs. Haddock too." Valka chuckled and Elsa laughed with her. There was another knock on the door, Astrid waddled over and opened it some.

"Gobber? What are you doing here?" Astrid asked him a little shocked.

"Stoick asked me to come? Something Elsa wanted to ask me according to Hiccup." Gobber told her with a smile, although be was just as confused.

"Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, let him in." Elsa said softly. Valka pulled something out of her pocket.

"I almost forgot. Hiccup asked me to give this to you." Valka said handing it to her. Elsa took it smiling and sat down to read it, only she was still having trouble reading the nordic runes. "Would you like some help?" Valka asked her.

"Yes, let me just ask Gobber something really quickly?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." Valka replied as Elsa walked over to Gobber.

"What is it lass?" Gobber asked with a smile.

"My parents died when I was little...And where I come from, a father walks his daughter down the isle. Anna chose not too. But since being here...You've been like a father to me. So...I would like you to walk me down the isle today when I get married to Hiccup..." Elsa asked softly. There was a round of gasps as Gobber looked at Elsa. Finally he offered a bow to her.

"I would be honored to walk you down the isle lass." Gobber replied smiling, he turned his head some. "Now look, you've gone and made this old man cry with happiness." Gobber sniffled a bit. Elsa smiled happily as she hugged him tightly, he used his good hand to hug her back. "I'll meet you outside the great hall." Gobber told her, he even kissed the top of her head before he headed outside.

"Thank you, Gobber!" Elsa called to him as she backed up and closed the door, Anna instantly hugged her.

"Oh Elsa! You made the poor man cry with joy." Anna sobbed against her.

"Anna...get a hold of yourself!" Elsa tried not to laugh as Anna let go and wiped her eyes.

"But that was so sweet!" Anna exclaimed.

"What made you choose Gobber?" Heather asked her curiously.

"Well besides Stoick...Gobber has been there for me. He always asks me how I'm doing, he's always smiling and has the best hugs. He made Arctica's saddle, and has always made time for me when I got lonely if Hiccup was busy. Hiccup just had to have our house by the forge." Elsa laughed softly.

"Awe..." Astrid and Ruffnut smiled.

"Would you like me to read what Hiccup wrote to you now?" Valka asked gently. Elsa faced her and nodded happily. "Okay, this is what he said. "Good morning my beautiful wife to be. I hope you're as excited as me, it was awful not sleeping beside you last night. Toothless kept me busy with his little ones, they are very active at night it turns out. But...that's not why I'm writing to you...I just wanted to thank you for everything. You've always stood beside me, defended me, fought for me. You were there for me in ways no one else could be. You even left your own kingdom for me...those are things I could never repay you for. Most of all, I want to thank you for loving me. I'll spend the rest of my life with you after today, and I'll be spending every day trying to repay you for all you've done for me. You are the love of my life, Elsa. I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever, like I did yesterday, and everyday before since I told you I loved you when I got hurt by Dagur. You are my life, my whole world. And with you at my side, I know that there is nothing I can't do. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you. Love, Hiccup." Valka read off, Elsa was crying softly as Astrid, Heather, Anna, and Ruffnut all made a group 'awe'.

"That was so beautiful!" Anna cried gently.

"My son the unconfirmed poet." Valka smiled.

"Well we better not keep him waiting then! Lets get ready girls!" Heather announced. Elsa hung the letter on the wall and began to get ready.

(A few hours later)

The Great Hall once again was crowded. The Outcasts had arrived, only Alvin, Savage and a few others came. Other tribe chief's came with their wives, or guards. All packed together in one room. People were seated all around the room leaving only an opening as an isle for Elsa to walk down. Hiccup stood under the makeshift arch, Toothless beside him. Stoick stood just slightly ahead of Hiccup. "Are you ready son?" Stoick whispered.

"I've never been more ready." Hiccup replied smiling. Stoick nodded as he saw Valka poke her head in and look at him, Stoick nodded as she smiled and closed the door.

"Toothless, would you mind?" Stoick asked looking to the Night Fury beside Hiccup. Toothless got on his two back legs and let out a roar to silence the room. "Thank you! Valka, we're ready." Stoick said, in a louder tone so she'd be able to hear him. Hiccup adjusted his formal wear and kept his hands on front of him as Valka slipped in the room and took her seat with a nod. "Start the music!" Stoick called over to the music players. The music began soft and slow as the double doors to the Great Hall opened. In first was Astrid and Snotlout, then Heather and Tuffnut, then Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Once they reached the arch where Hiccup and Toothless were, they split off. Men going to Hiccup's side, the females on the opposite. Next to walk was Anna and Kristoff. Anna moved head of the other girls being Elsa's maid of honor. Kristoff moved next to Toothless. Next was the baby Night Furies carrying the rings carefully, their mother Nightstar walking behind them. Finally the music slowed more and changed. "I ask that everyone stand now." Stoick called out. The room stood up facing the door.

The doors were opened as Elsa stood there in a dress similar to the once she'd made during showing off her powers, only it was longer, and white with a few Viking touches to it. She wore her princess tiara which had been crafted to be smaller and a veil. Beside her was Gobber, Elsa had one arm linked on his. Hiccup smiled, so that was why Elsa wanted to talk to him. Elsa looked ahead to see Hiccup standing there, she blushed. "Are you ready lass?" Gobber asked her.

"Yes. Don't let me fall please..." Elsa pleaded him softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gobber said looking forward as he began to walk, Elsa matching his steps as they walked down the isle towards Hiccup and the rest of them. Stoick smiled as he faced Elsa and Gobber now.

"Who gives this bride away?" Stoick asked.

"I do." Gobber said as he placed Elsa's hand in Hiccup's, having them face one another now. Elsa leaned over and kissed his cheek. Gobber smiled as he then sat down beside Valka.

"You look beautiful..." Hiccup whispered to her now, staring in her eyes.

"I don't have the words for how you look Hiccup..." Elsa said, trying to fight back tears.

"Are you two ready?" Stoick asked them. They both gave a nod to him as Stoick smiled facing the crowd of people and began, all the while, Elsa and Stoick were locked in to one another's eyes. "Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say 'I love you today' but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows'. Hiccup and Elsa, in the days ahead of you there will be stormy times and good times. Times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice. Never go to bed angry. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner, and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow your friends. Remember to say I love you, every day." Stoick said smiling, Elsa blushed as Hiccup mouthed an 'I love you' to her as his father continued.

"Hiccup and Elsa. I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. We will move on with the vows." Stoick said. "Please join hands and look in to one another's eyes..." Stoick told them, Hiccup motioned that they were already holding hands and looking at one another. "Good then. Ladies first...Elsa. With this understanding, do you take Hiccup to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?" Stoick asked, all eyes were on Elsa now.

"I do." Elsa said gently with a loving smile.

And Chief Hiccup, with this understanding, do you take Elsa to be your wedded wife. To live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only her, so long as you both shall live?" Stoick asked, now all eyes on Hiccup.

"I do." Hiccup replied in a firm loving tone.

"May I have the rings please?" Stoick asked holding out his hand as Toothless presented the two silver bands on his head to Stoick who smiled and took them, handing the larger ring to Elsa first, then the smaller one to Hiccup. "The ring. An unbroken, never ending circle is a symbol of committed and unending love. Elsa take Hiccup's hand and place the ring on his finger as you repeat these words after me. This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Elsa smiled as she held Hiccup's hand and began to slide the ring on his left hand ring finger while reciting the words Stoick had said to, her eyes never left his as she did this, "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Elsa said softly.

"Chief Hiccup, place the ring on Elsa's finger as you repeat these words after me. This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Stoick said once again.

Hiccup slowly slid the ring on Elsa's left hand ring finger as he stated the words told to him to repeat, his eyes locked on her blue ones, a smile on his face, "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my wife. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Hiccup repeated gently as they both held one another's hands again.

Stoick smiled as he looked out on to the people in the ceremony, Valka was crying, so was Gobber, Anna, Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut. "Hiccup and Elsa. You have consented together in matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to one another, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to one another. In accordance to our laws in the Hairy Hooligan tribe of the island of Berk with the authority of Gods word and with great joy, I now proudly pronounce you as husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss!" Stoick announced happily. Hiccup smiled as he tossed the veil over her head and pulled her close to him, their lips inches from touching. "I love you, Mrs. Haddock." Hiccup whispered.

"And I love you, Mr. Chief Haddock." Elsa whispered back as their lips closed the gap and they shared a passionate kiss. The crowd stood and began to clap happily.

"May I present, for the first time ever. Mr. And Mrs. Haddock!" Stoick yelled, causing a louder uproar of happiness. Hiccup and Elsa broke the kiss as they held hands side by side facing the crowd.

"Time to party!" Snotlout yelled out. More cheering as the music began. Hiccup and Elsa walked down the isle together waving and smiling at everyone, they went outside laughing, Hiccup swung her around happily and kissed her again.

"We did it, we're finally married." Hiccup said to her.

"Married forever. " Elsa added smiling.

"Couldn't say it better myself. I wouldn't have it any other way my beautiful wife." Hiccup said softly to her.

"Neither would I, my handsome husband." Elsa replied as they shared another passionate kiss together. They broke it looking up after Hiccup felt something on his cheek, they both laughed as they noticed it had begun to snow gently.


	18. Chapter 18

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Eighteen: Celebrating.

Everyone was having a good time. Music playing, people talking and dancing. One thing was for sure, Berk through amazing parties. No one was more happy than Elsa and Hiccup who were the newly weds. They had just come back inside after sharing their kiss outside. As they entered the Great Hall, the crowd stopped their own chatter to clap for them. Elsa was latched on to Hiccup's arm as they made their way to the center of the room, the crowd moved around them smiling. Hiccup and Elsa were going to dance together, their first dance as a married couple. The room slowly came to a silence as the music began to play that Hiccup had written for her. Something she had no idea about and he was always working on when out with Toothless and in between jobs. Elsa watched as Hiccup nodded to the group of music playing Vikings, she looked at him confused now. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You'll see...May I have this dance my lady?" He asked offering his hand to her. Elsa laughed softly as she nodded and took his hand as he pulled her close to him, their bodies touching. Hiccup held one of her hands out with his own, the other wrapped around her waist, her arm on his. Something he remembered from then they'd gone to Arrendelle and did the type of dances they did. Elsa had showed him originally, now he was doing it to her. It was then that Hiccup began the song he'd written for her, taking everyone by surprise.

"There must be a God. I believe it's true. Cause I can see his love, when I look at you..." Hiccup sang softly to her as they began to dance around slowly. "And he must have a plan, for this crazy life. Cause He brought you here. And placed you by my side..." Hiccup smiled as Elsa's eyes widened, tears filling them.

"And I have never been so sure. Of anything before, like I am in this moment here with you. And now, for better or for worse, so much more than only words. And I pray everyday will be the proof. That I mean what I say when I say I Do. Yea, I mean what I say when I say I Do. Oh..." Hiccup sang. The room was a little awe struck, no one imagined that Hiccup could sing so well.

"You see these hands you hold, will always hold you up. When the strength you have just ain't strong enough. And what tomorrow brings, only time will tell. But I will stand by you in sickness and in health." Hiccup sang to her. Elsa let the tears fall from her blue eyes now as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, he placed his hands on her hips.

"Cause' I have never been so sure. Of anything before, like I am in this moment here with you. And now, for better or for worse, they're much more than only words. And I pray everyday will be the proof. That I mean what I say when I say I Do. Yea, I mean what I say when I say..." He swung her around gently, taking her hands in his again.

"Take my hand, and take this ring. And know that I will always love you through anything, Yea...And as the years march on, like a beating heart. I will live these words, til' death do us part..." Hiccup sang as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back and finishing the song.

"Cause' I have never been so sure. Of anything before, like I am in this moment here with you. And now, for better or for worse, are much more than only words. And I pray everyday will be the proof. That I mean what I say when I say I Do. Yea, I mean what I say when I say I Do...Yea..." Hiccup finished softly kissing her again. The room stayed silent as Hiccup wiped her eyes.

"Y–You wrote that for me?" Elsa asked him now.

"Yeah I did. Did you like it?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

"No..." She then smiled, "I loved it. Thank you, Hiccup. I love you so much." Elsa hugged him again.

"I love you too and you're welcome." Hiccup hugged her back, they smiled now facing everyone else. "What is everyone staring at?" He asked.

"Um...you. Would you like to explain what that was all about?!" Astrid asked him, walking up with all their friends.

"What?..The singing?" Hiccup asked a bit shocked now.

"Yes!" They yelled in unison.

"Oh, well...I don't know. I just wanted to do something special for my wife. So I figured I'd make a song for her..." Hiccup shrugged some.

"And it was beautiful!" Anna exclaimed pushing through them to hug Hiccup. "My sister picked a good man." Anna laughed as she then hugged Elsa.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiled now as Anna pulled away from Elsa and stood against Kristoff.

"We've never heard you sing before?!" Heather stated now.

"Well now you have." Hiccup chuckled kissing Elsa's cheek.

"It was beautiful son." Valka said coming over now with Stoick.

"Thanks mom, and you too dad. The ceremony went perfectly." Hiccup smiled.

"It was my esteemed honor, Hiccup." Stoick gave him a light bow.

"We should be thanking Anna, dear. If it hadn't been for her, I never would of realized my own feelings for you..." Elsa said softly.

"I know, you told me the story...Thank you, Anna. And you too Astrid. Had it not been for you two...Elsa wouldn't of come back to help me, and we might not be here right now. We would eventually, but it wouldn't of been right now. So thank you." Hiccup said to them.

"Ah it was nothing! I just wanted my sister to be happy, and she only was with you." Anna reminded.

"And I'm only happy with her..." Hiccup smiled as he pulled Elsa close against him, his arm around her waist.

"Okay, can we please party now?!" Ruffnut pleaded. Hiccup and Elsa laughed.

"Yes! Go on, have fun everyone!" Hiccup announced to the crowd as he and Elsa moved towards their table and sat down watching everyone have a good time.

"So when did you write that?" Elsa asked him now.

"Different times. In between flying on Toothless, relaxing in the cove, handling business. No one knew I was working on it, that's why everyone was so shocked." Hiccup laughed some.

"It was amazing. I had no idea you could sing like that, or sing period." Elsa chuckled lightly.

"No one did. I got made fun of enough in the past, I didn't want to add singer to my list of things I got teased about." Hiccup smiled.

"Well, you're a great singer..." Elsa told him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you love." Hiccup said as he stared at Elsa now.

"What are you staring at?" Elsa asked giggling.

"You. You're so beautiful..." Hiccup told her.

"And you're very handsome." Elsa responded as she leaned on his shoulder softly then sat up with a hand on her belly.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked looking at her then her belly, a bit of concern on his face.

"Yes, I think so..." Elsa stated, she sat up a bit more. Hiccup put his hand on her back, "There it is again..." Elsa whispered.

"What?...Are you in pain?" Hiccup asked in a worried tone sitting forward now.

"A little, but...that might be from the standing and dancing. This is different...its not a bad pain...I–I think the baby is kicking." Elsa said looking over at him, again she moved a bit and smiled wide. "Yes...it is. The baby is kicking..." Elsa said excitedly. She took Hiccup's hand and placed it where her hand had been, hers laying over his gently. Hiccup relaxed, then he felt it and smiled as well.

"That's...wow...I've never felt anything like that before." Hiccup gasped happily.

"He or she knows how happy we are. Guess our baby wanted to join the fun too." Elsa laughed. Hiccup cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

"Hey, save it for the bedroom later!" Tuffnut yelled to them. Hiccup shooed him away with a hand as he was still kissing her before breaking it.

"I can kiss my wife, whenever I want. Thank you very much. And we were celebrating..." Hiccup added now.

"We're already celebrating the wedding...what else?" Heather asked now.

"Elsa and I just felt the baby kick for the first time..." Hiccup smiled brightly.

"Oh my god, really?" Astrid said standing beside Elsa now.

"Yes, it was incredible..." Elsa replied now as she rubbed her hands over her belly.

"I was shocked the first time I felt our baby kick...I thought something was wrong." Astrid laughed.

"I did too. They are light kicks because I'm only about 4 months. I'll feel them much stronger as time passes." Elsa laughed softly. Astrid had a hand on her belly now, she smiled as she took Elsa's hand and put it on her belly now.

"They will feel like that in a few months..." Astrid smiled wide.

"Oh my. What a strong kick! Must get that from daddy. Right Snotlout?" Elsa remarked.

"Yeah, of course!" Snotlout grinned.

"Do you two know what you're having?" Hiccup asked now.

"It's going to be a boy for sure!" Snotlout exclaimed, Astrid shook her head.

"We don't know. I wanted it to be a surprise. Snotlout wants a boy. I don't care as long as it's healthy..." Astrid said.

"Well said. I'm the same way." Elsa agreed.

"What about you Hiccup?" Heather asked looking to him.

"I'm with the girls. Healthy is what matters to me, and they have Elsa's beautiful eyes." Hiccup winked at Elsa now making her blush.

"Okay fine, my eyes but your smile." Elsa challenged with a laugh.

"Deal." Hiccup nodded. Valka and Stoick came over now.

"You are all huddled up over here, last time you did this. You made your old man cry, Hiccup." Stoick laughed.

"Relax dad, we won't make you cry again." Hiccup chuckled.

"What are they talking about dear?" Valka asked curiously now.

"Why don't you tell her son?" Stoick suggested.

"When I became Chief a few months ago, Elsa and I were dancing when we heard dad talking to Gobber about how he wished he could of seen me propose to Elsa. Talking about the dance you and dad did. So when me and Elsa moved with these guys after the dance we were doing, I had Astrid teach Elsa the words, we practiced a few times before going out on the dance floor and dancing to the dancing and the dreaming, I re-proposed and everything." Hiccup told her.

"Yes, and he cried telling us how proud you would of been to see it." Elsa added in with a smile.

"I would of indeed." Valka nodded.

"Well, dad said you two did it the best...so...lets see it." Hiccup said now. Valka and Stoick blinked a few times.

"Oh I don't know about that...Its been so long..." Valka blushed slightly.

"Aye, it has..." Stoick nodded.

"Come on, please?!" Hiccup asked pleading with his other friends.

"What do you say Val?" Stoick asked her.

"I suppose so." Valka nodded with a smile. Hiccup got up moving over to the group of Viking playing music and whispered for them to start the song next. Hiccup then moved back to his seat beside Elsa and waited. Stoick led Valka out to the dance floor and they began it. Everyone watched with amazement, indeed they did it the best now that everyone saw the original in action. A few moments later, it was done. Everyone clapped as Stoick and Valka kissed gently and then walked back over to Hiccup, Elsa, and the others.

"That was awesome you guys." Snotlout cheered to them.

"Thank you. So, what were you all doing over here?" Stoick asked.

"Well, Elsa was telling me that she felt the baby kick lightly. Then it turned in to a conversation about boys, or girls, and how strong kicks would be." Astrid laughed.

"Its so exciting, Stoick. I'm going to be a grandmother! And I get to be here for it..." Valka smiled wide.

"I know Val. I'm glad we both get to be here for it. For a while when Hiccup was younger, I feared I'd be dead before he settled down..." Stoick chuckled.

"Oh gee, so much confidence in your son dad. I feel the love." Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't get a girlfriend until you got Toothless. So I'll thank the dragon that I have a grandchild coming." Stoick stated. Hiccup rolled his eyes now. It was true though, if it weren't for Toothless taking Astrid on a flight, Hiccup wouldn't of ever had a chance with her, and so on with Elsa being pulled from the water when her ship sunk. All of it was because he had Toothless at his side.

"Okay, I won't argue with that." Hiccup shrugged.

"Although you and Elsa did break tradition. Normally its marriage, then kids." Valka pointed out.

"Its not his fault, Valka...He was very hesitant, I sort of convinced him to..." Elsa blushed a bit. That was also true, Hiccup had said he wanted to wait originally.

"Oh well. No harm done...Everything worked out." Stoick stated now.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Hiccup asked looking at Snotlout and Astrid now.

"A few...We narrowed it down to about 4." Snotlout said looking at Astrid now.

"Great. Can we hear them?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well for a girl, we are deciding between Asta, or Eira." Snotlout began softly.

"And for a boy we're between Gosta and Hagen." Astrid finished with a smile.

"Those are cute. What about you and Hiccup, Elsa? Decided on any names?" Heather asked gently.

"Nothing decided, just idea for now. We haven't really had time with how busy Hiccup has been." Elsa smiled softly.

"But hopefully, we'll be able to talk about more soon. I plan on taking some extra time everyday until we figure it out." Hiccup jumped in now.

"Hiccup, you're always busy..." Tuffnut stated.

"I'm aware Tuff..." Hiccup stated in a firmer tone. Elsa put a hand on his shoulder now, seeing that he was getting a bit frustrated.

"Tell them dear...What you decided on a few nights ago." Elsa smiled at him.

"Decided? Tell us what?" Snotlout asked now.

"I was going to wait until after the wedding to announce this but...I decided that because of how busy I am with the Academy, and the Village, and soon to be my wife and child...That I'm stepping down as leader of the Training Academy...and giving the honor to Fishlegs." Hiccup announced to them. They gasped.

"M–me?!" Fishleg asked him.

"Yes you, Fishlegs. No one knows about dragons, beside myself better than you. Just with the village needing me, especially with bad winter right around the corner...I can't run both. My duty lies in the village. You're leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy now. And so you won't be super busy helping me. Snotlout is going to be my only second in command." Hiccup told him.

"Hiccup, I–I don't know what to say...Thank you!" Fishlegs exclaimed hugging him.

"Fishlegs...crushing bones..." Hiccup gasped out in the tight hug of his friend. Fishlegs let go as Hiccup caught his breath now. "So now you can focus on the academy, and Snotlout can help me. It works for everyone." Hiccup added with a smile.

"This is great! Good work son making such a decision like that." Stoick smiled.

"I did learn from you dad...A Chief delegates his responsibilities. I can't do it all on my own, Fishlegs is best for that job. I have to run the village, and be there for my wife and child. I can't be running the academy, the village, and be home for them. I have to make time. So that was what I decided to do." Hiccup told him.

"A wise decision son. Very wise." Valka ruffled his hair some.

"They don't call him Chief Hiccup the Wise for nothing you know." Stoick laughed.

"Very true." Valka agreed. "Well I will say, I am proud of you Hiccup. You didn't have an easy life with me gone, and I am still so sorry for that. But you did things that I expected you'd do while I was gone. You did great things. You ended a war, you made people believe dragons weren't bad. You defeated a great enemy, you made friends, you found love, became Chief, got married, now soon to be a father. I always knew you'd do great things son, and you did." Valka stated now putting her hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Thanks mom..." Hiccup said softly.

"We are all proud of you, Hiccup. You've done so many great things for this village, and you still continue to do them everyday. Nothing stops you...Thank you for all you do for us, Chief." Astrid said now.

"Thank you, seriously. All of you." Hiccup replied now smiling. "Now, I think its time we ate!" Hiccup announced. "Snotlout, would you care to let everyone else know?" Hiccup offered to him. Snotlout's eyes lit up now.

"Hey yo! The Chief says, its time to eat. So sit down!" Snotlout yelled across the room. Hiccup smacked himself in the face.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, Lout..." Hiccup sighed.

"Sorry, it's who I am Chief..." Snotlout said shrugging.

"That is...so true." Hiccup agreed with a smile. "Go on and sit down now." Hiccup told him, Snotlout nodded as he took Astrid over to their seat. Hiccup and Elsa were served first, then everyone else was able to get their own food. Everyone talked among themselves, laughing and having fun. The party went in to the early morning hours. Anna and Kristoff would be leaving first thing in the morning so they could get back. Snotlout and Astrid left after they ate because Astrid was getting tired, expected of a 7 month pregnant woman. Alvin, Savage, and a few other Outcasts had left and began sailing back to Outcast Island. Other Chief's would be leaving in the morning. It was a wonderful night of dancing, fun, and they were memories Hiccup and Elsa would cherish forever. The two of them were last to leave, heading to their home. Elsa was tired and Hiccup carried her in his arms as he rode on Toothless's back. Not flying, just walking.

"This was the best night of my life..." Elsa whispered.

"I know. I'll never forget it..." Hiccup replied softly kissing her forehead. It was another 10 minutes before they were home. Toothless let them off before he went to his pen with Nightstar and their young ones. Arctica was already nestled in her pen and asleep. Hiccup carried Elsa upstairs to their room, he laid her on the bed and kissed her deeply. They did make love for a short time, both were tired but never missed an opportunity to show each other the love they had for one another. When done they kissed again and got settled in bed, Elsa laying in his arms and covered by the blanket.

"I love you, Elsa Haddock." Hiccup smiled closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock." Elsa closed her eyes and soon both were fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Nineteen: A Father's Love.

"HICCUP!" Came Snotlout's loud voice. Hiccup looked up from his work, seeing Snotlout rush over to him. Hiccup stood up, he knew that tone from his cousin, it was a worried tone.

"Snotlout. What is it? What's going on!" Hiccup asked him quickly. They'd all been in the arena, Hiccup had given the honor to Fishlegs to run it 2 months ago at the wedding. Hiccup was there to oversee the newest recruits pick their dragons, each rider was instructed to come to introduce about the types of dragons they had there. Snotlout and Astrid were late, and now seeing Snotlout rush to him made him worry.

"It's...Astrid...something is wrong...Please...help her!" Snotlout pleaded him.

"Where is she now?" Hiccup asked him.

"Down...there...with Heather...She's in pain, so much pain...It brought her...to her knees, Hiccup please!" Snotlout begged him now.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called to his friend, as Toothless came running by, Hiccup jumped on him and flew to where Astrid and Heather were. Hiccup jumped off now and moved beside her. She was laying on her back crying and holding her stomach. "Astrid. Hey! You need to tell me what's wrong or I can't help..." Hiccup told her.

"It hurts...Oh God it hurts so much!" Astrid cried out.

"Hiccup, I think she's in labor. She's in her 9th month, she told me she was cramping all morning...It can't be anything else!" Heather told him quickly.

"Then we need to get her to the doctor, and now..." Hiccup said as he and Heather began to get Astrid to her feet.

"She's not going to make the walk..." Heather said softly, worrying now.

"I know. I'll fly her. Toothless is the fastest dragon here, we have no choice." Hiccup said firmly. Heather nodded now as Hiccup picked Astrid up in his arms and climbed on Toothless. "Astrid, wrap you're arms around me, and do not let go." Hiccup told her as he gave Toothless a kick in the side. "Lets go bud!" Hiccup told him, Toothless let out a roar and took off from the academy to the village, heading to the doctors home. Heather ran to the arena put of breath.

"Astrid's in labor. Hiccup took her on Toothless. We need to go, right now!" Heather ordered.

"Class dismissed, everyone go back home." Fishlegs announced as he got on Meatlug. The twins got on their two headed dragon and Snotlout got on Hookfang, they all raced to the village. Hiccup and Toothless had already reached the doctors home and brought her inside.

"Wh–where's Snotlout...?" Astrid whimpered as she was laying on the medical bed.

"He'll be here soon. Just focus on your breathing that Svedka told you to do, Astrid." Hiccup told her.

"I'm not ready for this!" Astrid cried out.

"Hey hey, yes you are. You're Astrid Hofferson, soon to be Jorgenson...There is nothing you can't do. You can do this, Astrid." Hiccup told her with confidence. Just then his mother arrived rushing in. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked a bit shocked.

"No time. You have to get out, you know the rules. No men. We can take it from here, son." Valka told him. Hiccup nodded and stood up exiting the house as Snotlout and the others arrived, Heather had gotten Elsa.

"Where is she?!" Snotlout asked quickly.

"She's inside with Svedka and my mom...no men allowed inside...You have to relax..." Hiccup told him, Astrid screamed from inside now. "She's okay, I promise she's okay. She's in a lot of pain. Just think a while longer and you'll have your baby..." Hiccup tried to calm him down. More screaming, it was like that for nearly an hour before it stopped. Everyone looked at the house now when the crying of a newborn was heard. Valka opened the door smiling, she was wiping her hands with a rag now.

"It's a boy!" Valka announced happily. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief now, "You can come in now..." Valka said stepping aside to allow them in. Hiccup had to give Snotlout a little push of encouragement but he eventually moved inside to see Astrid sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle wrapped in a brown blanket. Astrid looked over at him smiling.

"Come meet our son, Snotlout..." Astrid said softly to him. Snotlout moved beside her seeing the small baby in her arms, he smiled nervously. "Do you want to hold him?" Astrid asked gently now. Snotlout nodded as he sat down, Valka adjusted his arms and Astrid then placed the baby in his arms, he laughed nervously.

"Hey there little guy...I'm your dad." Snotlout said softly, it warned everyone's heart to see the sight before them.

"Astrid said you might want the honor of naming him..." Valka stated.

"R–really?" Snotlout asked looking at Astrid who nodded her head slowly as she laid back to relax. "Okay then...I say we name him...Hagen." Snotlout said smiling.

"Hagen Jorgenson it is...Congratulations you two." Svedka smiled as she wrote it down and began to clean more things up. Hiccup smiled, he hadn't seen Snotlout this happy in a long time.

"You guys can come in you know..." Astrid said to the group of them still standing by the door. They slowly moved inside now to get a better look.

"He's beautiful, Astrid..." Heather cried softly.

"You did great." Hiccup said now with a smile.

"I owe it to you Hiccup. You're the one that acted so fast and got her here..." Snotlout said after he'd handed Hagen off to Heather to hold and then hugged Hiccup.

"Well I wasn't about to let her give birth outside the arena..." Hiccup laughed some.

"Elsa, do you want to hold him?" Astrid asked as Elsa came in and sat down on a chair near Elsa's bed.

"No, let the new parents enjoy him." Elsa waved her hand some.

"Aye, Astrid does need her rest and Snotlout has to be here to help her..." Valka added in.

"We'll go for now. Come on you guys, lets let them rest up." Hiccup said as he motioned for them to leave the room. They slowly started to move out now, Elsa panting a bit as she got up. Astrid took her arm softly.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Astrid asked, this got Hiccup's attention as he moved close to the bed side now, his hands holding Elsa's waist.

"Yes, I'm fine. I bit tired today. I was sleeping when Heather got me..." Elsa smiled some.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked again, concern in her eyes.

"Astrid's right, you don't look so well, Elsa." Valka stated coming over now.

"Really, I'm okay...no need to make a fuss over it..." Elsa panted a bit more, still smiling.

"Why don't you let me take a look at you?..." Valka offered.

"I just want to go lie back down is all. I'm a little nauseated, but that comes with pregnancy...Ah..." She whispered out in pain wincing as her knees got a bit weak and gave out. Hiccup caught her.

"Elsa, you're not okay." Hiccup stated now.

"Its just the baby kicking, Hiccup. Really, I'm okay. Can we just go home?...Please?" Elsa asked him.

"Go on son, take her home. If it gets worse, I'll be here. Okay?" Valka told him when he looked at her for confirmation of what to do.

"Alright...come on babe...Toothless." Hiccup said as Toothless was waiting for them outside. Hiccup climbed on him and then Elsa climbed up and leaned against him, whimpering softly. Toothless took off slowly and headed to Hiccup and Elsa's home. Once there, Hiccup carried her bridal style to their bedroom and laid her in their bed, covering her up. Hiccup hated to see her in pain.

"I'll be alright, go on. You have work to do..." Elsa said softly to him.

"You're more important right now, Elsa..." Hiccup stated kissing her forehead.

"But..." Elsa began, Hiccup cupped her cheek.

"You are more important. They can wait..." Hiccup said again. Elsa sighed and nodded as she closed her eyes. For hours she tried to sleep and couldn't, she kept tossing and turning in pain. "Alright Elsa, it's gotten worse...I'm getting mom..." Hiccup stated.

"N–No...I'm...Ah!" Elsa whimpered out crying.

"No arguments this time. Something is wrong, you're in pain...I'll be right back. Do not leave this bed. Understand me, Elsa. Do not." Hiccup ordered her, his tone wasn't meant to be harsh but he was very concerned for her. Elsa nodded slowly as she held her stomach. "Toothless!" Hiccup called for him, Toothless rushed in immediately. Hiccup jumped on him and they took off out the bedroom skylight window towards the doctors home. "Mom! Mom, I need you!" Hiccup called for her. Valka came running out.

"What is it son?" Stoick asked as he was standing beside Valka.

"Its...it's Elsa. She's been tossing and turning in pain for hours since we left. She's throwing up, she's got a fever. I–I don't know what to do or what's wrong..." Hiccup said, fear and worry clear in his voice.

"No time to waist then. Take me to her, son." Valka said as she rushed over jumping on Toothless's back, he gave a roar and took off back home with Hiccup and Valka on his back. As soon as they landed, they were off and rushing back upstairs. Hiccup stood at the bed holding Elsa's hand as Valka began to check over her, she lifted the blanket some and gasped.

"Wh–what is it, what's wrong mom?" Hiccup asked quickly. Valka looked at him, utter fear in her eyes.

"Hiccup...Elsa is in labor..." Valka whispered out in shock.

"L–labor! T–that can't be, I–I'm only...7 mo–months!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Valka, I brought Svedka with me...What's going on?" Stoick said coming upstairs now. He saw Elsa terrified and crying, Hiccup was almost frozen in shock, his mouth hung open, fear in his eyes.

"Elsa is in labor. She's having this baby now. Both of you need to leave." Valka stated. That seemed to snap Hiccup out of it.

"N–no! I'm not leaving. She needs me right now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, I have no time to argue about this. Elsa is in labor, early. You know the rules, we just went over them." Valka stated firmly.

"I'm the Chief, and she's my wife. I'm not leaving her side!" Hiccup yelled back. Stoick stepped in now.

"Hiccup. I know you want to be at her side, but even as Chief you can't override this rule. No men allowed. We have to wait outside. That is the best thing you can do right now..." Stoick said to him. Hiccup looked at Elsa, she was crying. Hiccup felt like he was about to.

"I–I'm okay...Hiccup.." Elsa winced out. This was killing him to leave her.

"Go now." Valka ordered again. Hiccup gave Elsa a deep kiss.

"I'll be right outside, I promise. I'll be right outside..." Hiccup told her. He slowly left with his father, Toothless followed them warbling sadly. As soon as they were outside, Hiccup shut the door and leaned against it with his eyes closed. Just like before, there was screaming and yelling. It got the attention of many, Hiccup was a complete mess listening to it, he should be beside her right now. Stoick was diverting the attention elsewhere. It took longer than with Astrid giving birth. He was outside a good two hours, maybe three. Finally there was crying, but it wasn't as strong. It was weaker, softer. Hiccup pulled himself off the ground and waited for the door to open telling him he could go inside. "Dad...what's wrong...mom should be out by now..." Hiccup began to panic.

"Breathe son..." Stoick told him. Finally after 20 minutes the door opened. Valka stood there sadly, she looked at them. Hiccup feared the worst. "Val...talk to me..." Stoick said now.

"It's a girl..." Valka said with a small smile, then she looked down. "She is alive, Hiccup..." Valka said looking at him now, "But, she was born very early and she's weak. I–I don't know if she will make it...Svedka and I...have done all we can. It's in the hands of God now." Valka said slowly. Hiccup froze now, eyes widening. He stumbled back slightly almost falling but Toothless stepped behind to prevent it from happening.

"W–where is...Elsa...is she alright?" Hiccup asked now finally finding his words.

"Yes...she did wonderfully. She does know, I told her. The baby didn't cry right away, it was very weak. I have to advise that for now...only you, Elsa, myself and Svedka be around her...to much could make it worse..." Valka explained.

"I–I understand. C–can I go see her?" Hiccup asked now.

"Yes, of course." Valka said as Hiccup needed nothing else, he ran inside and stumbled up the stairs. He saw Elsa right away, laying in the bed and lightly rocking the wooden cradle beside her, she was staring sadly. Hiccup walked over slowly and sat beside her. As soon as Elsa saw him, she whipped around and cried against him hard.

"Hiccup! What did I do wrong? I was careful...I did what I was supposed...why did this happen?!" Elsa cried out. Hiccup felt tears in his eyes now, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't your fault, Elsa...it wasn't...She just...wanted to come early is all...It'll be alright. I promise it'll be alright." Hiccup told her. She had to be.

(With Stoick and Valka)

"Val, what is her chance...?" Stoick asked now.

"I don't know Stoick...She was so little. So frail..." Valka began, tears forming in her eyes. Stoick wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Stoick, she looked just like Hiccup did when he was born..." Valka cried now.

"I know Val...Hiccup was born early too...But you remember what I told you. He'd pull through. And he did, look at all he's done since he was born. I told you not to lose faith then, and we won't lose it now." Stoick said calmly to her. Heather, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs came over.

"Stoick sir...is... everything alright...with Elsa?" Heather asked first.

"I'll tell them." Stoick said. Valka nodded as she wiped her eyes and moved back in the house. "Come with me. I'd rather tell you all at once..." Stoick said as he led them to Svedka's place where Astrid and Snotlout were. Stoick knocked when they arrived.

"Come in..." Astrid called. Stoick came in, she knew something was wrong. "Stoick...Has something happened?" Astrid asked right away. The others came in now, sitting down as Stoick faced them all.

"I'm afraid I have some...bad news. Elsa went in to labor early, she's already had the baby. It's a girl..." Stoick began. They gasped in shock.

"Oh my... What...happened? Did the baby?..." Astrid asked as she felt tears pricking her eyes now.

"Elsa is alright, so is Hiccup. The baby is alive...but she is very small, and weak...She may not make it. All we can do is pray to Odin that she gets stronger..." Stoick told them.

"We will...oh this is awful. Can we see them?" Heather asked.

"No. I'm afraid not kids. Val said it'd be best for everyone to keep their distance, having to many people around may make it worse..." Stoick said.

"We'll stay away, if it'll help. Just...give Hiccup and Elsa our love and prayers..." Astrid stated sadly.

"I will." Stoick said now as he prepared to leave.

"Keep us updated..." Heather called to him. Astrid looked down now, Snotlout who was holding Hagen put his hand on hers.

"It'll be okay. Nothing can take down Hiccup, or Elsa. Nothing will take down their kid." Snotlout smiled.

"You're right." Ruffnut stated. They all agreed to pray, and keep the faith, hoping that Hiccup and Elsa's little girl would pull through.

(Few Weeks Later-With Hiccup)

Elsa had fallen asleep, the baby was sleeping too. There hadn't been much change, sometimes it was okay, and sometimes it was worse. Elsa was a wreck, he'd never seen her cry so much. Hiccup leaned against the wall for a while before he told Svedka he was going outside for a bit. Hiccup then left, going downstairs and then outside. Hiccup moved to the side where Toothless was with his family, Toothless noticed him and purred a bit. Hiccup leaned against the wood to Toothless's pen before his knees gave out and he slid down the wood to the ground crying. Toothless warbled sadly and moved beside him. The babies jumped in his lap and nestled against him. "I–I'm okay..." Hiccup tried to say bit couldn't. "Who am I kidding?! Toothless...what do I do?..." Hiccup said softly, crying. Toothless licked his cheek and tried to cuddle him almost. Hiccup had been holding it in since they got the news, he barely had time to react because he wanted to be there for Elsa but as strong as he was, he couldn't fight it back anymore. Snotlout and his father were handling the village, Hiccup being Chief couldn't do it right now and not a single person blamed him. Hiccup and Elsa could lose their little girl at any time, but neither of them could hold her often. Elsa was allowed to in order to feed her and Hiccup could hold her for a little while if they were changing her. It was killing him inside to see his daughter in such a weak state. He heard footsteps now as he looked to see his mother. He quickly tried to pull himself together.

"Hiccup?..." Valka said as she walked by seeing him on the ground sadly.

"Oh, hey mom...Just...sitting with Toothless is all." Hiccup said turning his head to wipe his eyes. Valka knew better, she sat beside him.

"You don't have to hide it from me son. I know what you're feeling." Valka said. "Me and your father both do..." Valka then added.

"How's that?...You don't know this feeling, wondering if your own child is going to live another day..." Hiccup looked down now..

"I guess your father never told you that the reason you were named Hiccup was because you were born early too." Valka smiled softly now. Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"What...do you mean? I was named Hiccup because it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter, Hiccup..." Hiccup said looking away a bit.

"So your father never told you that you were born very early as well? You in fact were born at an earlier time than your daughter...You were so frail, so fragile...I feared you wouldn't make it. Just like you and Elsa are afraid that your daughter won't make it...But..." Valka paused a moment as she lifted Hiccup's chin so they were eye level now. "Your father, never doubted." Valka smiled.

"Psh...dad would never say that...I was his greatest disappointment" Hiccup asked closed his eyes now with a sigh.

Valka shook her head, "No son. I cried so many times, fearing you wouldn't make it through the night...But your father never doubted. He's the one who held me when I cried, and told me everything would be alright, he was the one who was strong when I couldn't be. And you know what else son?..." Hiccup looked at her again. "He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right." Valka said softly to him.

"He...said that?" Hiccup asked her in complete shock.

"He did, every word I'm telling you he said. But you're father never gave up hope. He always kept the faith about you making it. And you did. Just look at you and all you've done. You made it when the odds were against you every single time from when you were born. So don't you give up on that little girl up there. You keep the faith, you be the one not to doubt. Elsa needs you to be strong for her and for the baby." Valka told him.

"I–I never knew that dad was like that...after you were taken...I never saw that side of him." Hiccup looked down now.

"He was upset I was gone son...don't blame him for something I did. I shouldn't of stayed away as long as I did. Your father has always loved and believed in you. Since the day you were born." Valka smiled as she got up, then forced Hiccup to his feet. "Now get up there and be strong for your baby girl and wife." Valka pushed him towards the door. Hiccup smiled now nodding.

"Hey mom..." He said, she looked at him. "Thanks...For telling me all this. I needed to hear it." Hiccup then rushed inside. Stoick came over now.

"You told him the story, didn't you?" Stoick asked.

"He needed to hear it. He needed to know that you never gave up, so neither can he." Valka said, Stoick hugged her now.

(Inside Hiccup and Elsa's Home)

Elsa was still asleep when then baby began to cry lightly, Hiccup didn't see Svedka so he bent over and carefully picked her up in his arms. She was so small, he lightly stroked her cheek and bounced her in his arms, she began to calm down now. Hiccup smiled as he walked around the room with her. They hadn't named her yet, because they were afraid she wouldn't be with them long. Hiccup felt it was almost like training dragons, once you named them, they were yours for life. Hiccup brought the infant to his face and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Hiccup just stared at her, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, beside his wife. This little girl in his arms, was his daughter. The baby began to whimper again, "No no...little one, don't cry. Daddy is here. You're safe...I'll never let anything happen to you, Sylvi." Hiccup whispered gently to the infant.

The baby's cries stopped now as Hiccup noticed something different. Her heart beat was stronger and he gasped seeing her eyes trying to opening for the first time since she was born. Hiccup couldn't believe it, but it was happening. "That's my girl. That's my little warrior. Come on...show daddy those beautiful eyes..." Hiccup said softly to her. It happened, she opened her eyes. Hiccup nearly cried seeing them, they were green like his. "Good girl, good girl Sylvi...Oh..Daddy is so proud of you." Hiccup praised her. It was the first real improvement in weeks. Hiccup had to laugh a little seeing Sylvi's hands reach up towards his face, Hiccup lowered his face to her, letting her touch him. Sylvi's lips turned in to a curve, she was smiling. It was little, but it was a smile. Hiccup hadn't noticed his mother coming upstairs with Svedka, and Elsa was beginning to wake up.

"Hiccup!...What are you doing? We said as little contact as possible..." Valka began to scold him but then Hiccup turned to face them, his arms adjusted showing that Sylvi had her eyes open, and her arms were moving about. Then Hiccup faced Elsa to show her. Elsa was out of bed instantly and beside him, so was Valka and Svedka.

"W–what did you do?" Elsa asked him.

"There's been no change in weeks...How...?" Valka asked as well now.

"When I came up here after talking to you mom, she was starting to cry. Elsa was still asleep so I picked her up and rocked her a bit...I told her not to cry because daddy was here...and that she was safe. I told her I'd never let anything happen to her...I–I named her Sylvi, it means from the house of strength...Her heart beat got stronger, I felt it and then she started to try and open her eyes...I told her she was my little warrior and to show me those beautiful eyes...and then...they opened up. She reached for my face...and smiled...it was little but it was a smile..." Hiccup explained.

"This is...unheard of...Such a small act made such a difference..." Svedka stated in a bit of shock.

"It doesn't matter...she's getting stronger, that's all that matters to me..." Elsa whispered as she let Sylvi hold her finger now, Elsa giggled a bit. "Oh my beautiful girl...Our beautiful, strong little Sylvi..." Elsa said, she kissed Hiccup gently. Sylvi began to whimper a bit.

"I think she's getting hungry. Lets let Elsa try feeding her..." Valka suggested, it would be another test of sorts to see how much she improved. Sylvi hadn't been eating a lot during feedings. Elsa sat back down as Hiccup handed Sylvi to her softly, Elsa adjusted her top and brought her daughter close. Sylvi latched right away and began to drink her mother's milk, Elsa smiled, tears forming in her eyes as Hiccup sat beside her now. "By Odin's beard...I can't believe it..." Valka smiled now.

"It seems a little unapproved time with her father has helped. What made you name her?...I thought you'd agreed not to until we knew if she'd make it?" Svedka stated curiously.

"Believe it or not...when I was holding her, it was like when I first met Toothless...I was scared, and I think Sylvi was too. I just...I know naming a dragon strengths a bond, and when I kissed her forehead she just seemed to light up. So I...named her and she just got so active suddenly..." Hiccup explained.

"I'm glad you did it..." Elsa smiled at him. Hiccup sat beside her looking down as Sylvi continued to feed and slowly drift back to sleep.

"If this keeps up, I think she'll be just fine." Valka stated smiling.

"I hope so..." Elsa whispered as Sylvi stopped sucking, Elsa pulled her off and then laid her back down in the small cradle. Hiccup kissed her after she covered herself up staring in to her eyes.

"I know so." Hiccup said, Elsa kissed him deeply. "She's going to be just fine." Hiccup added smiling. Elsa and Hiccup stayed in that room the rest of the night, watching Sylvi sleep. Her breathing was normal, her heart beat was perfect, and she was eating the right amount. She could move around, coo, and smile. Her eyes opened without trouble too. Tomorrow, Hiccup planned to tell everyone the good news.


	20. Chapter 20

**To Fly And To Love**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Pairing:** [Hiccup/Elsa]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from HTTYD or Frozen.

Chapter Twenty: Happily Ever After.

The day finally came, Hiccup and Elsa were allowed to take Sylvi out of the house but no one knew. They'd planned it just right, to be able to enter the Great Hall with their baby at the time everyone was there and eating. No one knew but Valka, Stoick, and Svedka about this. Sylvia was bundled for the flight, they were going to fly on Toothless. Once everything was ready the two stepped outside smiling, Elsa was holding Sylvia as Toothless came over quickly. "Hey bud...want to meet her?" Hiccup asked, Toothless jumped around panting. Elsa knelt down a bit as Toothless sniffed the baby, he licked Elsa's cheek, the Hiccup's. They both laughed. "Yes she's alright now. Want to give us a ride to the Great Hall?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless smiled wide as he turned letting Hiccup get his gear on. Hiccup climbed up first and then Elsa holding Sylvi.

"Alright Toothless, nice and easy okay?" Elsa told him. Toothless cooed as he took off carefully and they flew to the Great Hall.

(Inside)

"It's so weird not having them around..." Heather sighed.

"I know...but their baby needs them right now." Snotlout added as he looked over seeing Astrid holding their son who was asleep in her arms.

"I know. I couldn't imagine what they are going through right now..." Astrid said as she stroked Hagen's head lightly. Suddenly the doors opened and Hiccup walked in with his head down. Toothless was behind him, his wings were blocking the view of Elsa and the baby.

"Look...it's Hiccup!" Yelled a villager, he was swarmed instantly but his friends pushed to the front.

"Chief!" Yelled another.

"Is everything okay?"

"Where is Elsa?"

"How's the baby?" All questions being thrown at him by the villagers. Stoick pushed through now.

"Give the man some room to breathe!" Stoick ordered. They all backed off a bit.

"Thanks dad...So you all know that our daughter was born 2 months early...and that she might not make it...Well..." Hiccup trailed off now, the room fell silent now fearing the worst. "Looks like we have another really strong willed, stubborn Viking with us. Toothless..." Hiccup said smiling now as Toothless lowered his wings allowing Elsa to walk in with the baby. "Because our daughter Sylvi, is here to stay." Hiccup announced with his hands up. The room erupted into cheers and clapping. Elsa and Hiccup kissed as he stood beside her, an arm around her waist both of them looking down at their sleeping daughter.

"Hiccup! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Astrid scolded him after she'd handed Hagen to Snotlout to hold.

"Come on, you know I have a dramatic flare to me." Hiccup laughed softly.

"So she's okay? Like really okay?" Heather asked him now.

"Yes...she's perfect. Still small, but stronger than ever." Elsa added in.

"How...?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Lets all go sit down and I'll explain it..." Hiccup suggested. They all moved towards a spot on the table where they could sit together. Hiccup began explaining everything from when his mother told him about him being born early, to when Sylvi's health began to improve when he was talking to her.

"That's amazing..." Heather stated after he'd finished.

"It's a miracle in my eyes." Hiccup said softly as Sylvi began to awaken now.

"Hiccup, can you take her? My arms are getting tired..." Elsa asked softly.

"Of course love. Come her big girl." Hiccup said as he took Sylvi in to his arms, she instantly giggled a bit.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl." Astrid pointed out smiling.

"That is fine with me." Hiccup smiled as he kissed Sylvi's forehead. The rest of that day was spent just talking, and enjoying all life had to offer. Each day that passed, Sylvi got stronger. She was a very happy baby too. Elsa had already sent a message to Anna and Kristoff about it, a few weeks later they got a letter back saying Anna was expecting now and sea travel made her sick but wanted them to visit soon. Hiccup returned to his Chief duties right away, he was always checking in and home for dinner every night. Heather and Tuffnut were married a couple of months later, as were Astrid and Snotlout. Fishlegs and Ruffnut had gotten engaged, they were now planning their wedding for sometime next year. Toothless and Nightstar were just as happy raising their little Night Furies, everyone was happy. Hiccup and Elsa were so blessed and thank God every day for what they had.

(5 years later)

"Daddy! You promised to take me flying today!" Came a young girl's voice who ran in to the room and jumped on her father making it sit up with an 'oof'.

"You better get up, Hiccup. You know she's persistent..." Elsa smiled now.

"Alright alright...I'm up. Good morning my beautiful girls." Hiccup said as he kissed Elsa and then hugged Sylvi tightly.

"Come on daddy!" Sylvi pleaded tugging his arm to get him out of bed. Hiccup and Elsa laughed.

"Hold on sweetheart...How are you feeling this morning?" Hiccup asked looking at Elsa now, she had her hands on her stomach rubbing it slowly.

"I feel fine, Hiccup. Take her flying before she tears your arm off." Elsa laughed lightly. Hiccup nodded as he got off the bed and went downstairs with Sylvi. Yes, it had been 5 years since Sylvi was born and she was a happy, healthy, thriving, strong, smart little girl. Elsa was pregnant again, due in 4 months, this time they were expecting a boy. Elsa was very excited about it, so was Hiccup. Sylvi pulled Hiccup towards the pen where Toothless and Nightstar were, their kids were already jumping around happily. Hiccup was getting Toothless ready now as Sylvi played with the younger Night Furies.

"Daddy, can I fly Starlight on my own?" Sylvi asked him.

"I don't know, Syl...I don't know if you're ready yet." Hiccup frowned a bit.

"Please? I'll be good! Please please!" Sylvi pleaded with her big green eyes. Hiccup smiled with a sigh.

"Alright. But you do everything I tell you to, okay?" Hiccup said.

"Yay! Come on Starlight..." Sylvi said excitedly as she and the young female dragon with dark blue eyes rushed out of the bed. Hiccup smiled shaking his head, every bit of him and Elsa combined. She loved dragons as much as he did, and learned quickly. Hiccup started taking her flying on Toothless when she was 3, and Sylvi bonded with Starlight at the age too. Sylvi had gotten a smaller saddle and got it hooked up on Starlight as she climbed on and looked at her dad who was already on Toothless.

"Just give her a little nudge, and hold on." Hiccup instructed her. Sylvi gave Starlight a soft kick in the side and she took to the sky, Hiccup was right behind her on Toothless. "There you go." Hiccup said flying beside her.

"Weeeee! This is amazing daddy!" Sylvi exclaimed.

"I know..." Hiccup smiled as he looked down seeing the village under him. Ruffnut and Fishlegs were married now, and expecting their first child soon. Heather and Tuffnut had two, twins actually. Astrid and Snotlout were waiting a bit longer. Hiccup waved to his mother and father who were outside, they waved back with a smile. Sylvi ended up not having the ice powers like her mother, but she had her hair and smile. Sylvi also had Hiccup's green eyes and strong willed personality. Fishlegs still ran the dragon academy, and Snotlout turned out to be the best second in command Hiccup could of asked for. They'd all grown up so much. Hiccup was 25 now, Elsa 24. "Alright Syl, lets get back. I have work to do, and you have to help mommy." Hiccup called to her.

"Awe, okay. Can we fly again later?" Sylvia asked as she turned her boy to look at him.

"Syl pay attention!" Hiccup urged her, Sylvi looked forward as a bunch of Terrible Terrors startled Starlight and she reared back, Sylvi fell off and screamed. "Sylvi! Toothless, dive!" Hiccup commanded in fear. Toothless whipped around and dive towards Sylvi who was falling. Toothless picked up speed as he dove under and Hiccup caught her in his arms just before she hit the water. "Sylvi! Sylvi, are you okay? Talk to daddy..." Hiccup asked after Toothless landed on the docks.

"I'm okay daddy..." Sylvi responded finally after recovering from shock of falling. Hiccup looked over her quickly seeing she had no physical injuries, he hugged her tightly.

"You always have to pay attention when you fly honey...Especially you because you're younger...You scared me, Syl." Hiccup said as he pulled out of the hug now.

"But you always look around!" Sylvi argued.

"Sweetie, daddy had been flying for 10 years...And Toothless knows how to react. Starlight is still a baby herself, just like you." Hiccup told her gently.

"I'm not a baby, I'm 5 daddy!" Sylvi pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you're still my little girl, Syl and you don't know that much about flying yet. You have to pay attention, always. If you'd seen the Terrors coming, you could of avoided them...I'm just glad you're alright..." Hiccup sighed softly kissing her forehead now.

"Okay...I'm sorry daddy..." Sylvi said looking at the ground. Hiccup picked her up and climbed on Toothless again.

"Its okay. Lets get you home...Starlight, come." Hiccup stated as Toothless gave a purr and took to the sky again, Starlight following beside Toothless. They arrived home as Elsa greeted them outside.

"Hey you two. How was the flight?" Elsa asked kissing Sylvi's head and then Hiccup.

"I fell..." Sylvi stated.

"She's alright. She flew on Starlight who got spooked when Terrible Terrors came out of nowhere...She fell off, Toothless and I caught her...But we've learned to pay attention when we fly, right Syl?" Hiccup asked her now. She nodded. Hiccup smiled. "Alright now give me a hug, I'll be home later." Hiccup said, both Sylvi and Elsa gave him a hug before he stepped back and got on Toothless, they took off to get their work done for the day. Hiccup landed by the food store house seeing Snotlout there.

"Hey Chief." Snotlout greeted.

"Morning, what do we have?" Hiccup asked him.

"Just doing a tally. Seems like we're where we should be for this time of year. Could do with some more fish." Snotlout reported.

"Looks good. I'll send Bucket and Mulch to get us a few more catches. How's the wife and son?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"They are great. Hagen is itching to fly but Astrid told him he had to wait." Snotlout chuckled.

"She's right. I let Sylvi take Starlight today, she fell. She's alright but I think we're going to hold off a while longer too." Hiccup laughed.

"Was Elsa mad?" Snotlout asked.

"Nah, she was just worried. Like Toothless and I would let anything happen to her." Hiccup reminded him.

"True. But hey, I found out this morning that Astrid is pregnant again. She's thrilled." Snotlout smiled.

"That's great news Snotlout. Congratulations." Hiccup patted his back.

"Thanks, how's Elsa doing?" Snotlout asked now.

"She's great. Baby is growing fine too. He's a strong one for sure." Hiccup laughed out.

"Good to hear. I heard Ruffnut is due anytime now. Fishlegs has been freaking out." Snotlout said.

"I'll stop by and talk to him." Hiccup nodded. "Alright, all looks good here. I'll go see Bucket and Mulch first, then Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless. "Great work, Lout!" Hiccup called as he and Toothless took off again. Hiccup found Bucket and Mulch on the farm, he landed and walked over to them.

"Morning Chief! What can we do ya for?" Asked Mulch with a smile.

"Fish is a bit low. Mind going for another catch?" Hiccup asked him.

"Sure thing. We'll leave right after we get this wool, milk, and eggs. Oh your father stopped by, he said if we saw you to let you know he wanted to see you." Mulch stated.

"I'll drop in. Thanks guys. Good job." Hiccup told them with a smile before he got back on Toothless and they were gone. Hiccup decided to see his father first, then Fishlegs. He flew to his father's and landed.

"There you are son." Stoick smiled hugging him.

"Yeah, Mulch gave me your message, what's up?" Hiccup asked him.

"We saw Sylvi fall this morning, is she alright?" Valka asked now.

"Yeah, Toothless and I got her. Starlight got spooked is all. She's fine." Hiccup said.

"Oh good! How's Elsa doing?" Stoick asked.

"She's great, just tired from the pregnancy. She's home right now." Hiccup stated.

"Well we'd love to have you over for dinner son." Valka added in with a smile.

"I'll talk to Elsa. I gotta get back to work." Hiccup said preparing to fly off again. After he was gone, Valka hugged Stoick.

"When did our little boy become such a grown man." Valka asked.

"When he met Toothless, then met and fell in love with Elsa." Stoick said smiling.

The day carried on, Hiccup had gone home for lunch to spend it with his family, he and Elsa talked about going to his parents for dinner. She said she'd let him know later if she was feeling up to it. Elsa then told him she had gotten a letter from Anna, saying that her and Kristoff were coming to visit with their daughter, Kristanna. Hiccup smiled nodding. He gave them a kiss before heading back out to finish up his work. That night, they did go to his parents and had a great time as Hiccup told everyone what had been going on lately. Hiccup and Elsa invited them for dinner tomorrow night, they accepted right away. Hiccup and Elsa went home, they put Sylvi to bed, then cleaned up and went to bed themselves.

"I love you Hiccup. And our growing family..." Elsa told him gently.

"I love you all as well." Hiccup replied as the soon went to sleep.

(4 months later)

It was happening again, Elsa was in labor and he was kicked outside with Sylvi and his father. At least this time, he knew Elsa was a full 9 months and everything would be fine. His mother emerged smiling, "You can come in now." She said cheerfully. Hiccup picked up Sylvi and rushed inside to see Elsa on the bed holding a small baby boy. The brown hair was already visible, and his eyes showed blue like Elsa's.

"Daddy! Is that my brother?" Sylvi asked happily.

"Yes, he is." Hiccup smiled as he walked over sitting on the edge of the bed with Sylvi in his lap.

"What should we name him?" Elsa asked gently.

"I named Sylvi...you pick this time love." Hiccup chuckled.

"How about...Halvor. Yes...Halvor Haddock." Elsa smiled.

"Perfect." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her gently.

"Mommy, can I hold him?" Sylvi asked softly.

"Yes you can sweetheart. Daddy, will you get her ready?" Elsa asked him.

"Of course." Hiccup said as he placed Sylvi in a chair, then adjusted her arms and put a pillow under one of them. He took Halvor from Elsa gently and placed him in Sylvi's arms, her face lit up.

"I pwomise to love and protect you always, little brother..." Sylvi said softly putting a kiss on his forehead. Elsa put a hand over her heart as Hiccup smiled.

"That was so sweet..." Valka stated gently.

"We'll play together, and ride dragons together..." Sylvi went on and on about what they would do, Elsa and Hiccup could only listen. It was a bit longer until Halvor began to cry because he was hungry. Hiccup took him and handed him to Elsa, he then brought Sylvi to get something to eat before putting her to bed. By the time he got back upstairs, it was dark and Halvor was back in his cradle, Elsa laying down and looking at him. Hiccup spotted Sylvi laying in their bed, he smiled and crawled under the covers and kissed her cheek.

"She wanted to be close to her brother." Elsa whispered.

"That's fine. She's going to be a great big sister." Hiccup replied gently.

"I love you Hiccup. We have the most perfect family..." Elsa sighed softly.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Elsa. We have the perfect life, and we will...Forever and Always. I love you." Hiccup whispered as they shared another passionate kiss.


End file.
